J'espère que tout ira bien
by Hope July
Summary: Emma a peur. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'elle a découvert. Mais ce qui la terrifie le plus, c'est l'annoncer à Killian. Comment va-t-il réagir? Va-t-il lui aussi la laisser? Fic retraçant la grossesse d'Emma, après que nos héros soient revenus de l'Underworld
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Je poste ici une fiction qui traîne depuis pas mal de temps dans mon ordinateur. J'ai commencé à l'écrire avant le début de la 5B, et elle est maintenant complètement terminée (elle fait 17 chapitres). Cette fic se passe après que nos héros soient revenus de l'Underworld (neuf semaines après pour être exacte), mais comme je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il s'y passait, il y a sûrement des incohérences avec l'action qui se déroule pour le moment dans la série (notamment le retour de Zelena et la grossesse de Belle). Ne vous étonnez donc pas de l'absence de certaines choses dans cette fic dont nous n'apprenons l'existence que dans la 5B! :p  
**

 **Sur ce, après cette longue intro, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Je me tenais devant chez Granny depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour rentrer. Je savais que c'était idiot, mais j'avais vraiment peur. Pourtant, j'avais affronté des dizaines de choses depuis que Henry m'avait retrouvée, j'avais combattu des ogres, des vilains, je m'étais même battue contre moi-même lorsque j'avais été frappée par la malédiction du Ténébreux, mais je n'arrivais pas à franchir la porte pour aller retrouver Killian avec qui je devais aller déjeuner. Je savais qu'il était déjà là, je le voyais regarder autour de lui par la fenêtre, se demandant sûrement pourquoi j'étais en retard, mais lui ne m'avait pas encore aperçue.

Je poussai un long soupir, lissai mon t-shirt du plat de la main, m'apprêtai à faire un pas en avant puis me ravisai au dernier moment. Je poussai un grognement de frustration, consciente que ma réaction était stupide. Mais il fallait dire que j'avais une nouvelle difficile à annoncer à Hook, et que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Dû à mon passé, c'était normal que j'aie peur. J'étais surtout effrayée à l'idée qu'il prenne mal la chose et qu'il m'abandonne, j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule une fois de plus. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous chez Granny parce que la présence d'autres personnes me rassurait, mais en y pensant plus profondément, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le faire dans un lieu plus intime. Nous avions aménagé la maison qu'il avait choisi pour nous à Camelot pour pouvoir enfin y habiter ensemble, lui, Henry une semaine sur deux, lorsqu'il ne logeait pas chez Regina, et moi, afin d'avoir plus d'intimités. Tout bien considéré, j'aurais dû tout lui dire là-bas. C'était notre lieu à nous, et, au moins, s'il se mettait en colère à cause de la situation, ce que je craignais tout particulièrement, je ne me prendrais pas la honte en public.

Je secouai la tête et soupirai une nouvelle fois longuement. Il fallait bien que je rentre à un moment où à un autre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser poiroter plus longtemps et, de toute façon, il allait finir par se rendre compte que je restais seule dehors comme une abrutie, trop effrayée à l'idée d'entrer et d'aller l'affronter. Je fermai les paupières un dixième de seconde, tirai une nouvelle fois sur mon t-shirt, puis je fis un pas en avant, un deuxième, et, d'une démarche raide, je passai la porte du restaurant en faisant tinter la sonnette.

Killian se retourna immédiatement vers moi et un sourire illumina son visage. J'essayai de le lui rendre, sans grand succès cependant car à la pensée que son sourire allait sûrement vite s'effacer, je sentis un sanglot apparaître dans ma gorge. Je décidai de l'ignorer, puis, d'un pas mal assuré, je m'approchai de la table où il était installé et m'assis en face de lui, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passée, je t'ai pris ça en attendant, me dit-il en pointant une tasse de chocolat chaud agrémenté de cannelle du menton.

Je mis mes mains autour de la tasse brûlante et poussai un discret soupir de découragement. Comment allais-je réussir à dire ce qu'il se passait à l'homme que j'aimais ?

\- Swan, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Je hochai la tête, n'arrivant pas à répondre à cause de la boule qui était toujours coincée dans ma gorge, ce qui m'énervait au plus au point. Il ne sembla pas convaincu, car il continua en disant :

\- Non ça ne va pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'avais l'attention d'attendre un peu pour tout lui dire, mais, tout compte fait, il valait mieux que je lui avoue tout immédiatement histoire de ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules. Je relevai donc les yeux pour le regarder en face, et dis d'une voix un peu étouffée :

\- J'ai trouvé la source de mes malaises.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me dit-il avec un sourire, ça fait quelques temps que ça traîne, ce truc là, quand même. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour tout lui avouer, décidant qu'il valait mieux tout déballer tout de suite plutôt que de le dire d'une manière détournée, mais aucun son n'en sorti et je fermai les paupières pour essayer de me concentrer. Il se rendit visiblement compte de mon trouble, et il posa sa main valide sur la mienne en disant :

\- C'est si grave, cette chose ?

Je ne répondis rien, mais je rouvris les paupières pour pouvoir le voir. Il me regardait d'un air tracassé, mais il me sourit et me dit avec douceur :

\- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Emma. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là.

Ses paroles me réconfortèrent, et je pris une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une traite pour éviter de me dégonfler à nouveau :

\- Killian, je suis enceinte.

Un long silence abasourdi s'installa. Il ne me lâcha pas la main, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il me regardait juste fixement, seul son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration témoin du fait qu'il ne s'était pas subitement changé en statue. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir à cela. Je m'étais préparée à des cris, à des accusations parce que c'était de ma faute, avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, je n'avais pas pris la pilule, mais pas à cette absence de parole qui était plus qu'étrange. Enfin, après un long moment, il finit par dire en plissant légèrement les yeux :

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Je suis enceinte, répétai-je dans un murmure, étonnée d'avoir réussi à trouver le courage en moi pour prononcer une secondes fois cette phrase.

Il lâche brusquement ma main comme si elle l'avait brûlée en continuant à me fixer étrangement. Une secondes après sa réaction, je sentais déjà les larmes me piquer les yeux, et je levai le regard pour les empêcher de couler. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à des cris de joie, mais c'était ce que je redoutais, et j'avais peur qu'il me laisse de nouveau seule. J'étais seule pour ma première grossesse, je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir supporter perdre l'homme que j'aimais à cause de la seconde.

\- … De moi ? Dit Hook en reprenant subitement la parole.

\- Non, du Pape, répliquai-je en cachant ma tristesse derrière une barrière de sarcasmes. Bien sur que je suis enceinte de toi, Killian. De qui d'autre pourrais-je l'être ?

\- Mais… Comment ? Demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdi.

Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, mais ses paroles voulaient tout dire. Je sentais que j'allais vraiment me mettre à pleurer, et je ne voulais pas le faire devant lui. Après tout, tout était de ma faute, je n'avais qu'à faire plus attention. A présent, j'allais de nouveau me retrouver seule. J'étais vraiment trop bête.

Je me levai précipitamment et courus presque pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. Je voulais juste sortir de là, rester près de lui était trop douloureux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais perdu pour de bon, et je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir. Avant de claquer la porte derrière moi, j'entendis Killian crier :

\- Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Emma… !

Je m'avançais sur la terrasse du restaurant mais il fut plus rapide que moi et il passa lui aussi la porte en criant toujours :

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang?!

Il ne fut pas long à me rattraper par la main et à m'obliger à me retourner. Je ne cherchai pas à résister car je savais qu'il allait de toute manière insister, mais en me retournant vers lui, je fus étonnée de ne lire aucune colère sur son visage mais une totale incompréhension.

\- Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ?! Tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte et puis tu t'enfuis sans explication !

J'essuyai une larme qui avait échappée à ma vigilance et qui roulait à présent sur ma joue et je dis avec force :

\- Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je sais que tout est ma faute. Je sais aussi que tu ne veux plus me voir, alors je préfère te faciliter la tâche. Je suis enceinte, et je vais encore me retrouver toute seule. J'arrive toujours à tout gâcher. Je suis vraiment une idiote, je…

\- Te retrouver toute seule ? Répéta Killian en me jetant un regard surpris.

\- Ben oui, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant. Tout est ma faute. Tu vas m'abandonner, je le sais. Comme mes parents l'on fait, comme Neal l'a fait, ça finit toujours comme ça pour moi de toute façon.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner, Emma… me dit-il d'une voix grave en me jetant un regard perçant.

J'eus un haut-le-corps tant j'étais surprise et il lâcha mon poignet. Ma main retomba le long de mon corps sans que j'y fasse attention. Je ne comprenais pas, il n'allait pas me laisser ?

\- Qu...Quoi? Bafouillai-je, incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a dû surmonter pour rester ensemble, tu crois que je vais te laisser alors que tu es enceinte ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu, Swan ?

\- Mais… Ta réaction, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Je suis juste surpris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas content, et surtout pas que je vais te laisser toute seule…

\- Content ? Répétai-je de nouveau, abasourdie, sans me rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Emma, je sais qu'on n'en a pas discuté, mais ça tombe au bon moment. Nous avons une maison rien qu'à nous. Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser notre enfant ne pas avoir de père ?

\- Notre enfant ? Répétai-je d'une petite voix, chamboulée par ses paroles. Tu veux dire que tu vas être là pour l'élever ?

\- Enfin, Emma, comment as-tu pu penser le contraire ? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On s'aime, non ? Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, dans ce cas ?

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer finirent par arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il n'allait pas m'abandonner, je n'allais pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois seule, il allait m'accompagner durant ma grossesse et il nous allions élever notre enfant ensemble. Nous seulement j'étais heureuse car finalement tout finissait bien, mais, en plus, une joie soudaine et immense m'envahit à l'idée que nous allions avoir un bébé. J'avais découvert la nouvelle le matin-même et, trop effrayée à l'idée de la réaction de Killian, je n'avais pas pensé à me réjouir de la nouvelle. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et, de soulagement, je me jetai dans ses bras.

Il me serra contre lui avec force et j'eus l'impression qu'il souriait lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais te laisser ?

\- Merci, soufflai-je simplement sans répondre à sa question.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, puis il finit par se détacher de moi. Il garda cependant une de mes mains serrée dans la sienne, et il me dit avec douceur :

\- Allez, viens, allons chercher à manger, on apportera tout ça à la maison et tu me racontera tout, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et lui sourit à mon tour tandis qu'il m'entraînait par la main vers le restaurant. En gardant toujours un contact corporel avec moi, il commanda deux cheeseburgers à Granny au comptoir puis, pendant que cette-dernière s'éloignait vers les cuisines, il se retourna vers moi d'un air soudain inquiet.

\- Attends, tu peux manger ça, au moins ?

\- Tu es au courant que j'ai le droit de manger pendant neuf mois, n'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je en émettant un petit rire, chose que je n'aurais pas pensé être possible lorsque j'étais venue le retrouver un peu plus tôt.

Je m'étais imaginée des cris, de la tristesse, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il accepterait la nouvelle aussi facilement, qu'il soit heureux à l'idée d'être père et qu'il veuille discuter de tous les détails avec moi devant un burger. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve tellement la situation me paraissait improbable. Je levai les yeux vers Killian, qui regardait vers les cuisines en tapant machinalement de son crochet sur le comptoir, pour m'assurer que tout était réel. Je dus rester un assez long moment comme ça sans m'en rendre compte car il finit par se retourner vers moi en disant :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase et ça ne sembla pas le déranger, car un énorme sourire éclaira soudain son visage. Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, mais il prit rapidement la parole pour éclairer la situation :

\- Tu sais quoi, _love_ ?

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en m'interrogeant sur ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

\- Plus j'y pense, et plus je suis heureux.

Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il m'avait pris par la taille et avait posé sa bouche sur la mienne. Nous restâmes longtemps à nous embrasser, et il me serra si fort qu'il me souleva de terre. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité, mais nous fûmes interrompus par une voix familière, et Killian me reposa sur le sol.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai envie de vous voir vous bécoter pendant que je mange ?

\- Regina ! S'exclama aussitôt la voix de Robin qui, d'après ce que j'entendais, rigolait à moitié.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers Regina qui était assise dans le fond du restaurant et nous regardait d'un air plus qu'exaspéré, un sourcil levé, tandis que Robin, comme je l'avais deviné, était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

\- Figure-toi que nous avons une bonne raison pour le faire ! Répliqua Killian en rigolant lui aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas la savoir ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hook se tourna vers moi et murmura pour ne pas que nos amis entendent :

\- Tu veux leur dire maintenant ?

\- Je préfère l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- C'est toi le boss, répondit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Granny revint avec notre commande au moment précis où Killian prononçait la phrase. Il me lâcha la main pour se saisir de notre repas, emballé dans un sac, et lança par dessus son épaule :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Regina, tu peux manger tranquille. On va s'embrasser ailleurs.

J'entendis le grognement d'exaspération de mon amie dans mon dos alors que nous passions la porte du restaurant.

* * *

\- Résumons, dit Killian, qui semblait un peu perdu par toutes les révélations que je venais de lui faire. Tu es enceinte de…

\- ...Neuf semaines, complétai-je avec patience, consciente que la situation était nouvelle pour lui.

\- Au moment où… ?

\- Oui, exactement au moment où nous sommes revenus de l'Underworld, dis-je en lui jetant un regard en coin, attendant sa réaction.

\- C'est vrai que c'était une belle nuit… Déclara-t-il après une brève pause, affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Très malin, répliquai-je en plissant les yeux d'un air faussement menaçant.

Nous étions installés sur notre lit, face à face, les restes de notre repas posé sur le sol à côté de nous, et je venais de lui dire tout ce que je savais à propos de ma grossesse et de comment elle allait se dérouler. Il m'avait écouté attentivement et essayait à présent de tout remettre en place pour être sûr de bien comprendre la situation. Je changeai de position pour me mettre en tailleur, et il posa immédiatement sa main sur la mienne en affichant un air inquiet :

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Je change juste de position, Killian. Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas être comme ça durant toute la grossesse ? Me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Eh, c'est nouveau pour moi, se défendit-il en affichant un air innocent.

\- Pour mettre les choses au clair, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Je peux toujours bouger sans risquer quelque chose. Tu es rassuré ?

Il me regarda en secouant la tête d'un air amusé, puis il sembla réfléchir durant quelque secondes avant de dire :

\- On ne dirait pas que tu es enceinte…

\- Je prend ça pour un compliment, répliquai-je en levant un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

\- Non, je veux dire, ce n'est pas censé déjà se voir ? Dit-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque moqueuse.

\- Ça dépend de la personne. En l'occurrence, ça ne se voit pas encore, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment.

Il hocha la tête et me sourit au moment où j'entendais une clé rentrer dans la serrure et des gens pénétrer dans notre maison.

\- Emma ? Prononça immédiatement la voix de ma mère.

Je lui avais donné rendez-vous ici, ainsi qu'à mon père, Henry et Regina pour leur annoncer à tous la bonne nouvelle en même temps. J'avais donné la clé à mes parents en cas d'urgence, mais je voyais qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour l'utiliser. Je descendis du lit d'un bond, suivie par Hook, ouvris la porte de la chambre et dévalai les escaliers pour découvrir mes amis et ma famille qui m'attendaient dans le salon. En les regardant de plus près, je vis avec étonnement qu'ils avaient l'air tracassé.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandai-je, soudain inquiète.

\- Tu voulais nous voir ? Demanda précipitamment ma mère sans tenir compte de ma question.

Je ne répondis pas et promenai un regard soupçonneux sur les gens qui se trouvaient devant moi, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Killian qui haussa les épaules pour me signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi sur la raison de leur expression inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Demandai-je prudemment, de peur que quelque chose ne se soit encore produit. Vous en faites une tête...

\- Tu n'as pas une mauvaise nouvelle à nous annoncer ? Demanda mon père en affichant un air d'incompréhension la plus totale. Quand tu nous appelle comme ça, c'est toujours pour nous faire part d'un nouveau problème...

Prenant soudain conscient de la raison de leur comportement, j'éclatai de rire sous le regard incrédule de ma famille et me tournai vers Killian pour voir que lui aussi souriait.

\- Non, tout va bien, dis-je pour les rassurer. Plus que bien, même. Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Depuis le temps, l'expression « bonne nouvelle » s'est effacée de mon vocabulaire, déclara Regina avec pertinence.

\- Et bien il est peut-être temps de le réintroduire, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Je pris une grande inspiration et dis sans pouvoir effacer le sourire de mon visage :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Il y eut un silence de quelques seconde avant que mes paroles ne prennent sens dans l'esprit de ma famille, et lorsque ce fut fait, ma mère se jeta littéralement sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Un peu surprise, je laissai échapper un éclat de rire avant de la serrer à mon tour contre moi.

\- C'est merveilleux, Emma, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je relevai la tête pour voir mon père qui dévisageait Killian avec un air méfiant. Ce dernier du s'en rendre compte, car lorsque je me détachai de ma mère, il dit à David en levant les bras en l'air dans un signe d'innocence :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

\- Encore bien, répondit mon père sans cependant quitter Killian des yeux.

Il s'avança ensuite vers moi, gardant toujours un contact visuel avec Killian du coin de l'œil, et me serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations, Emma, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

\- Il va y avoir un nouveau bébé dans la famille ? Demanda soudain Henry alors que je me détachais de mon père.

\- Tu vas être grand frère, Henry, dis-je en m'approchant de mon fils.

\- C'est plutôt cool, dit-il alors en venant lui aussi m'enlacer.

\- Génial, un nouveau Charming, comme si on n'en avait déjà pas assez comme ça, intervint Regina avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

\- Je prends ça comme des félicitations venant de toi, alors merci, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

\- Dis-nous tout ! S'exclama alors ma mère qui avait l'air surexcitée. Tu es enceinte de combien de temps ? Tu l'as appris comment ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu…

\- Wow, calme-toi, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil. Je vais tout vous raconter, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et sur ces paroles, je leur désignai le canapé qui se trouvait devant eux et m'assis à mon tour alors que Killian passait un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et si ça vous a plu, je posterai la suite assez rapidement! :D**

 **Ah, et aussi, excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe qui trainent sûrement par-ci par-là :p j'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais c'est compliqué de trouver les fautes dans quelque chose qu'on a écrit soi-même**

 **A bientôt! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je poste déjà ici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Comme elle est déjà écrite, je posterai probablement deux fois par semaine :p**

 **Je voulais juste rappeler que lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, je n'avais pas les informations qu'on a maintenant grâce à la 5B :p je parle donc ici rapidement de Belle et de Rumple, sans avoir intégré la grossesse de Belle dans l'histoire :p**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes bien! :D Je compte poster à un rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine, probablement le mercredi et le dimanche, si c'est ok pour vous? :)**

 **Guest** **: Merci beaucoup pour la review! Un chapitre par jour ça ma paraît un peu beaucoup, parce que du coup j'aurais rapidement publié toute la fic, mais je compte poster deux chapitres par semaine :p en tout cas je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire! :D**

 **Lily-lily48 : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire! :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le début, et espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! :)**

 **Sur-ce les amis, je vous laisse à la lecture :)**

* * *

 ****\- Honnêtement, je trouve que ce n'est pas mal d'être un peu tranquilles, pour une fois. C'est le première fois depuis très longtemps que nous ne sommes pas menacés par quelque chose, dit Belle en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant.

\- Sachant que j'étais la dernière personne à vous avoir menacés, en partie en tout cas, je suis moi aussi soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ça, répliquai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Emma ! S'exclama ma mère comme si j'avais dit une bêtise.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Mais tu as raison, Belle, ça fait du bien.

Nous étions installées à une table chez Granny, où Hook et moi avions organisé une petite fête en présence de tous nos amis pour enfin leur annoncer à tous ma grossesse. J'étais enceinte de 12 semaines, et j'estimais que le moment était venu de tout leur dire. A part Henry, mes parents, Regina et Robin, personne ne savait pourquoi nous leur avions demandé de venir, et je devais avouer que faire durer le suspens me plaisait assez bien.

Ma mère était occupée à bercer mon frère dans ses bras et Belle tenait un verre de vin en main, le regard soudain perdu dans la vague. Elle avait de nouveau été horriblement déçue par Gold, mais elle semblait reprendre petit à petit ses esprits, et elle recommençait à vivre après plusieurs semaines passées dans un état de choc. Regina avait posé un bracelet au Ténébreux pour l'empêcher de pratiquer la magie ou de blesser quelqu'un. Il était allé se terrer quelque part, essayant de se faire discret, trop honteux de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa magie, et d'avoir encore tout perdu à cause de sa soif de pouvoir.

En ce qui me concernait, je buvais une tasse de chocolat chaud tout en mangeant un morceau de moelleux au chocolat. Depuis que j'avais appris ma grossesse, j'avais l'impression d'avoir faim tout le temps et je m'étais découvert une soudaine passion pour la nourriture. Il fallait dire que mes envies étaient probablement accentuées par le fait que j'avais passé ma première grossesse en prison et que je n'avais évidemment pas eu le droit de manger ce que je voulais, passant littéralement 9 mois à mourir de faim.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père, Robin, Regina et Killian, qui discutaient avec animation dans un coin de la pièce tout en me disant que, quelques années plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais imaginé me trouver en compagnie de tous les gens que j'aimais pour leur annoncer que j'étais enceinte. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'aurais jamais cru non plus être frappée par une malédiction. La vie prenait vraiment des drôles de tournants, parfois.

J'avais reporté mon attention sur Belle et ma mère, qui continuaient à parler, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment leur conversation, plongée dans mes pensées. Je sentis brusquement une main s'abattre sur mon épaule, et je sursautai légèrement. Je me retournai et souris à Killian, qui se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Belle, en face de moi.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de tout leur dire, tu ne penses pas ? Il y en a qui commencent à s'impatienter.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Leroy ? Demandai-je en riant.

\- Je me demande sérieusement comment tu sais ça, répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil. On y va ?

Je hochai la tête et me levai, le suivant en me faufilant entre nos amis qui, à mon grande plaisir, avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Killian s'arrêta devant le comptoir, et afin d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, il bondit littéralement dessus s'attirant immédiatement les foudres de Granny qui se mit à tempêter contre lui.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Où as-tu été élevé, enfin ?!

\- Chez les pirates, dit-il comme si tout était parfaitement normal, ce qui déclencha mon hilarité. Et puis, crois moi, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Allez viens, _love,_ ajouta-t-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me hisser jusqu'à lui.

Depuis qu'il avait appris ma grossesse, il était littéralement sur-protecteur avec moi, voulant m'assister dans toutes mes tâches et bougonnant à chaque fois que je devais me rendre au commissariat. Il trouvait mon lieu de travail trop dangereux, maintenant que j'étais enceinte. Je faisais semblant de râler à chaque fois qu'il s'avérait trop protecteur, mais intérieurement, cela m'attendrissait beaucoup, car d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'avais jamais cru avoir un jour l'occasion de partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui tenait autant à moi. Jusqu'au moment où Henry m'avait retrouvée, j'étais persuadée de ne pas être faite pour le bonheur. Et je me trouvais à présent là, enceinte, entourée, heureuse. Parfois, je me demandais si tout ça n'était pas un rêve, et si je n'allais pas me réveiller dans mon appartement à Boston, seule et malheureuse. Mais lorsque je croisais les yeux de Killian, de mes parents et de mon fils, je savais que tout cela était bien réel, et j'étais rassurée.

\- Bon, tout le monde, écoutez, dit-il une fois que je fus debout à ses côtés, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre à travers la rumeur des conversations .

Petit à petit, les bruits de voix se turent et nos amis tournèrent la tête vers nous, certains affichant un air étonné qui traduisait clairement leur surprise de nous voir ainsi debout sur le comptoir du restaurant.

\- Si nous vous avons fait venir ici, c'est parce que nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, reprit-il lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir capté l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha Leroy qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, un verre de bière en main.

\- Si tu ne venais pas de nous interrompre, tu saurais déjà ce qui t'a amené ici, répliquai-je en rigolant à moitié.

Ma remarque déclencha les rires de notre audience, et Killian me lança un coup d'œil amusé. Lorsque le silence fut de nouveau revenu, il se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air appuyé pour me signifier que c'était à mon tour de parler. Je hochai le tête et pris une grande inspiration avant de dire en souriant :

\- Ce qu'on voulait vous annoncer c'est que… je suis enceinte.

Il y eut un silence surpris de quelques secondes, puis, de concert, mes amis se remirent tous à parler en même temps d'un air joyeux, si bien que je n'arrivais pas un comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils me disaient. Par dessus le brouhaha, j'entendis la voix de Leroy dire à nouveau :

\- Du pirate ?

\- Oui, sinon il ne serait pas debout à côté de moi, me moquai-je ne levant les yeux au ciel.

Les conversations s'étaient de nouveaux tues pour écouter notre échange, et c'est donc dans un silence relatif que Leroy répondit d'un air vengeur :

\- Il me semblait bien que tu avais grossi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que mon père et Killian s'exclamaient d'une même voix :

\- Ça ne va pas, non ?!

\- Ben quoi, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle est fourrée ici toute la journée à manger des Cheeseburgers. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir.

Toujours secouée d'un rire silencieux, je baissai les yeux vers mon pull pour m'assurer qu'il ne faisait que se moquer de moi et que ma grossesse ne se voyait pas encore. Il était vrai que mon ventre s'était déjà légèrement arrondi et que mes jeans commençaient petit à petit à me serrer, mais je fus rassurée en constatant que ma grossesse était invisible lorsque je portais des vêtements.

Lorsque mes rires se furent calmés, les félicitations surgirent de tous côtés, me donnant un peu le vertige. Je descendis du comptoir, happée par les bras de mes amis qui voulaient tous me féliciter et me serrer dans leurs bras. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je finis par réussir à échapper quelques secondes à la foule, et je profitai de ce moment de répit pour sortir dans l'air froid de la nuit. Je serrais les bras autour de moi pour me protéger du vent, et m'écroulai littéralement sur une chaise de la terrasse déserte. J'entendais les bruits de conversations aux teintes joyeuses qui provenaient de l'intérieur du restaurant, mais j'étais tout de même contente d'avoir droit à quelques minutes de calme. L'agitation m'avait un peu déstabilisée, et j'étais fatiguée à cause de la fête et de l'heure tardive. Je me calai dans le fond de la chaise, plaçai mes deux mains à plat sur mon ventre, levai la tête vers le ciel et pris quelques grandes inspirations, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais ne reconnus pas tout de suite la personne qui s'avançait vers moi à cause de l'obscurité.

\- Alors, _love,_ on fuit la foule ?

\- Avoue que ça fait du bien de se retrouver un peu au calme, répondis-je à Killian qui vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en souriant.

Je me redressai un peu sur ma chaise et me tournai vers lui en lui rendant son sourire, contente qu'il soit venu me retrouver.

\- Et tu ne m'as même pas invité à me joindre à toi ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la foule, répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

\- Je t'ai apporté ça, dit-il en posant sur la table une assiette contenant une part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Dieu te bénisse, répliquai-je en me saisissant de la fourchette qu'il me tendait pour la piquer dans le gâteau.

\- Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, répondit-il en souriant toujours. Ça me fait juste plaisir de te voir comme ça.

\- De me voir affamée ?

\- Non, dit-il en riant avant de retrouver brusquement son sérieux. De te voir heureuse.

Sa remarque me surprit et je marquai un léger mouvement de recul avant de sentir un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Touchée par ses paroles, je posai ma fourchette et m'approchai tout doucement de lui pour l'embrasser. Nous restâmes un long moment collés l'un à l'autre, puis il finit par se détacher de moi et dit d'un air moqueur, les sourcils haussés dans une mimique espiègle dont lui seul avait le secret :

\- Si j'avais su que cette phrase te faisait cet effet là, je l'aurais utilisée avant.

\- Espèce d'idiot, dis-je en riant au moment où la porte du restaurant s'ouvrait une deuxième fois et que la voix de mon père retentissait dans l'obscurité :

\- Emma ? Hook ?

\- On est là, répondis-je simplement.

\- On vous cherchait partout, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?

\- On arrive, répliquai-je sans répondre à la question. Donne-nous une minute.

Il obéit sans poser de questions et referma la porte derrière lui. Je poussai un soupir, consciente que mon moment de répit était terminé, et m'étirai avant de me lever.

\- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner, cette fois, ordonnai-je à Killian alors qu'il suivait le mouvement. Au moins, nous serons deux à recevoir les étreintes, c'est déjà moi épuisant.

\- Je ne te lâche pas, me dit-il en me saisissant la main.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire, et il m'entraîna à sa suite vers l'entrée du restaurant.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je suis consciente qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant, mais je prends le temps de poser le décor. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils ont tout de même le droit à quelques semaines de répit! :p Je vous promet quelques chapitres plus mouvementés dans la suite de l'histoire ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore connaître vos avis! :D**

 **A très bientôt! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voici comme promis le troisième chapitre de cette fic! Merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, et aux nouveaux followers, je vous aime les gars :3**

 **Et, bien sûr, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review! :D Voici les réponses :**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant! Je ne peux malheureusement pas poster plus de deux chapitres par semaines parce que je suis à l'université, et que relire les chapitres que je poste pour éviter le plus possible les erreurs me prend pas mal de temps, alors je suis contente que le rythme de publication te convienne! :D**

 **captainswan7683 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant! :)**

 **CaptainSwan72 : Voici la suite! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me faire! :D**

* * *

\- Debout, Swan, c'est l'heure ! Clama la voix de Killian, qui s'était penché vers moi pour me parler.

\- Mmm, grognai-je pour toute réponse en me retournant pour lui échapper, remontant la couette par dessus ma tête.

Je l'avais entendu se lever un bon bout de temps auparavant et circuler dans la maison, échangeant des rires avec Henry, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de me lever à mon tour, restant plongée dans un demi-sommeil. Je savais qu'il avait attendu le dernier moment pour me réveiller, voulant me laisser me reposer, mais j'étais toujours épuisée. C'était étrange parce que j'avais dormi beaucoup plus que d'habitude, mais la grossesse devait probablement jouer dans ma fatigue.

\- Emma ! Ajouta Killian avec des rires dans la voix.

\- C'est trop tôt, répliquai-je d'une voix rauque en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Il est 9h du matin, il n'est pas si tôt que ça, et si tu continues à traîner on va être en retard pour l'échographie.

Je le sentis s'asseoir dans le lit à côté de moi et il passa sa main dans mon dos pour le caresser dans un va et vient agréable.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu la première échographie, et maintenant que Hook avait mieux compris le concept, il était surexcité à l'idée de voir notre enfant. J'étais contente aussi, bien sûr, mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée et je mourrais d'envie de me rendormir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu de bonne humeur le matin ? Grommelai-je pour toute réponse. Il est trop tôt pour ça.

\- J'ai fait des œufs et j'ai été chercher du bacon chez Granny, ça te motive ?

\- Ça dépend, répliquai-je, subitement intéressée. Il y a des toasts avec ?

\- Tu as cru que j'allais oublier ça ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Il y a bien une chose que je peux t'accorder, tu sais parler aux femmes, dis-je alors en roulant sur le dos pour le dévisager.

Il me sourit et je me relevai pour m'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, m'étirant pour essayer de faire disparaître la fatigue. Je souris à Hook qui me regardait avec insistance, me levai du lit et dis en disparaissant dans la salle de bain :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me dépêche, c'est promis !

En effet, une quinzaine de minutes ( et plusieurs soupirs de frustration en me rendant compte que j'allais devoir acheter des nouveaux jeans car les miens étaient devenus vraiment trop petits) plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger, disant bonjour à mon fils en passant, avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise faisant face à celle de Killian en baillant.

\- On a eu des problèmes pour se réveiller, à ce que je vois, dit Henry alors que je me saisissais d'un toast pour le poser à côté des mes œufs et de mon bacon.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, répliquai-je en pointant ma fourchette vers lui d'un air faussement menaçant, ce qui déclencha son hilarité . Je te jure, si seulement je pouvais boire du café…

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça, répliqua Killian en levant les sourcils. La caféine est mauvaise pour le bébé.

\- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire ça, dit Henry en me jetant un coup d'œil entendu.

\- Exactement ce que je pensais ! Répliquai-je en adressant un sourire innocent à Hook.

\- Je l'aurais découvert de toute façon. Tu sais que ta mère m'a pris à part l'autre jour pour me dire tous ce à quoi tu devais faire attention pendant la grossesse ?

\- Sérieusement ? Répondis-je, dépitée. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. A croire qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance...

\- Elle a raison, répliqua Killian en me lançant un regard presque sévère. Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter d'aller au commissariat…

\- Je ne suis pas en verre, Killian, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre juste parce que je suis enceinte.

\- Non, mais tu pourrais faire plus attention...

\- Attention à quoi ? Dis-je en riant. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

\- Il n'est pas trop tôt pour vous chamailler ? Intervint Henry en essayant d'étouffer ses éclats de rire.

\- Mange et tais-toi, toi, plaisantai-je, déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez mon fils.

Je vis soudain Killian jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, et je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il m'éclaira en disant précipitamment d'un air affolé :

\- Il faut partir maintenant, on va être en retard.

\- Je sais que tu te réjouis de voir le bébé, mais tu es au courant que Whale ne va pas s'envoler si nous n'arrivons pas à l'heure pile, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air de reproche en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

\- Ok, ok, dis-je en jetant un regard déçu à mon assiette encore à moitié remplie. Je ne peux pas finir de manger, d'abord ?

\- Si tu t'étais levée plus tôt, tu aurais eu le temps de terminer ton petit déjeuner, répliqua-t-il en trépignant d'impatience.

\- La vie nous oblige à faire des choix cruels, plaisantai-je avant de me rendre compte que lui ne rigolait pas du tout.

Je poussai un soupir, engloutis en quelques secondes le reste de mon bacon, me saisis d'un toast posé sur la table, et me levai en jetant un sourire à Killian, qui me regardait d'un air agacé.

\- Ok, _Kid_ , dis-je à l'intention de Henry. On y va, sinon Hook va finir par tuer quelqu'un. Ne fais pas de bêtises, sois prudent, sois sage… Enfin, tu sais, je te l'ai déjà assez répété, je crois.

\- Vous aussi soyez sage, lança Henry alors que, le toast en bouche afin d'avoir mes mains libres pour enfiler ma veste et ouvrir la porte, je passai l'entrée de la maison, suivie de Killian qui me lançait des regards chargés d'impatience.

* * *

\- Tu vois qu'on n'est pas en retard, dis-je, assise sur une chaise de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, alors que Killian lançait des regards répétés vers la porte pour voir si Whale n'apparaissait pas.

\- Je préférais être sûr que…

\- C'est lui qui est en retard ! L'interrompis-je sans tenir compte de sa tentative de justification.

\- Ne râle pas, ça ne sert à rien, répliqua-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Je ne râle pas, je me dis juste que j'aurais très bien pu finir de manger.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, il ne faut jamais se mettre entre une femme enceinte et son repas, dit-il en riant à moitié, son attention portée totalement sur moi à présent.

\- C'est ma mère qui t'as dit ça ? Dis-je, un peu mécontente qu'il se moque de moi, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'elle me mette au courant, je te rappelle que je vis avec toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, mais me repris vite et lui lançai un regard faussement courroucé.

\- Tu vois, j'ai réussi à te faire rire, dit-il en levant un sourcil, ayant l'air particulièrement content de lui.

\- Tu peux être sûr que ce moment de faiblesse ne se reproduira plus, répliquai-je, mais le sourire que je n'arrivais pas à cacher démentait mes paroles.

La porte qui se trouvait en face de nous s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et Whale apparut en nous faisant signe de rentrer dans la salle d'examen :

\- Désolé pour le retard.

\- C'est pas grave, grommela Killian en passant à côté de lui, mais j'interceptai le regard assassin qu'il lançait derrière son dos.

Je cachai mon sourire derrière ma main et m'installai sur une des chaises placées devant le bureau de Whale.

\- Alors, Emma, dit-il en s'installant en face de nous, comment se passe la grossesse ? Rien de précis à me signaler ?

\- Non, je me sens plutôt bien dans l'ensemble...

\- Et c'est vrai qu'elle a bonne appétit, intervint Hook en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.

Je lui balançai un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de vengeance, ce qui le fit taire dans la seconde.

\- Ça arrive quelque fois d'avoir des envies de nourriture pendant la grossesse, c'est tout à fait normal, expliqua Whale en riant à cause de ma réaction. Nous en sommes à la treizième semaine, c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçai d'un geste et interceptai le regard en coin que me lançait discrètement Hook, comme s'il se demandait si je lui en voulais vraiment à cause des ses moqueries. Je lui répondis silencieusement par un léger sourire, et il sembla rassuré.

\- Si il n'y a rien de spécial à dire, nous allons commencer l'échographie, déclara alors Whale en me désignant de la main la table d'examen.

Je me levai et m'installai le plus confortablement possible sur la table tandis que Hook s'asseyait sur le tabouret placé à côté de moi. Il me prit la main en enlaça ses doigts aux miens en me lançant un petit sourire enjoué. Le Docteur remonta mon t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi mon ventre déjà un peu arrondi, et y appliqua le gel, dont la froideur me fit sursauter. Je sentis Killian se crisper à côté de moi, et il murmura pour ne pas que Whale entende:

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je sur le même ton, amusée par sa réaction. C'est juste un peu froid.

Je reportai bientôt mon attention vers Whale qui commençait l'examen, et plaçai mon bras libre sous ma nuque pour la surélever et mieux voir l'écran.

\- Voilà votre bébé, dit-il, mais je l'entendis à peine tant j'étais concentrée sur l'image qui venait d'apparaître devant mes yeux.

Je sentis immédiatement la main de Hook se serrer plus fort autour de la mienne, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. En lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil, je le vis les yeux rivés sur l'écran, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Moi-même, j'étais plutôt déstabilisée. Je n'avais pas profité de ma dernière grossesse à cause du fait, entre autre, que j'étais en prison, que je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente et que le père venait de m'abandonner, et je ne m'étais pas attendue à cette explosion de joie qui venait de survenir juste sous mon cœur. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer et les levai vers le plafond pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Ce moment était magnifique, et je ne voulais pas en perdre une seule seconde à cause des larmes.

\- Il est en parfaite santé, dit le Whale après un moment, alors qu'un silence ému s'était installé dans la pièce.

Aucun d'entre nous ne répondit, trop occupé à regarder l'écran, mais après une autre minute, Whale enleva la sonde de mon ventre et l'image s'effaça. Je sentis un petit pincement de déception dans ma poitrine, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps, mais je me relevai quand même en position assise sans protester et je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le bureau de Whale pour terminer la visite.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, Hook avait toujours l'air un peu sonné et tenait dans sa main l'image de notre bébé que le médecin nous avait donné, à laquelle il jetait cycliquement des petits coups d'œil incrédules, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Ça va ? Demandai-je en m'arrêtant de marcher pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est juste… ça paraît irréel.

\- Je sais, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. A moi aussi, ça me paraît bizarre. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un enfant avec un pirate.

Il plissa ses yeux dans un air faussement menaçant, et j'éclatai de rire. Il glissa alors la photo dans la poche de sa veste avant de me prendre la main.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez Granny histoire que tu puisses finir ton petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Laisse moi juste prévenir Henry qu'on ne rentrera pas tout de suite, dis-je en lui lâchant la main pour me saisir de mon portable, que j'avais mis dans ma poche.

J'ouvris des grands yeux en constatant que j'avais une dizaine d'appels manqués provenant du portable de ma mère, et relevai la tête vers Hook, soudain inquiète.

\- Ma mère a essayé de m'appeler, j'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave, dis-je avant de composer son numéro.

Je trépignai d'impatience pendant que le téléphone sonnait, et Killian me saisit la main pour m'apaiser en murmurant :

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien, attends de savoir ce qui se passe avant de t'inquiéter.

Je n'eus heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant que ma mère décroche, et je pris immédiatement la parole.

\- Maman, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'appeler ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, me répondit la voix surexcitée de ma mère au bout du fil, ce qui me déstabilisa au plus haut point.

Je lançai un regard d'incompréhension à Killian, qui me répondit par un coup d'œil interrogateur. Je mis mon téléphone sur haut parleur afin qu'il puisse écouter lui aussi la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Continuai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rien, je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passée l'échographie…

\- Tu es sérieuse ? L'interrompis-je en criant presque tandis que Killian était pris d'un fou-rire à mes côtés. Tu m'as appelé autant de fois pour savoir ça ? Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je te rappelle ? J'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave !

\- Pourquoi as-tu cru une chose pareille ? S'étonna-t-elle sans sembler comprendre la raison de ma colère.

\- Parce qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose de grave quand tu m'appelles ! M'exclamai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux avec lassitude.

\- Mais enfin, Emma, tout va bien ! Je veux juste savoir comment ça s'est passé, continua-t-elle, visiblement inconsciente de la frayeur qu'elle venait de me faire. Tu veux venir à la maison pour tout nous raconter ?

\- Je vais chez Granny avec Killian, répondis-je avec mauvaise humeur. Retrouve nous là-bas.

Et je raccrochai sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Killian essayait de se retenir de rire à côté de moi et je lui lançai un regard courroucé. Loin d'être impressionné, il prit la parole pour dire :

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne se passait rien de grave.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a fait ça, elle aurait pu se rendre compte que ça allait me faire peur, non ? M'exclamai-je, agitée, sans tenir compte de sa précédente remarque.

\- Calme-toi, Swan, dit Killian en reprenant sons sérieux à cause de ma réaction. Elle n'a rien fait de grave, elle tient juste à toi. Allez, viens, on y va. Tu es sûrement de mauvaise humeur parce que tu as faim.

Je lui lançai un regard en coin, les yeux plissés, mais ne parvins pas à retenir mon sourire face à sa taquinerie. Il afficha l'air charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret, apparemment plutôt fier de lui, puis il m'entraîna par la main et nous nous éloignâmes de l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vous promets un chapitre 4 un peu plus mouvementé! Je vais y faire revenir un personnage qu'on a déjà vu dans la série, mais qu'on ne voit plus depuis quelques temps... vos pronostics? :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!**

 **A bientôt! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant :3 je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc je vous laisse assez rapidement à la lecture :**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Coucou! Tout d'abord, merci de laisser une review à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment génial :3 Ensuite, si tu aimes bien voir Hook aussi protecteur, c'est tant mieux parce que ce sera récurrent durant toutes la fic! :) Je suis en première année de psychologie à l'université, et toi? Écrire est une de mes passions, alors j'essaye de trouver le temps pour ça, même si c'est parfois très compliqué! :) Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :D**

 **CaptainSwan72 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! :D Pour le sexe et le prénom du bébé, on ne saura qu'à la toute fin de la fic, donc il faudra attendre encore un peu ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

 **-** Hook ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter et laisse-moi faire mon travail, nom de dieu !

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Dit-il pour la énième fois, posté devant la porte du commissariat pour m'empêcher de passer.

\- Ça n'a rien de dangereux ! Je me contente de me balader dans la ville en voiture pour voir si Leroy n'est pas en train de taper sur quelqu'un, rien de plus. Parfois, je prends même un chocolat chaud et un beignet chez Granny en passant. Tu vas me dire que tu as peur que je me brûle en conduisant, c'est ça ?

\- Non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais maintenant que tu me fais part de cette habitude, je ne pense pas que conduire à une main soit particulièrement conseillé.

\- Dit l'homme ayant un crochet à la place de la main gauche, ironisai-je en le regardant de travers.

\- Ça, c'est un coup bas, Swan, grommela-t-il en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu m'as tendu la perche, répliquai-je en lui souriant d'un air innocent au moment même où mon portable se mettait à sonner.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, menaça Killian en pointant son crochet dans ma direction.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, marmonnai-je avant de décrocher. Allô ?

\- Emma ? Me répondit la voix de mon père.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? Devinai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Hook qui semblait avoir mis sa rancœur de côté pour écouter la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais j'ai reçu un appel me disant qu'il y avait de l'agitation sur la plage.

\- J'arrive, dis-je en raccrochant et en me dirigeant vers la sortie, que Killian avait libérée involontairement en avançant vers moi pour écouter mon père.

Je passai la porte avait qu'il n'ait pu réagir, et évitai souplement son geste lorsqu'il tenta de me saisir la main. Je me dirigeai ainsi vers ma voiture, rigolant à moitié, alors qu'il me suivait en protestant. Juste avant de grimper dans le véhicule, je me retournai vers lui et dis d'un air taquin :

\- Alors, tu continues à râler ou tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire les deux ? Dit-il en me regardant en chien de faïence.

\- Cette option n'est pas envisageable.

Je m'assis sur le siège conducteur et ne fus pas surprise de le voir ouvrir la porte quelques secondes plus tard, s'installant en soupirant du côté passager. Je mis la contact sans rajouter un mot et le silence s'installa dans le petit habitacle. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par prendre la parole :

\- Tu es bien silencieux, tu n'as toujours pas avalé le coup du crochet, c'est ça ?

\- Sérieusement, Emma, dit-il sans esquisser le moindre petit sourire. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques alors que tu pourrais très bien…

\- Ok, Killian, écoute-moi bien, le coupai-je en quittant la route des yeux pendant une seconde pour le regarder en face. Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça pour m'embêter et que tu es réellement inquiet, et je comprends ça. Mais je suis une grande fille. Je sais très bien ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. J'ai passé ma première grossesse dans une prison, et même si les conditions étaient loin d'être optimales, Henry va très bien aujourd'hui. Je ne compte pas arrêter de vivre simplement parce que je suis enceinte. Et, crois-moi, si je sens qu'il peut y avoir le moindre danger là où je vais, je fais demi-tour. Je tiens autant que toi à la santé du bébé.

Je jetai de nouveau un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et je vis qu'il semblait réfléchir à ses paroles avant de les prononcer. Enfin, il articula lentement :

\- Très bien, Swan. Je te fais confiance.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre, dis-je en garant ma voiture devant la plage.

\- Mais crois-moi, si je vois que ce qui se passe là-bas est dangereux et que tu ne fais rien pour éviter la situation, je viendrai te chercher par la peau du cou.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ça, répondis-je en lui souriant avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je m'avançai sur la plage mouillée par la pluie, et, en voyant au loin un attroupement de personnes si nombreuses que je ne pouvais pas distinguer ce qu'elles regardaient, je me tournai vers Killian d'un air incrédule :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il haussa les épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes en vitesse vers le groupe compact pour voir ce qui mettait les gens dans un état pareil.

Une fois arrivée, bloquée par la foule qui me cachait la vue, je décidai de me frayer un chemin de force entre les gens qui s'entassaient devant moi. Je bousculai plusieurs personnes en me faisant copieusement insulter par Leroy, et étais retournée dans sa direction pour répliquer quelque chose lorsque j'entendis mon prénom prononcé par une voix étrangement familière. Je me retournai immédiatement et entrouvris la bouche de surprise, les mots bloqués dans ma gorge. Au bout d'un moment, je retrouvai enfin l'usage de la parole et parvins à murmurer d'une voix rauque :

\- Elsa ?

Mon amie me prit dans ses bras au moment où je prononçais son prénom, et en regardant par dessus son épaule, je dis de nouveau :

\- Anna ? Tu es là aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Bredouillai-je, complètement déconcertée, en me détachant de l'emprise de mon amie.

Je vis mon père apparaître en face de moi, et il me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, découvrant lui aussi la situation plus que surprenante. Vu que je ne lui répondais pas, il se retourna vers la foule en criant pour couvrir les bruits de conversation :

\- Très bien, le spectacle est terminé, rentrez chez vous. Éloignez-vous, j'ai dit ! Insista-t-il devant le refus de certains de bouger.

J'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur Elsa, ne parvenant pas à croire ce que je voyais. Lorsqu'elle était repartie pour son royaume, je croyais que je ne la reverrai plus jamais, ce qui m'avait attristée car j'avais l'impression que nous ne comprenions mieux que quiconque, toutes les deux. Mais elle se tenait là, devant moi, tout sourire, et je finis de nouveau par prendre la parole en balbutiant un peu :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, répondit Elsa en secouant la tête. La chose est qu'une vieille femme d'Arendelle nous a légué en héritage les deux seuls haricots magiques présents dans le royaume. Personne ne savait qu'elle les possédait, et elle avait gardé le secret toute sa vie pour les protéger d'éventuels voleurs. Elle n'avait aucune famille, et a voulu en faire cadeau à la famille royale juste avant de mourir pour traduire sa loyauté envers nous. Je comptais les garder pour une éventuelle urgence, mais je me suis rendu compte au bout d'un temps que je n'en aurais probablement pas besoin. Nous avons donc décidé de venir à Storybrooke...

\- Sérieusement ?! Explosai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir avant ?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens pour… commença Anna avant que je ne la coupe à son tour.

\- Vous m'avez fait une peur folle !

\- Calme-toi, m'intima Killian en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Emma, enchaîna Elsa, qui paraissait un peu décontenancée par ma réaction, mais je voulais revenir parce que… tu me manquais.

Je poussai un léger soupir de frustration. Comment pouvais-je continuer à être en colère après ça ?

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Elsa, mais pour l'amour du ciel, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Vous avez laissé Arendelle sans souverains ?

\- Non, Krsitoff est resté, déclara Anna. Il fallait bien quelqu'un au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir et suivis des yeux mon père qui s'éloignait sur la plage, accompagné de certains habitants de Storybrooke. Je pris le temps de me remettre un peu les idées au clair et de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de détourner de nouveau mon attention vers les deux sœurs.

\- Vous m'avez fais peur, mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas contente de vous voir. Quoi de neuf à Arendelle, depuis le temps?

\- Kristoff est moi nous sommes enfin mariés, répondit Anna en souriant.

\- Et tout va pour le mieux, ajouta Elsa, qui semblait radieuse. Et ici, tout va bien ? Je vois que les choses ont pas mal changées, pour toi…

\- Comment ça ? M'étonnai-je en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ben… Tu es enceinte, me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre, incrédule, avant de me tourner vers Killian qui cachait son rire derrière sa main. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma grossesse était déjà visible.

\- Ça se voit autant que ça ? M'inquiétai-je en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Hook, qui s'était mis dos à moi pour calmer son fou rire.

\- Oui, répondit Anna le plus naturellement du monde. Enfin, je veux dire, non, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper en voyant mon visage. Enfin, un peu…

\- Ça se voit un peu, mais tu resplendis, Emma, dit Elsa avec douceur en me prenant les deux mains. Et tu es définitivement encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé, mais très vite, mon expression fut remplacée par un sourire timide. Je repris assez rapidement la parole, bien que toujours un peu déstabilisée par leurs déclarations, afin de dissiper le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Et donc, vous pouvez rester jusque quand ?

\- Pas très longtemps, histoire de ne pas laisser le royaume aux mains de Krsitoff…. Quoi, ajouta Elsa en voyant sa sœur sur le point de protester. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il saura gérer la situation s'il se passait quelque chose. Mais nous pouvons rester quelques jours, en tout cas.

\- Génial, dis-je, le sourire retrouvé. Tu veux que j'appelle quelques personnes pour qu'on aille boire un verre chez Granny ? Je suis sûre que mes parents seront contents de vous revoir., toutes les deux

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme et je leur fis signe d'aller vers ma voiture. Pendant qu'elle marchaient, je restais volontairement en retrait, encore un peu troublée par leurs paroles. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma grossesse se voyait déjà. Cela ne me gênait pas vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas que les gens commencent à me traiter comme une petite chose fragile simplement parce que j'étais enceinte. Lorsque je pouvais encore cacher ma grossesse, il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème, mais maintenant qu'elle était apparente, j'avais peur qu'on commence à me traiter avec précaution, et, à l'instar de Killian, estimer que je n'étais plus apte à faire mon travail. En plus de ça, le fait que la grossesse avançait faisait naître pas mal de doutes en moi. Allais-je être une bonne mère ? J'avais Henry, bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais élevé de bébé. C'était nouveau pour moi, et l'inconnu m'effrayait un peu, même si j'avais réussi à enfouir cette peur bien profondément dans mon inconscient avant la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec mon amie.

\- Ça va ? Prononça subitement une voix à mes côtés, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter.

Je tournai la tête vers Killian, qui avait dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je baissai les yeux sur le sable et poussai un long soupir avant de répondre :

\- Ouais, c'est juste… Ma grossesse sa voit vraiment ? Dis-je en portant machinalement la main à mon ventre.

\- Comme l'a dit Elsa, un peu, répondit Hook en souriant, sans vraiment sembler comprendre mon état d'esprit. Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? Et puis, pou reprendre les paroles de ton amie, tu resplendis.

\- Vraiment ? Dis-je d'un air sceptique en levant un sourcil. Si tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, n'oublie pas que je sais quand les gens me mentent.

\- Vas-y, analyse moi, répondit Killian en rigolant. Tu vas voir si je mens ou pas. Swan, je trouve que tu es la plus belle des femmes enceintes.

Je le dévisageais, les yeux plissés, persuadée qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais après un moment, je me rendis compte qu'il semblait sérieux, et je sentis les traits de mon visage se transformer pour former une expression d'incrédulité. Voyant ma réaction, il laissa échapper un petit rire et m'attira contre lui pour me déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Je me laissai faire, les paupières fermées, et restai plusieurs secondes dans cette positon, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras. Je finis cependant par revenir à la réalité, me rendant compte que mes deux amies devaient certainement être déjà arrivées à la voiture. Je me détachai donc de Hook et lui souris faiblement, toujours émue à cause de ses paroles (chose que je mettais sur le compte des hormones). Il me saisit la main et, en silence, nous montâmes ensemble la côte qui nous séparait de la voiture.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous étions chez Granny, et, au fur et à mesure, les personnes ayant connu Elsa et Anna étaient venues les saluer, restant discuter avec elles pour certains, ne passant qu'en coup de vent pour d'autres. Belle, entre autre, était restée, trop heureuse de retrouver Anna après tout ce temps. Ma mère, mon père, Henry, Regina et Robin étaient également présents depuis le début de la petite fête improvisée, ainsi que Killian et moi.

J'étais à présent assise un peu à l'écart du groupe, les deux mains serrées autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud brûlante, et j'observais mes amis qui discutaient gaiement un peu plus loin, sans sembler s'être rendu compte de mon absence. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais subitement ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner de mes amis, mais cela était certainement dû à mon épuisement. Lorsque mon père m'avait téléphoné, j'avais cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et le fait de découvrir mon amie que j'avais pensé ne plus jamais revoir, plus toutes les émotions qui avaient suivi son apparition, m'avaient horriblement fatiguée. En réalité, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir aller rejoindre mon lit, mais je n'estimais pas ça très poli. Par contre, j'étais bien consciente que si la fête s'éternisait, j'allais probablement m'endormir sur ma chaise.

J'étouffai un énième bâillement derrière ma main, regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne pas pouvoir boire de café, et, pendant un instant, je me pris la tête entre les mains, appuyai mes coudes sur la table et fermai les paupières.

Un bruit d'assiettes qui s'entrechoquaient me fit sursauter et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que je n'étais plus dans la même position que lorsque j'avais fermé les paupières. Je sentais une main passée autour de mes hanches et me relevai un peu pour découvrir que j'étais appuyée contre l'épaule de Hook, qui avait passé un bras autour de moi pour me soutenir, et que Elsa était assise en face de moi et me regardait d'un air amusé.

\- Regardez qui émerge enfin, dit Killian en me caressant doucement le dos.

\- Je me suis endormie ? Demandai-je en me relevant totalement et en me passant une main sur le visage pour essayer de me remettre les idées au clair.

\- Oui, acquiesça Killian en me souriant. Et avec tout le bruit qu'il y a, je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait.

\- Désolée, dis-je d'un air contrit en me tournant vers Elsa. Je suis super contente que tu sois là, je suis juste…

\- … Fatiguée à cause de la grossesse ? Je conçois bien ça, Emma, crois moi. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter tous les deux.

\- Je vous laisse entre filles, dit Hook en enlevant sa main de derrière mon dos et en se levant pour aller rejoindre les autres qui se tenaient devant le bar.

\- Je veux que tu me racontes tout, dit Elsa en se penchant un peu vers moi. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'avoir un enfant était dans vos priorités, à Hook et à toi.

\- Moi non plus, répliquai-je avec un léger sourire en me calant dans le fond de mon siège. Mais c'est arrivé sans qu'on y réfléchisse vraiment. En fait…

Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'embrayai sur le récit de mes mésaventures en tant que Ténébreuse, et du combat que j'avais dû mener pour aller rechercher Hook dans l'Underworld. Je vis Elsa pâlir au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, et lorsque j'eus fini de parler, elle me saisit la main en me regardant d'un air désolé.

\- Oh mon dieu, Emma, je ne savais pas, je suis désolée. Et… ça va ? Tu t'en remets ? Ta magie n'as pas été affectée ?

Je marquai un léger mouvement de recul face à sa question. Je n'avais en vérité plus utilisé ma magie depuis que j'étais redevenue moi-même, car j'avais peur qu'elle soit toujours imprégné de magie noire. J'avais fait bien attention à laisser les combats magiques à Regina lorsque nous étions dans l'Underworld de sorte que je ne doive pas utiliser ma magie. En plus de ça, j'avais pris conscience pour de bon que la magie avait toujours un prix, et je n'avais pas hâte de recommencer à l'utiliser. Avec ma grossesse, personne ne s'était rendu compte de ma réticence à utiliser mes pouvoirs, et c'était très bien comme ça. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Le fait qu'Elsa me pose la question me déstabilisa donc fortement, car je ne m'y était pas attendue.

\- Non, mentis-je en plaquant un sourire factice sur mon visage. Elle est restée la même.

Je vis dans les yeux d'Elsa qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et je changeai donc habilement de sujet en posant une main sur mon ventre.

\- C'est au moment où nous sommes revenus de l'Underworld que je suis tombée enceinte. Ça fait 15 semaines.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Emma, dit Elsa sans assister sur la question de mes pouvoirs magiques.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu puisses venir voir le petit bout quand il sera né...

\- On trouvera un moyen, assura-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Et Killian et toi avez déjà des idées de prénoms ?

\- Mon dieu, non ! Dis-je en rigolant. C'est trop tôt pour ça. Pour le moment, il est trop occupé à tenter de me garder à la maison pour ne pas que je prenne de risque.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais un peu, répondit Elsa en riant à son tour.

Au fur et à mesure de notre conversation, qui embraya sur un autre sujet, j'oubliai momentanément tous mes problèmes, la peur d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et de devenir mère, et je profitai à fond de la présence de mon amie. Notre discussion s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Granny déclare que le restaurant était fermé, sans que je ne ressente une seule fois la fatigue. J'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver mon amie que tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés, au moins durant quelques instants.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé le retour d'Elsa ! J'adorais ce personnage et la relation qu'elle avait avec Emma, et je voulais vraiment la faire revenir dans un chapitre!**

 **Au niveau du sexe et du prénom du bébé, les paris sont lancés! Vous pensez que c'est une fille ou un garçon? Et quel prénom aimeriez-vous qu'il ou elle porte?**

 **A très bientôt! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les gens!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster ce dimanche, car je n'aurais pas internet du week-end. Le chapitre suivant sera donc en ligne mercredi prochain! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Haha, pour tout te dire, j'en aurais marre aussi d'avoir un mec aussi protecteur x) Mais j'imaginais bien Hook agir comme ça, et Emma le remettre un peu à sa place! Merci pour tes encouragements, et ça me semble un super projet que tu as là! Bonne chance pour la suite en tout cas! :D Et merci de laisser une review à chaque fois! :)**

 **Lily-lily48 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre! :) Pour le sexe et le prénom, il faudra encore attendre un peu, alors tu verras dans quelques semaines si tes prédictions se réalisent ou pas ! :)**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ton commentaire! C'est une tonne d'idée que tu as là pour les prénoms ! :D Il faudra encore attendre un peu pour savoir le prénom et le sexe, par contre, car je voulais faire durer un peu le suspens :p **

**CaptainSwan72 : Merci d'avoir posté une review! :D Je suis contente que le retour des sœurs ait plu, même si elles ne sont revenues que pour un chapitre! :) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- Ok, Killian, tu vas finir par me dire où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Tu verras bientôt, dit-il, des rires dans la voix, en me guidant par les épaules vers un lieu que je ne connaissais pas.

Il m'avait réveillée au petit matin, paraissant particulièrement fier de lui, et il m'avait obligée à porter un bandeau sur les yeux pour me guider vers une destination que j'ignorais, clamant en réponse à toutes mes questions qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à cause de tous les mystères qu'il faisait. En attendant qu'il daigne enfin me dire ce qui se tramait, je me servais de mes autres sens pour essayer de deviner où il m'emmenait. L'air sentait la mer et l'été malgré le vent froid de ce début d'automne: nous étions près de la plage ou du port, sans aucun doute.

\- Mon anniversaire est dans deux semaines, pas tout de suite, repris-je en rigolant à moitié.

\- Je sais, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ton anniversaire. Je ne peux pas faire une surprise à la femme que j'aime sans devoir me justifier ?

\- Si c'est une blague…commençai-je en tentant d'adopter un ton de voix menaçant, sans beaucoup de succès cependant.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une blague, Swan. Nous sommes presque arrivés, essaye d'être un peu patiente.

\- Sache que je te fais confiance, mais s'il te plaît, ne me guide pas dans un poteau...

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je rigolais, répliquai-je en riant alors que, d'une pression sur l'épaule, il me fit arrêter.

J'obéis docilement et sentis qu'il retirait mon bandeau. La lumière du soleil arriva jusqu'à mes rétines à travers mes paupières fermées. Le bruit apaisant des vagues se faisait entendre non loin de nous. Malgré ce mois d'octobre, le temps était encore clément, même si le vent soufflant en rafales plutôt violentes faisait voler mes cheveux dans mon dos. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre autour de nous, à part celui de la mer et les cris des mouettes.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, déclara-il d'une voix enjouée.

Amusée, j'entrouvris un œil, puis l'autre, et ne pris pas tout de suite la parole face à ce que je voyais. Nous nous trouvions devant le Jolly Roger, dans le port de Storybrooke. Je jetai un regard autour de moi pour embraser l'horizon. Les lieux étaient déserts : nous étions seuls. Je ne savais pas exactement où il voulait en venir en m'emmenant jusqu'ici, et je devais avouer être plutôt perplexe.

\- Tu m'emmènes sur ton bateau ? Demandai-je en lui lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas contente de sa « surprise », mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait tant de mystères, et pourquoi il avait insisté pour me bander les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que je montais à bord du Jolly Roger, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'air surexcité qu'il affichait.

Il me prit la main, sourit vaguement pour se donner un air mystérieux, et m'entraîna dans son sillage pour me faire monter à bord. Je le suivis en attendant sa réponse qui ne vint que plusieurs instants plus tard, alors que nous nous trouvions près de la cabine du Capitaine.

\- Je ne t'emmène pas seulement sur mon bateau, dit-il sans me donner vraiment d'autre indication, lâchant ma main pour descendre dans la cabine.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Insistai-je en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

\- Je t'emmène en croisière sur mon bateau, termina-t-il en disparaissant sous mes pieds.

\- Killian, commençai-je en le suivant, je n'ai pas généralement le mal de mer, mais je ne promet rien avec la grossesse…

La suite de la plaisanterie resta coincée dans ma gorge au moment où je posai les pieds dans la cabine à la suite de Hook et me retournai pour découvrir ce qu'elle dissimulait

Un dîner venant de chez Granny était disposé sur la table, des chandelles éclairaient le repas d'une lueur vacillante et la robe que j'avais mis à notre premier rendez-vous était suspendue sur un cintre dans un coin. Cela n'aurait pas dû signifier quelque chose de spécial – un repas en amoureux, rien de plus – sauf qu'il avait reconstitué au détail près la scène où, alors que j'étais la Ténébreuse, je l'avais emmené sur son bateau pour parler avec lui, moment où il m'avait affirmé qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

Je fermai les yeux un dixième de seconde pour juguler la vague d'émotions qui m'enserrait le thorax. Ce moment avait été horriblement douloureux, et je m'en rappelais comme s'il s'était déroulé la veille. La tristesse, le sentiment de trahison, le désespoir. J'avais cru qu'il ne m'aimait plus, alors que tout ce que j'avais fait était pour lui, pour ne pas le perdre. Et je savais maintenant que je m'y étais mal pris, que j'avais agi sous l'impulsion de la malédiction qui s'était implantée en moi. Mais j'avais fait ça parce que je l'aimais, et l'entendre me dire qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour moi m'avait fait tellement mal...

\- Je voulais avoir une chance de ma racheter, dit-il avec douceur, interrompant mes pensées alors que je sentais des larmes d'émotion me piquer les yeux.

Il me prit par la main et m'obligea à me retourner vers lui. Je levai le regard pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je ne savais pas trop où il voulait en venir avec toute cette mise en scène. Je me doutais qu'il y avait un message derrière tout ça, mais me retrouver dans ce décor me donnait envie de pleurer. Il sembla se rendre compte de ce que je ressentais, et il me sourit avec tendresse :

\- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour les paroles que j'ai prononcé ce jour-là. Je suppose que tu le sais à présent, mais je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, je t'ai laissé tomber. Alors je te le dis maintenant : je t'aime, Emma Swan, et avoir un enfant avec toi est sûrement la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver.

Ses paroles me touchèrent plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier de plus en plus, et une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger, car sans me laisse le temps de répondre, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa très longuement. Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, je restais le front collé contre le sien et murmurai d'une voix étranglée :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Nous restâmes encore un moment dans cette position avant que je me détache de lui. Je tournai la tête et essuyai d'un mouvement rapide une larme qui avait échappé à ma vigilance et qui avait roulé sur ma joue. Souhaitant dresser un mur entre moi et mes émotions pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer pour de bon et ressentant le besoin viscéral de prendre de la distance avec la situation, je dis d'une voix encore un peu étranglée :

\- Tu te rends compte que je ne sais probablement plus rentrer dans la robe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était pour le show, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Comme détail, il y a aussi le vin qui manque, tu comprendras pourquoi.

Je souris à mon tour, passai les mains sur mon visage pour sécher mes joues encore un peu humides, et je me dirigeai vers un des sièges alors que Killian, en bon Gentleman qu'il était, me tirait la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

* * *

\- Alors, ma surprise te plaît ? Demanda Killian alors que nous étions en train de finir notre repas.

\- Mmm… Répondis-je en terminant ma bouchée. Mais tu as raison, ça manque de vin.

Il rit de bon cœur, et je posai doucement ma main sur la sienne. J'avais passé un très bon moment. Nos rendez-vous amoureux étaient souvent interrompus par une crise quelconque qui agitait la ville, et pour une fois, nous avions réussi à rester tranquilles plus de quelques heures d'affilée. J'étais émue par cette mise en scène, par le fait qu'il désire autant s'excuser. Je savais pourtant qu'il m'aimait vraiment, à présent, mais le fait qu'il veuille mettre les choses au clair me touchait beaucoup.

\- Sérieusement, Killian, c'est parfait, repris-je avec douceur.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais bien que dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, je…

Je ne finis pas la fin de ma phrase et poussai un petite exclamation de surprise en enlevant la main que j'avais posée sur celle de Killian pour la porter soudainement à mon ventre.

\- Emma ? Emma ! M'appela Hook d'un air profondément inquiet.

Je ne répondis pas, l'ayant à peine entendu à cause de la surprise qu'avait provoqué l'événement. J'avais déjà été enceinte, bien sûr, mais il fallait dire qu'en quatorze ans, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de sentir le bébé bouger. En plus de ça, je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse d'être enceinte lors de ma première grossesse. Ici, c'était différent, et c'était magique.

\- Emma ! Insista Hook en se penchant vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le bébé ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas, trop surprise pour prononcer un mot, mais je relevai la tête vers lui en souriant. Il sembla décontenancé par mon expression, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me questionner car je saisis sa main et la portai à mon ventre dans l'espoir que le bébé allait de nouveau donner un coup.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes avant qu'il se passe de nouveau quelque chose, et Killian me jeta un regard de pure incompréhension en commençant :

\- Swan, qu'est-ce que…

Lui non plus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le bébé bougea une nouvelle fois. Killian ouvrit de grands yeux et retira sa main comme si quelque chose venait de le brûler

\- Qu'est-ce que… C'est le bébé ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement en affichant un air à la fois effrayé et surpris.

\- Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? me moquai-je gentiment à cause de sa remarque que je trouvais particulièrement drôle

\- Wow… dit-il sans paraître se rendre compte de ma taquinerie. Wow, wow, wow…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répliquai-je, une main toujours posée sur mon abdomen, même si le bébé ne bougeait plus.

Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes en regardant mon ventre d'un air incrédule avant de relever la tête vers moi pour dire :

\- Ça… ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, dis-je en riant malgré moi, non, pas du tout. C'est juste… surprenant.

Sans crier gare, il s'approcha de moi, plaça sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira brusquement à lui pour plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne.

\- Wow, ok, dis-je lorsqu'il se fut détaché de moi, la bouche encore à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait cet effet là…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et m'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement. Ainsi, les yeux fermés, un sourire plaqué sur mon visage, je me dis que, décidément, j'étais probablement plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été de ma vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je sais que le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude et pas très mouvementé, mais il me semblait important de l'insérer dans la fiction. Le prochain chapitre parlera de l'anniversaire d'Emma, et je vous réserve une petite surprise... A votre avis, de quoi s'agit-il?  
**

 **Merci de suivre ma fic et de commenter les chapitre, c'est grâce à vous que je suis motivée pour écrire des fanfics!  
**

 **A mercredi prochain! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 6! Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir pu poster ce dimanche, mais j'étais en convention à Londres, donc c'était compliqué! Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu pour le chapitre 4! Mon ordintauer a bugé, et je n'avais pas accès aux reviews, je vais donc y répondre ici!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **louloumpu (chap 4) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre! Il faudra attendre le chapitre 16 pour savoir le sexe du bébé, car je voulais faire durer le suspens! En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt! :)**

 **Laurie (chap 4) : Merci d'avoir laissé une review à chaque chapitre, et désolée de ne pas avoir su répondre plus tôt! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! :) **

**CaptainSwan72 : Merci pour ton commentaire, et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! j'espère que tu aimeras le cadeau que Killian réserve à Emma! :3**

 **Nessouille Andresson : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, même s'il ne s'y passait pas grand chose! J'espère que tu trouveras Hook toujours aussi mignon dans ce chapitre! :3 Merci pour ta review, en tout cas! :D**

 **louloumpu : Merci pour ton commentaire! je suis contente que tu trouves que la personnalité des personnages est respectée, parce que c'est parfois difficile de se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage que nous n'avons pas nous-même créé! Malheureusement, on ne reverra pas Elsa et Anna, je voulais juste les placer dans un chapitre parce que j'adore la relation qu'elles partagent avec Emma! :)**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la surprise que Killian réserve à Emma te plaira! Sans spoiler, une de tes propositions était correcte, donc bien joué! :D**

* * *

Je fus réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui flirtait à travers les rideaux et qui vint malicieusement chatouiller mes paupières. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête pour vérifier si Killian était toujours endormi, mais son côté du lit était vide. J'entendais du bruit provenant de la cuisine, et, en souriant, je me levai en silence pour aller m'apprêter dans la petit salle de bain attenante à notre chambre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis de la pièce et m'avançai en baillant vers les escaliers qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée , toujours un peu ensommeillée. Je descendis rapidement les marches, mais au moment où je voulus m'avancer vers le salon, j'entendis une voix familière me dire :

\- Halte-là !

Me demandant ce qui lui prenait, j'obéis néanmoins et tournai la tête pour voir ce que fabriquait Killian. D'après la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine, il m'avait préparé le petit déjeuner, et je lui adressai un sourire lorsqu'il se retourna pour me faire face.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par les hanches, me rendit mon sourire et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Bon anniversaire, _love._

\- Merci, murmurai-je alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser longuement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendue te lever, dit-il en laissant sa main valide calée dans le creux de mes reins. Tu as faim ? J'ai fait des gaufres…

\- Tu me poses sincèrement la question ? Le taquinai-je en m'approchant de la table à manger.

Je m'apprêtai à m'asseoir lorsque je vis un petit paquet emballé posé juste à côté de mon assiette vide. Je m'en emparai et me retournai vers Killian, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui semblait plutôt content de lui.

\- Killian, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandai-je d'un air à la fois réprobateur et surpris. Je t'avais dit que mon anniversaire n'était pas important. J'ai eu l'habitude de ne pas le fêter et…

\- … J'ai trouvé qu'il était temps de changer les choses, compléta-t-il avec douceur. Ouvre.

J'obéis et lui souris pour le remercier silencieusement, lui tournant à nouveau le dos pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'il y avait de caché dans l'emballage. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait un petit écrin de velours rouge. Intriguée, je l'ouvris, et ce que j'y découvris me cloua sur place. Je posai une main sur mon ventre, tenant toujours dans l'autre l'écrin qui contenait la bague que Killian m'avait offert à Camelot. Elle ne me quittait d'habitude jamais, à part lorsque je dormais, et il avait dû la prendre sur ma table de nuit alors que j'étais endormie. Il l'avait enlevée de la chaîne sur laquelle elle était habituellement accrochée, et en la voyant dans cet écrin, mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je sentis le bébé donner un léger coup, comme s'il sentait ma nervosité. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de fiançailles, et il savait très bien à quel point j'avais peur de m'engager. Les mots bloqués dans la gorge, je l'entendis s'approcher dans mon dos, et me retournai vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, tenant toujours l'écrin devant mon visage, comme si j'exigeais une explication. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais la nette impression qu'il s'entendait à travers toute la maison

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demandai-je enfin d'une voix étranglée, après un long moment de silence.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Swan. C'est un symbole, dit-il, debout à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je sans plus rien comprendre à la situation.

\- Écoute, Emma, je vois à ton visage que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, et que tu as peur. Je me suis simplement dit que nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble, et vu ton passé, je voulais t'offrir cette bague, non plus sur une chaîne, mais dans un écrin. C'est une promesse que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider ce qu'elle représente. Ça peut être une simple bague comme ça peut être une bague de fiançailles. Le choix t'appartient. Je veux juste t'assurer que je serai toujours là, et, surtout, que je serai présent pour élever notre enfant.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de la signification de ses paroles, et je relevai les yeux vers lui pour examiner son visage, pour le sonder afin de savoir s'il me disait vraiment la vérité. Une boule qui m'empêchait de parler coincée dans la gorge, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça, mais, contre toute attente, ce n'est pas de la peur que je ressentais.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de décider maintenant, Swan…

\- Oui, le coupai-je brusquement, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je disais, et surprise lorsque les mots franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres.

\- Oui quoi ? Questionna-t-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Oui, je… Je veux que cette bague soit une bague de fiançailles.

\- Tu es sûre, Swan ? Dit Killian, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'est pas obligée de me dire ça pour ma faire plaisir. Ça doit être ton choix.

\- Ça l'est, dis-je en regardant fixement la bague, étonnée moi-même par mes paroles. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit se marier demain, mais je suis venue te chercher jusqu'en enfer, alors si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Il sembla aussi touché par mes mots que je l'étais par les siens, et il m'attira à lui pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne, sa main valide posée tendrement sur mon ventre. Puis, une sourire dessiné sur son visage, il prit la bague entre ses doigts et la passa à mon annuaire gauche en disant à mi-voix :

\- Dans ce cas, Emma Swan, je pense que nous sommes fiancés.

J'émis un petit éclat de rire, me rendant petit à petit compte de ce que cela signifiait, et il me prit doucement dans ses bras tandis que je me blottissais contre lui. J'aurais cru être terrifiée, réfractaire à l'idée de me marier, mais je me rendais compte que lorsque j'étais avec Killian, tout m'apparaissait comme une évidence. Je n'avais plus peur, à présent, et c'était grâce à lui.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Henry en fixant ma main comme si elle allait lui sauter au visage.

En plus de la merveilleuse surprise que Killian m'avait faite, il avait organisé une fête chez Granny où il avait invité toute ma famille et mes amis. La soirée venait juste de commencer, et la plupart des invités étaient déjà là, à l'exception de mes parents qui avaient été retenus au commissariat pour s'assurer que la ville n'allait pas être détruite s'ils abaissaient leur vigilance pendant quelques heures. J'avais voulu leur annoncer la nouvelle à tous en même temps, mais Henry avait tout de suite remarqué la bague passée à mon doigts, et avait réagi au quart de tour, alertant par la même occasion tous les invités. Je leur avais demandé de ne rien dire à mes parents, puisque je voulais leur annoncer moi-même. L'expression de mon fils était trop floue pour que je puisse distinguer s'il était content ou pas, et cela m'inquiétait un peu.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier, dit Regina en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons être reliés par alliance, ajouta Henry en dévisageant Hook d'un air légèrement méfiant.

Je tournai la tête vers Killian et le vis sourire d'un air amusé à mon fils, qui le regardait toujours intensément.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en peu de temps, _kid,_ dis-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon fils. Le bébé, les fiançailles… Tu tiens les coup ?

\- Moi oui, par contre, je n'en serais pas si sûr en ce qui concerne Grand-mère. Elle va complètement flipper !

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, marmonna Regina qui me regardait toujours comme si je m'étais brusquement changée en fantôme.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Henry ? Insistai-je en captant le regard de mon fils.

\- Oui, maman. Si tu es heureuse, tout va bien.

\- Je le suis, murmurai-je avec un demi-sourire avant de serrer mon fils contre moi.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit au moment où je me séparais de Henry, et mes parents rentrèrent dans la pièce, mon père tenant Neal, qui était maintenant âgé d'un peu plus d'un an, dans ses bras. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle, les regards de mes amis tournés dans notre direction, comme s'ils voulaient tous assister à la réaction de ma mère.

Mes parents ne se rendirent pas immédiatement compte que quelque chose clochait, mais après m'avoir tous deux souhaité un bon anniversaire et serrée dans leurs bras, ma mère prit la parole en disant :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes bien silencieux…

Je cachai ma main gauche derrière mon dos afin qu'elle ne voit pas la bague avant que je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle et tournai la tête pour foudroyer mes amis du regard. Ils se remirent tous à parler en même temps dans un ensemble peu naturel, et je me retournai vers mes parents en affichant un sourire innocent. Il fallait dire que Regina, Robin et Henry qui les dévisageaient comme s'ils allaient disparaître d'un moment à l'autre n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

\- Non, tout va bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire alors que ma mère me regardait toujours étrangement.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tout le monde se comporte bizarrement.

\- Quand je dis que tout va bien, je ne veux pas dire qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Killian, m'amusant à faire durer le suspens.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… commença mon père sans finir sa phrase.

Décidant que une geste valait beaucoup mieux que des mots, j'avais brandi ma main devant leurs visages incrédules. Ils regardèrent tous les deux mes doigts avec intensité avant que ma mère ne demande précipitamment :

\- C'est… Ce n'est quand même pas…

Killian et moi hochâmes la tête de concert et ma mère poussa un cri qui fit éclater de rire plusieurs de nos amis, avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre elle. Mon père, quant à lui, avait l'air passablement choqué par la nouvelle. Je lui souris par dessus l'épaule de ma mère, mais il ne sembla pas me voir.

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! S'exclama ma mère en se séparant de moi mais en restant agrippée à mes épaules.

\- Tu t'en remets ? Demandai-je en me moquant légèrement, alors que Killian, amusé par la situation, riait de bon cœur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas avoir un bébé, et te marier, et…

\- Pour l'instant, le mariage n'est pas prévu, dis-je en me tournant vers Killian, qui hocha la tête en me souriant d'un air confiant, tandis que ma mère enlevait ses mains de mes épaules. C'est juste…

-… Une promesse, termina Killian, qui passa son bras valide autour de moi pour le poser sur mon ventre, posant son menton sur mon épaule. Ça veut dire qu'on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Ma mère hocha la tête, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi excitée. Mon père restait toujours immobile, à nous fixer comme s'il ne nous avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demandai-je en le regardant d'un air taquin.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste… J'ai du mal à y croire. Félicitations. A tous les deux.

J'avais la nette impression qu'il n'avait pas fini. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna vers Killian et dit d'un air presque sévère :

\- Je suppose que c'est le moment où je fais mon discours de père en te menaçant si jamais tu avais l'intention de faire du mal à ma fille…

\- Je pense que tu m'as déjà assez bien fait comprendre que tu m'attendais au tournant à la moindre erreur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Je souris et me retournai pour poser brièvement ma bouche sur la sienne. Le bébé donna un coup au même moment, et Killian se sépara de moi en riant, caressant doucement mon ventre du plat de la main.

\- Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas pour tout de suite, mais je te le promets, Emma, dit ma mère en nous regardant avec intensité, je te promets que lorsque tu te marieras, tu auras doit à un véritable mariage royal. La vie de princesse t'as été déniée bien trop longtemps, tu n'as pas eu ce que tu méritais. Il est temps que ça change.

Je dévisageai ma mère, les larmes au yeux, touchée par ses paroles. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, bien sûr, c'était évident, mais il était vrai que mes parents ne m'avaient pas élevée. Je les voyais beaucoup plus proches de Neal, qui n'était encore qu'un bébé, que de moi. Mais les mots de ma mère avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et j'étais profondément émue.

\- Merci, maman, dis-je d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots, avant de la prendre dans mes bras à mon tour pour la serrer fort contre moi.

Je restai longtemps blottie contre l'épaule de ma mère, et lorsque elle se sépara de moi, elle essuya d'une main douce une larme qui avait coulé le long de ma joue.

\- Tu as tellement de gens qui t'aiment, Emma, ne pense jamais le contraire, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en me souriant tendrement.

Ses paroles réveillèrent en moi le souvenir d'une jeune femme soufflant seule sa bougie d'anniversaire, souhaitant dans un rêve un peu désespéré de ne plus être seule. Le jour même, un petit garçon avait débarqué chez moi en clamant qu'il était mon fils et que j'étais destinée à sauver le monde magique. J'étais froide, à l'époque, je ne voulais me lier à personne, après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais déjà bien assez souffert. Et, à présent, à peine quelques année plus tard, je me retrouvais enceinte et fiancée à l'homme que j'aimais, je faisais partie d'une famille plus grande que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, et plus d'une vingtaine d'amis s'étaient déplacés pour venir me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Quatre ans auparavant, ces choses m'auraient semblé tellement irréelles, mais le sourire de ma mère, le regard bienveillant des mes amis et de ma famille, le bras tendre que Hook avait de nouveau passé autour de mes épaules, m'assuraient bien de la réalité des choses. Ma mère avait raison. J'étais aimée, plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer et, peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureuse et confiante envers l'avenir.

* * *

 **Voila voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la surprise de Killian et de la réaction d'Emma et de sa famille?**

 **Le chapitre 7 sera beaucoup (beaucoup) plus mouvementé! J'ai mis fin à la pause à laquelle nos héros ont eu droit, et la fiction va devenir beaucoup moins "rose" à partir du prochain chapitre! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer? :)**

 **Merci de suivre ma fiction, et je vous dit à dimanche! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude! En espérant que vous aimerez! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **CaptainSwan72 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre! Sans spoiler, le chapitre est plus centré sur Emma affrontant ses propres démons! J'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

 **booksovore : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment heureuse que la fic te plaise! Comme je le disais, je ne fais pas revenir un personnages, mais le chapitre est consacré à Emma qui essaye d'affronter ses peurs... En espérant que ça te plaira! :D**

 **Nessouille Andresson : Merci pour ton commentaire! Pour le mariage, il n'aura pas lieu dans cette fic, mais je ne dis pas que je ne l'écrirais jamais... (surprise surprise :p ). En ce qui concerne Henry, je ne pense pas qu'il était vraiment contrarié, plutôt surpris... Mais il s'entend assez bien avec Hook, donc ça devrait aller pour la suite! :D**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que la réponse de Emma te plaises! Ce n'est pas un autre personnage que Emma va affronter, mais elle même... Je ne spoil pas et je te laisse lire la suite! :)**

* * *

Le vent soufflait en rafales glaciales et violentes, et je resserrai les bras autour de moi pour tenter en vain de me réchauffer un peu. Nous n'étions qu'au début du mois de novembre, mais l'air était déjà d'un froid si intense qu'il transperçait les os. Une énorme tempête s'était abattue sur la ville la veille au soir, et avait fait pas mal de dégât, nous donnant du fil à retordre. Nous étions les shérifs, après tout, et c'était à nous de régler ça.

Nous nous tenions devant un énorme tronc d'arbre qui était tombé au travers de la route, barrant totalement le passage, non loin de la frontière de la ville. Il était évident que nous ne pouvions pas le laisser là, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment le faire bouger. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux personnes qui m'entouraient, mon père et ma mère, Regina et Killian, qui avait insisté pour nous accompagner, pour voir s'ils avaient une solution à notre problème. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, Regina avait l'air particulièrement agacée.

\- Bon, dit ma mère, qui avait enfoncé les mains dans ses poches pour se tenir chaud, on fait quoi ?

\- C'est évident, non ? Répliqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

En voyant nos regards interrogateurs, elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Je rentrai un peu plus la tête dans mes épaules pour me protéger d'une rafale de vent particulièrement violente.

\- On utilise la magie, bien sûr !

Je relevai subitement la tête, interloquée par ses mots. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Il était vrai que Regina était plus que perfectionnée en matière de magie, et faire bouger cet arbre était pour elle un jeu d'enfant.

\- Ta fille est la Sauveuse ! Continua mon amie en s'adressant à ma mère. Elle peut très bien nous sortir de cette situation.

Je tournai si brusquement ma tête vers Regina que je ressentis une douleur dans la nuque. Il n'en était pas question. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie, pas après avoir été la Ténébreuse. Personne ne savait si ma magie n'était pas restée malveillante après toute cette histoire et, très honnêtement, je n'avais aucune envie de le découvrir. J'avais déjà bien trop fait souffrir ceux que j'aimais.

\- Moi ? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu étouffée.

Killian dû se rendre compte au son de ma voix que quelque chose clochait, car il se retourna subitement vers moi pour me lancer un regard interrogateur, auquel je ne répondis pas.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui se fait appeler comme ça ? Railla Regina. Vas-y, Swan. Montre nous l'étendue de tes pouvoirs.

\- Je…

Je ne continuai pas ma phrase. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, et, malgré le froid, je sentis mes joues rougir. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sortir de cette situation.

\- Oui ? Insista mon amie en me regardant avec exaspération. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On n'a pas toute la journée.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si utiliser ma magie est bonne pour le bébé, dis-je en inventant une excuse sur le tas.

J'avais honte d'utiliser ma grossesse comme échappatoire, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il fallait absolument que je me sorte de là. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille devine ce que je ressentais à propos de mes pouvoirs magiques. C'était mon choix, et je savais très bien qu'ils allaient essayer de me convaincre que tout allait bien sans tenir compte de mes peurs, si je leur disais tout.

\- Oh non, Emma, dit Regina, et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer encore d'un cran. N'utilise pas cette excuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien… mentis-je, haletant légèrement.

\- N'essaye pas avec moi, Swan. Quel est le problème ?

Je ne répondis pas à la question, mais je devais avoir l'air terrifiée, car Killian dit d'une voix inquiète.

\- Swan, ça va ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as plus utilisé ta magie depuis très longtemps. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois ? Continua Regina sans prêter attention à Hook.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tentais-je péniblement.

\- Oh si, tu le sais très bien. Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur, Swan. Bouge cet arbre…

\- Je…

\- Fais-le, Emma ! Tu ne veux pas me voir me mettre en colère et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas d'humeur très patiente, aujourd'hui.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint ma mère en me regardant d'un air de total incompréhension.

Ma tête s'était mise à tourner. La situation avait dégénéré si vite que j'avais du mal à y croire. Il fallait absolument que je me sorte de là, je sentais ce besoin pulser en moi, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Ils savaient que quelque chose clochait, à présent.

\- Emma… Dit Regina d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Explosai-je brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter mes amis.

\- Emma… Commença mon père en voulant s'approcher de moi, mais je reculai d'un pas, mes mains tremblant légèrement à cause de la peur et de la colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? Dit mon amie en me regardant d'un air sévère.

Je ne répondis pas, les épaules se soulevant rapidement au rythme de ma respiration. Si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, je sentais que j'allais me mettre en colère. Je sentais la rage bouillonner à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, prête à sortir au premier moment de vulnérabilité. Je reculai de nouveau de trois longs pas pour m'éloigner de ma famille, et dis d'une voix sourde :

\- Arrête.

\- Je n'arrêterai pas, Emma, s'entêta-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Je ne dis rien, la colère et la peur faisant tellement pression dans mon ventre que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

\- Répond-moi, Swan !

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Hurlai-je, et, sûrement à cause de ma colère, une pluie d'étincelles jaillit du lampadaire le plus proche.

Je regardai mes mains avec terreur. Si Regina n'arrêtait pas, je ne répondais plus de rien. Je ne savais plus de quoi j'étais capable avec ma magie. J'avais peur de blesser les gens que j'aimais et, surtout, je voulais m'échapper de cette situation horriblement angoissante.

Je tournai donc les talons et me précipitai vers ma voiture, qui était garée sur le bord de la route. J'entendis plusieurs voix m'appeler en même temps, celles inquiètes de mes parents et de Killian, celle agacée de Regina. Je me glissai au volant et fis rapidement demi-tour pour me mettre du bon côté de la route, afin de partir, de ne plus avoir à affronter cela. En passant devant mes amis, j'eus le temps de voir le visage à la fois perplexe et tracassé de Killian. Puis j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélérateur et m'éloignai le plus vite possible des gens qui comptaient pour moi.

* * *

J'avais roulé à une vitesse folle, bien au-delà des limites du raisonnable, et j'avais fini par arrêter ma voiture sur un chemin forestier. Dissimulée ainsi entre les arbres, j'avais moins de chance que ma famille me retrouve. J'avais peur, et j'avais envie de pleurer. Je respirais toujours beaucoup trop vite. J'avais un goût métallique dans la bouche, et envie de vomir. Il fallait absolument que je sorte de cette voiture.

Avant cela, je me saisis de mon portable qui était glissé dans ma poche pour constater que j'avais plusieurs appels manqués de mes parents, des messages furieux de Regina, ainsi qu'en message vocal laissé par Killian. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner le courage d'écouter sa voix, et appuyai sur le bouton pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- Swan, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je me rends bien compte que c'est grave. Je sais que ta première réaction est toujours de t'enfuir pour ne pas blesser ceux que tu aimes, mais sur ce point, Regina a raison. Il faut arrêter d'avoir peur. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Reviens à la maison, et on parlera de tout ça calmement. Je te promets que quoi qu'il se passe, je comprendrais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester dehors par un temps pareil : tu es enceinte, et il n'est pas question que tu restes à l'extérieur alors qu'il fait glacial. Je t'en supplie, Emma, ne nous oblige pas à venir de chercher. Reviens, et nous discuterons.

Je retins tant bien que mal les larmes qui me piquaient soudain les yeux de dévaler mes joues. Après une brève pause, il ajouta :

\- Je t'aime, Swan. Reviens vite, d'accord ?

Je gardai le téléphone serré contre mon oreille quelques secondes supplémentaires et essuyai avec impatience une larme qui avait échappé à ma vigilance. Je finis par glisser le petit appareil dans la boite à gant, puis je sortis du véhicule en soupirant.

Le froid me heurta si violemment que j'en eus le souffle coupé, mais cela eu pour effet de me remettre les idées au clair. Je me mis en marche quittant le sentier tout tracé pour slalomer entre les arbres, sans savoir vers quel but je me dirigeais.

Je savais que Hook avait raison. Je savais que j'aurais dû retourner auprès de ma famille et tout leur expliquer. Mais j'avais peur d'avouer cette faiblesse. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'ils comprendraient. Regina pourrait même m'aider à retrouver mon ancienne magie. Mais le voulais-je vraiment ?

Je marchai pendant longtemps, perdue dans mes pensées, puis je finis par m'asseoir à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, fatiguée par la marche et la côte que je venais de gravir. Distraitement, je fis jouer la bague que Killian m'avait donnée autour de mon annuaire.

La vérité était que je ne savais pas si je voulais de nouveau retrouver ma magie. J'étais la Sauveuse, certes, mais la magie blessait les gens, et j'avais fait souffrir mes proches à cause d'elle, autant lorsque j'en avais perdu le contrôle que lorsque j'étais devenue la Ténébreuse. J'avais fait du mal aux gens que j'aimais, même si mes intentions n'étaient pas au départ mauvaises. J'avais blessé Henry, et même s'il disait m'avoir pardonné, j'avais peur qu'il m'ait menti. J'avais volé le cœur de Merida pour obtenir ce que je voulais. J'avais fait souffrir Killian à un point inimaginable. Je ne voulais plus prendre ce risque, j'étais beaucoup mieux lorsque j'étais normale, ordinaire, sans magie.

J'avais horriblement froid, je tremblais et je sentais mes doigts commencer à s'engourdir. Le bébé donna un coup, comme s'il protestait contre ce que je lui faisais ressentir. Après tout, il devait sentir mon angoisse et ma peur.

Je posai une main sur mon ventre arrondi et le caressai doucement de mon pouce, comme si ça pouvait calmer le bébé.

\- Maman est désolée, _sweetheart_ , dis-je d'une voix rauque sans vraiment savoir s'il était capable de m'entendre.

Ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il s'apaisait. Je restai dans cette position et, au bout d'un moment, malgré le froid, j'eus l'impression que je me calmais un peu. J'étais juste horriblement fatiguée à cause de toutes ces émotions. Je finis par poser ma tête contre le tronc et par fermer les yeux. _Juste une minute_ , me dis-je avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le bruit des branches qui craquaient sous les rafales de vent. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ce que je faisais là, dans les bois. Ma main était toujours posée sur mon ventre, mais j'avais dû m'endormir durant plusieurs heures, car le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel.

A part le vent et le tonnerre lointain, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans les environs, comme si les animaux s'étaient cachés. J'étais frigorifiée, et en regardant mes doigts, je me rendis compte qu'ils tournaient petit à petit au violet. La veste que je portais n'était pas assez chaude, et le silence environnant me faisait dire qu'il y allait de nouveau avoir une tempête.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la forêt alors qu'un ouragan se préparait, à part si je voulais mourir écrasée sous un arbre. De toute manière, j'avais bien trop froid pour rester dehors. Mes dents claquaient violemment dans ma mâchoire, et j'eus du mal à me relever à cause de mes membres qui me semblaient comme rouillés. J'allais partir retrouver ma voiture, j'aurais plus chaud à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas où j'allais me rendre mais tout valait mieux qu'ici, car je n'étais pas en sécurité.

Je me mis en marche, les jambes raides et endolories par le froid, les bras serrés autour de moi pour tenter en vain de me réchauffer. Il se mit brusquement à pleuvoir des cordes, et je fus trempée en quelques minutes. Je sentais des gouttes de pluies glacées couler le long de ma nuque, ce qui me donnait encore plus froid. Si je ne tombais pas malade avec tout ça, ça relevait du miracle.

Je continuai à marcher, mes chaussures s'embourbant dans la boue. Tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus sûre du chemin pour retourner à la voiture, et j'avais peur de m'être perdue. Je n'avais même pas mon téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un en cas de problème. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de quitter le sentier, au juste ? Mes vêtements me collaient désagréablement à la peau, et mes cheveux trempés me faisaient frissonner. Le vent s'était encore accentué, et je voyais les branches des arbres bouger violemment autour de moi. Je pressai encore le pas. Il fallait que j'arrive vite à la voiture si je ne voulais pas finir écrasée sous un arbre ou avec une pneumonie.

Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter du chemin que j'avais emprunté lorsque je vis ma voiture jaune caractéristique apparaître au loin. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me mettre au chaud et quitter cet environnement menaçant. C'est presque en courant que je me dirigeai vers mon véhicule tant j'avais hâte de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Je m'arrêtai cependant brusquement en voyant une silhouette postée à côté de la voiture. Je plissai les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et j'aperçus Killian, qui regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il me cherchait. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir coupé mon téléphone : il avait dû retrouver ma trace grâce à ça. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Je grelottais si fort que mes dents s'entrechoquaient à m'en faire mal dans ma bouche, et que tout mon corps était parcouru de tremblements qui se rapprochaient plus de convulsions. J'avais envie de rentrer dans ma voiture, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire à Hook. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter encore longtemps, mais j'avais encore besoin de me calmer un peu avant de tout lui dire. Je sentais que si je devais lui avouer ma peur tout de suite, j'allais probablement éclater en sanglots ou me mettre en colère, et je n'en avais pas envie.

Malgré l'appel de la chaleur, je fis donc demi-tour, mais je glissai sur une flaque de boue que je n'avais pas vue. Je me rattrapai de justesse avant de tomber sur le sol, mais j'avais poussé un juron sonore, qui avait retenti par-dessus les coups de vent.

\- Swan ! S'exclama immédiatement la voix de Killian, comme je m'y étais attendue.

Je n'essayai pas de continuer à avancer, consciente que ça ne servait à rien, mais je restai de dos à lui pour essayer de conserver mon sang froid, les paupières fermées, les épaules secouées de tremblements.

\- Emma, enfin te voilà ! J'ai essayé de te laisser un message, tu sais ! Mais, évidemment, comme toujours, tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête !

Il avait l'air en colère et, honnêtement, je le comprenais. Il devait penser que je n'avais pas assez confiance en lui pour lui dire ce qui me tracassait, même si ce n'était pas ça. Je n'avais juste pas envie de parler de mes sentiments.

\- Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi, là, Emma ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir sans me donner d'explication, en te mettant en danger sans te soucier de la santé du bébé ! Tu as peut-être peur ou tout ce que tu veux, mais quoi que tu en dises, c'est mon enfant aussi, Swan, et tu n'as pas le droit de risquer son bien-être comme ça !

Ses paroles me frappèrent en plein estomac, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé que mes actes pouvaient avoir une conséquence sur le bébé. En plus de tous les doutes qui tournaient déjà en moi, je commençais brusquement à me dire que, décidément, je ne faisais que des erreurs et que je n'allais pas être capable de m'occuper d'un enfant. Comment le pourrai-je alors que, même s'il n'était pas encore né, je commençais déjà à risquer bêtement sa vie ? Le froid qui me faisait souffrir, la peur qui me comprimait l'estomac, il devait les ressentir aussi.

La terreur, le froid glacial qui endolorissait mon corps, les paroles de Hook et mes doutes finirent par avoir raison de moi, et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à pleurer, étouffant un sanglot dans ma main. De dos, Killian ne pouvait pas voir que je pleurais, et il continua à s'énerver :

\- Retourne-toi, Swan ! Fais-moi face, et explique moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qui cloche !

J'obéis, les épaules non plus secouées par le froid mais par les sanglots, mes larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluies qui coulaient le long de mon visage. Je ne répondis cependant pas à la question de Killian, beaucoup trop occupée à essayer de ne pas pleurer trop fort.

\- Swan ? Demanda Killian, qui ne pouvait pas voir que je pleurais à cette distance, mais qui sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je laissai échapper un long sanglot, si violent que je me pliai un peu pour échapper à la douleur de la peur, de la tristesse et de la honte. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. J'aurais dû rester dans la voiture. J'avais peur de moi-même, je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait arriver avec ma magie quand j'étais dans cet état là, et j'avais honte d'avoir risqué la santé du bébé de la sorte sans m'en rendre compte. Le froid me tailladait de partout, j'avais mal dans chaque partie de mon corps.

Killian s'approcha subitement de moi, se rendant compte que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Je vis que lui aussi était trempé par la pluie. Son regard passa brusquement de la colère à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, et il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui répondis par un nouveau sanglot, et il parcourut la courte distance qui nous séparait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre son épaule, pleurant toujours de façon incontrôlable, tremblante de froid et de peur.

\- Chut, dit-il doucement en essayant de me calmer, passant sa main dans mes cheveux trempés. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant, d'accord ?

Je continuai à pleurer contre lui, des dizaines de pensées négatives tournant dans mon esprit, effrayée à l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de ma magie et de blesser Killian.

Au bout d'un long moment, pendant lequel il continua à me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, mes sanglots finirent par se calmer, même si des larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues :

\- Je suis… désolée… Hoquetai-je à cause de mes pleurs et du froid.

\- On va parler de ça calmement, d'accord ? Je vais appeler David, ils sont tous partis te chercher dans la forêt, vu qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais. En attendant, monte dans ta voiture, tu es gelée, dit-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne, affichant un air de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne faut pas que tu tombes malade.

Je hochai la tête, me disant mentalement que c'était un peu tard pour me préserver du froid, et je montai sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre, grelottant toujours, trempée des pieds à la tête par la pluie, une main de nouveau posée sur mon ventre. Je fus rassurée en sentant le bébé donner un coup. S'il bougeait, ça voulait dire qu'il allait bien, que je n'avais pas fait trop de dégâts, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis une dernière larme solitaire couler le long de ma joue. A l'abri du vent glacial et de la pluie, je me sentais déjà mieux. J'entendis la porte de la voiture s'ouvrir, et Killian vint s'installer à côté de moi. Il m'adressa un sourire doux, toute sa colère semblant s'être évaporée, et il me prit la main en disant :

\- Tes parents arrivent, ils vont nous reconduire à la maison. Là, on pourra parler, d'accord ?

Je hochai lentement la tête, me sentant ridicule d'avoir craqué de la sorte.

\- Aller, viens, dit-il en m'attirant à lui, tu es frigorifiée.

Je me blottis tout contre lui, et il passa un bras autour de moi, tandis qu'il posait sa main valide sur mon ventre, dessinant des arabesques sur ma peau.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Killian, dis-je sans répondre à sa question.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé de m'être énervé. Tu as sûrement une très bonne raison pour avoir fait ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus alors que tu étais déjà terrifiée…

\- Je me suis comportée comme une gamine.

\- Comme je le dis, tu as sûrement une bonne raison. Je me suis mis en colère parce que j'ai eu peur, tu comprends ? J'ai eu peur pour toi et le bébé. Mais maintenant que tu es saine et sauve, ça va aller. On va discuter de ça calmement. Il y a sûrement une solution.

Je hochai doucement la tête et ne répondis rien. Rassurée par la chaleur des bras de Killian, je fermai les yeux, bercée par ses caresses. Bientôt, épuisée par le froid et les émotions que je venais d'avoir, je finis de nouveau par m'endormir.

* * *

\- Emma… Réveille-toi, _love,_ on est arrivé…

Je sentis une main me secouer doucement, et j'ouvris les yeux, un peu désorientée. Je tremblais toujours et je me sentais mal, comme si j'avais de la fièvre.

\- J'ai dormi tout le trajet ? Balbutiai-je en passant une main sur mon front, rassurée en constatant que je n'avais pas de température.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'avant et vis mon père, qui s'était retourné pour me regarder d'un air inquiet. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, il attrapa ma main entre la sienne.

\- Ça va, Emma ? Seigneur, tu es glacée… On va aller te réchauffer à l'intérieur, hein ?

\- Où est maman ? Questionnai-je, toujours serrée contre Killian.

\- Elle est rentrée avec ma voiture, il fallait quelqu'un pour la reconduire. Elle est déjà arrivé, ils t'attendent tous à l'intérieur. On y va ?

Je hochai la tête et mon père me lâcha la main pour ouvrir sa portière. Je me détachai de Hook, mes dents claquant dans ma mâchoire, et le suivis lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule.

Le froid me frappa si fort que j'en eu presque mal, et je me pliai légèrement. Killian me jeta un regard inquiet et, sans poser de question, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et marcha à grand pas vers la maison. Il me fit entrer la première, laissa passer mon père, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, ma mère me sauta pratiquement dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, et appuyai la tête contre son épaule. Pour une raison quelconque, les bras de ma mère arrivaient toujours à me rassurer.

\- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, murmura-t-elle en me frictionnant la dos. Mon dieu, Emma, tu es vraiment frigorifiée. Allez, viens.

Je suivis ma mère sans protester, et passai à côté de Regina, qui me lança un regard noir. Je baissai les yeux sur le parquet. Je ressentais déjà bien trop de culpabilité pour qu'on en rajoute sur le tas.

Henry était assis dans la salon, sur le bord d'un fauteuil, et bondit littéralement en me voyant arriver. Lui aussi me prit dans ses bras et me serra longuement contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée, _Kid,_ murmurai-je lorsqu'il se détachait de moi.

\- Tant que tu vas bien, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire rassurant.

Ma mère me fit asseoir sur le canapé et plaça une couverture autour de mes épaules, tandis que mon père partait faire du chocolat chaud. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ma famille se contentant de rester debout à me regarder. Je continuais à trembler de froid, mais la couverture et la température agréable qui régnait dans la maison me réchauffaient un peu. Je plaçai mes jambes sous moi pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Lorsque mon père déposa la tasse remplie de liquide fumant entre mes mains, je poussai un véritable soupir de soulagement et fermai les paupières une seconde pour profiter du calme avant la tempête. Comme je m'y attendais, au moment où j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, Regina attaqua :

\- Alors, Swan, tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

\- Tu pars en t'enfuyant au moment où je te demande d'utiliser ta magie ? Tu ne l'as plus utilisée depuis que tu n'es plus la Ténébreuse, alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que rien ne cloche à ce propos ! Puis tu pars dans le froid alors que tu es enceinte ? Tu as bien fait d'abandonner Henry au départ, parce que si tu te conduis comme ça alors que ton bébé n'est même pas encore né, tu ne sauras jamais t'occuper d'un enfant !

Ses paroles me touchèrent, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne faisait que prononcer mes doutes à haute voix. Je fermai une nouvelle fois les paupières, bien décidée cette fois à ne pas pleurer.

\- Regina ! S'exclama ma mère sur un ton de reproche.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler comme ça, gronda Killian d'une voix sourde en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Où sinon quoi, _guyliner_? Tu m'attaqueras avec ton unique main ?

\- J'ai un crochet, et je sais m'en servir…

\- Calmez-vous ! Intervins-je brusquement.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, et je les regardai un par un dans les yeux pour être sûre d'avoir capté toute leur attention.

\- Regina a raison…

\- Contente d'entendre que tu es raisonnable pour une chose…

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton, la coupai-je en la foudroyant du regard. J'ai déconné, j'en suis consciente, et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai absolument jamais voulu blesser mon bébé, d'accord ? J'avais une très bonne raison pour partir comme ça. Je comprends que tu veuilles en savoir plus quant à mon refus à utiliser la magie, mais en ce qui concerne ma grossesse, c'est notre affaire à Killian et à moi, pas la tienne.

J'avais posé une main sur mon ventre pour illustrer mes propos et je regardais Regina avec un air de défi. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sûrement étonnée du ton que j'avais employé, mais elle ne répondit pas. Je profitai du silence pour boire plusieurs gorgées de mon chocolat chaud. Le liquide fumant me brûla l'œsophage et je grimaçai légèrement. Une main toujours passée autour de la tasse, je la posai sur mes genoux et dis en soupirant :

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter.

Ils obéirent rapidement, Hook s'installant à mes côtés, mes parents, Regina et Henry dans des fauteuils en face de moi. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, ils mes regardaient tous en attendant que je prenne la parole. Je fermai les yeux pour rassembler mes idées. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de mes sentiments, mais je n'avais visiblement pas le choix.

\- J'ai… J'ai peur que ma magie sois toujours imprégnée de magie noire, dis-je enfin en balbutiant un peu, les yeux posés sur la table basse pour éviter d'avoir à regarder mes amis.

\- C'est tout ? Intervint Regina. Mais enfin, Swan…

\- C'est tout ? Répétai-je en relevant les yeux vers elle, en colère. Regina, j'ai blessé des gens, des gens que j'aime. J'ai blessé Henry, et Killian…

\- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était oublié…

\- Swan, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Je souris faiblement avant de répondre :

\- Il n'empêche que je m'en veux. J'ai appris que la magie avait toujours un prix. Même si mes intentions étaient bonnes en l'utilisant, mes méthodes ont fait du mal à plusieurs personnes. Il vaut mieux que je ne l'utilise pas, parce que je ne veux pas risquer de blesser encore quelqu'un que j'aime.

Un silence s'installa, et je gardai les yeux baissés sur le sol. Le bébé donna un nouveau coup, et je portai machinalement la main à mon ventre pour le calmer.

\- Emma, intervint ma mère à mi-voix. Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais il n'y a aucun risque. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ta magie soit restée noire. Tu es la Sauveuse, chérie, ta magie ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

\- J'ai tué Cruella avec cette magie « bénéfique », maman, contrai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Elle l'avait mérité, dit Killian en se retournant vers moi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis enfuie, continuai-je en ignorant sa remarque. Vous avez vu ce que le lampadaire a fait lorsque je me suis énervée ? Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie, l'année dernière ? Je ne pouvais pas risquer la même chose, surtout que je ne sais toujours pas si ma magie est dangereuse ou pas.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit Regina en levant les sourcils.

Je restai quelques secondes sans voix tant cette proposition me surprit :

\- Après tout ce que je viens d'avouer, tu ne comprends toujours pas que j'ai _peur_ ? Demandai-je un peu agressivement en secouant la tête.

\- Justement, Emma, répondit-elle d'une voix étonnement douce. Tu es une adulte. Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas risquer de blesser l'un d'entre vous, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire avant de me mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter le sanglot que je sentais poindre.

Killian posa doucement sa main sur ma jambe, et je me retournai vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il me sourit tendrement avant de me dire :

\- Hey, _love_ , il n'y a aucun risque…

\- Mais…

\- Tu as peut-être peur, mais je crois parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que nous avons tous confiance en toi, me coupa-t-il. Ça compense ton manque d'assurance, non ?

Je tournai la tête pour voir ce que les autres pensaient de ses paroles. Ils me regardaient tous fixement, mais je ne lisais aucune peur dans leurs yeux. Encouragée par leurs regards, je me penchai pour déposer ma tasse à moitié pleine de chocolat chaud sur la table basse, et fermai les yeux en soupirant, tentant de me concentrer sur ma tâche.

Je sentis mes traits se contracter sous le coup de la concentration, et un sentiment de puissance que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'envahit. Je le laissai prendre du terrain, petit à petit, essayant de lutter contre mon instinct qui me hurlait de laisser tomber. Mais je ne fus pas assez forte, et je rouvris les yeux, la respiration saccadée, incapable de continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Regina, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai… peur, haletai-je, les yeux écarquillés. Je l'ai sentie venir… Ma magie… elle est là, mais j'ai trop… J'ai trop peur.

\- Emma, dit doucement Killian en me prenant la main. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Je le fixai avec intensité, et il hocha la tête d'un air confiant. Rassurée par ses paroles, je pris une grande inspiration et fermai de nouveau les paupières.

Le sentiment s'empara une nouvelle fois de moi, mais je me fis violence pour ne pas céder face à la peur une nouvelle fois. Je mis tellement de volonté dans cette action que je sentis une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de mon échine. Enfin, après être devenue de plus en plus forte, je sentis ma magie s'évaporer et ouvris les yeux avec soulagement.

La tasse n'était plus posée sur la table basse.

Je serrai fort la main de Killian dans la mienne et me retournai. Le récipient était posé sur le meuble se trouvant derrière le canapé où j'étais assise, entre une photo de Henry et une de ma mère et moi.

Je tournai la tête pour faire de nouveau face à ma famille. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je l'avais fait, et je n'avais blessé personne. En relevant les yeux, je vis que mes parents et mon fils me regardaient avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu y es arrivée, Emma, dit ma mère en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est un début, ajouta Regina. Tu as un énorme potentiel, il ne faut pas que tu te contentes de faire bouger des tasses, Emma. Si tu es d'accord, je peux t'aider à exploiter ta magie une nouvelle fois…

\- Je…

J'avais aimé ressentir cette sensation après autant de temps, surtout maintenant que ma magie était redevenue normale. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian avant de répondre, et son air confiant me décida tout à fait :

\- Oui… Enfin, je suppose...

\- Ok, génial ! S'exclama Regina en souriant. On va commencer par…

\- Calme-toi, dis-je en souriant faiblement à mon tour. Même si j'ai déjà utilisé cette excuse tout à l'heure, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que beaucoup m'exercer soit très bon pour le bébé. Surtout si tu décides de me mettre sur un pont sur le point de s'écrouler comme la dernière fois...

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! S'exclama mon amie, avant de rajouter à voix plus basse : j'attendrai que tu aies accouché pour ça…

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire ne même temps. C'était curieux, parce que je n'aurais pas cru rigoler de si tôt avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant que j'avais plus chaud et moins peur, je me rendais compte pour de bon que j'avais agi comme une idiote. Je pris donc la parole pour remettre les choses au clair :

\- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme ça…

\- C'est bon, Swan, dit Killian en exerçant une petite pression sur ma main. Tu t'es déjà excusée. Le plus important c'est que toi et le bébé soyez sain et sauf, hein ?

Je souris plus franchement avant de rajouter :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on doit faire face à des situations comme ça, dit mon père en souriant.

\- Et quelque chose me dit qu'on aimerait tous que ce soit la dernière, ajouta Regina avec la pointe d'ironie qui la caractérisait tant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop long! Dans le prochain chapitre, Emma et Henry vont avoir une conversation à propos d'un sujet important...**

 **A mercredi! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce mercredi. Les examens approchant à grands pas, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Je pense donc que je ne publierai que le dimanche pendant quelques temps. Il n'est cependant pas exclu que je publie le mercredi, mais ça me paraît fort peu probable ^^**

 **Ensuite, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu! Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup Regina aussi, je trouve que c'est un personnage très intéressant, et j'aime toujours les "disputes" qu'elle a avec Killian, je les trouve toujours très drôles, vu qu'ils ont tous les deux une langue bien pendue! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **CaptainSwan72 : Comme je le disais, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster mercredi. Je rentre en période d'examens, et je préfère privilégier mes études plutôt que l'écriture pendant un moment. Désolée pour le retard!**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la longueur du chapitre ne t'ai pas dérangé! j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci! :)**

* * *

\- Très bien, maman, commença Henry en s'asseyant sur le banc que je lui avais désigné, qui se trouvait juste devant le petit lac du parc de la ville. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?

Je m'installai à mon tour et lui jetai un regard innocent, amusée par sa remarque :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je t'ai amené ici pour te dire quelque chose de spécial ? Je n'ai plus le droit de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec mon fils ?

\- Maman, tu as acheté un assortiment de pâtisseries. C'est plein de sucre. Jamais tu ne me permettrais de manger ça sans raison apparente. Je te connais bien, tu sais, tu fais toujours ça quand tu veux rendre ce que tu as à dire plus facile.

\- Je te laisses manger ces choses-là, me défendis-je en prenant un air faussement outré.

\- Pour les occasions spéciales, oui. Or, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on fête quelque chose.

\- Et la possibilité que j'ai juste envie de partager des aliments bourrés de sucre avec toi ne te traverse pas l'esprit ?

\- Répond à ma question, maman, dit-il en me montrant par la même occasion qu'il en avait assez de jouer.

Je pris une grande inspiration et changeai de position pour m'asseoir en tailleur sur le banc avant de prendre la parole :

\- Ok, Henry, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il me regarda avec un air agacé, me faisant comprendre que je devais arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et puis, tu avais tort. Les pâtisseries, ce n'était pas pour t'amadouer, c'était pour me donner du courage, dis-je d'un air presque secret avant de me saisir d'un donut au chocolat.

Il éclata de rire et prit à son tour un beignet aux fruits avant de mordre dedans avec un plaisir évident. Je laissai mes yeux divaguer sur le lac durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix un peu plus grave et beaucoup plus sérieuse :

\- Voilà, Henry, je voulais discuter avec toi parce qu'il y a beaucoup de changements dans ma vie pour le moment, et donc dans la tienne aussi.

Je me retournai vers lui pour le découvrir me dévisageant d'un air interrogateur, et voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je continuai :

\- Le bébé, les fiançailles… Je voulais être sûre que tu vivais bien tout ça, parce que ça te tombe dessus comme ça. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses…

\- Hé, maman, me coupa-t-il en me souriant. Moi, tant que tu es heureuse, tout va bien.

\- C'est gentil, _kid_ , et je le suis, sincèrement. Je voulais surtout discuter avec toi du petit bout qui va arriver, et être sûre que tu comprenais pourquoi j'ai fait le choix de t'abandonner, et que celui-ci (j'illustrai mes paroles en posant distraitement une main sur mon ventre), j'ai décidé de le garder.

\- Je comprends, maman, tu voulais me donner ma meilleure chance. On en a déjà parlé des milliers de fois.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas senti un peu laissé pour compte lorsque j'ai annoncé ma grossesse...

Il fronça les sourcils, et je continuai en souriant :

\- Henry, je suis passée par là. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée, et je ne leur en veux pas parce que, comme moi, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Mais j'ai été blessée lorsque Mary-Margaret a avoué qu'elle voulait avoir un autre enfant. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, qu'elle voulait réessayer. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas eu le chance d'avoir mes parents auprès de moi, moi aussi. Ces pensées n'ont pas duré longtemps, mais j'aurais bien voulu que mes parents en parlent avec moi, me rassurent sur leurs sentiments à mon égard. Mais je suis une adulte, ils n'ont donc pas pris la peine de le faire. Par contre, toi, tu es toujours un enfant, alors je veux avoir cette conversation avec toi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais pensé ça, dit-il en me regardant, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il essayait de me sonder.

\- Je me doute que tu as ressenti ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? On n'est dans la même situation, alors je comprendrais _parfaitement_ si c'était le cas…

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop, dit-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Et nos situations ne sont pas les mêmes, parce que moi, quelqu'un m'a adopté. Tu n'as pas eu cette chance.

\- C'est vrai, _kid_ , dis-je en hochant la tête. Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu prenais bien la situation. Ici, cet enfant a toute ses chances. J'ai un boulot, une famille, le père est là pour lui. Lorsque je t'ai eu, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, je sortais de prison et je n'avais ni travail ni endroit ou vivre, personne sur qui compter. Je voulais juste te donner une chance d'être heureux.

\- Je sais maman, et je le suis. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une si grande famille. Et puis je t'ai retrouvée, nous sommes réunis, maintenant, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

\- Tu n'arrêteras jamais d'être un grand optimiste, toi, hein ? Dis-je en souriant avant de me retourner vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Je me détachai de mon fils après quelques secondes, mais je gardai la main qui ne tenait pas le donut posée sur son épaule, et je dis avec douceur:

\- Je t'aime, Henry

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour et un silence s'installa, pendant lequel nous mangeâmes nos friandises. Au bout de deux minutes, cependant, Henry reprit la parole.

\- Et tu n'en as jamais parlé à grand-mère et grand-père ?

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je distraitement, les yeux rivés sur le lac, profitant de la sensation du chocolat fondu sur ma langue.

\- De tes sentiments lorsqu'ils ont voulu avoir un autre enfant ?

Je me retournai vers lui en grimaçant un peu :

\- Henry, je suis une grande fille.

\- Quand même, ils t'ont blessée, tu devrais leur en faire part…

\- J'ai ressenti ça sur le moment, Henry, et je sais qu'ils m'aiment. Ça fait longtemps, en plus, ça ne sert à rien de remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je lui lançai un regard en coin, étonnée qu'il n'essaye pas d'argumenter plus longtemps, mais il m'offrit un sourire innocent, et j'abandonnai la partie, profitant simplement de la présence de mon fils et de ce moment que je voulais graver dans ma mémoire.

* * *

\- Tu sais quoi maman ? Je veux bien que tu m'emmènes plus souvent pour des conversations comme ça.

\- Tu dis ça pour la boîte de desserts, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en arrêtant la voiture devant ma maison.

\- En grosse partie, oui, répondit-il en me regardant d'un air espiègle.

Nous avions passé une très bonne après-midi, à rigoler à nous deux et à manger jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. J'avais vu mon fils avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et ça me faisait plaisir d'avoir pu passer un moment en tête à tête avec lui. Nos fou-rires m'avaient horriblement manqués.

\- J'ai été contente de passer l'après-midi avec toi, _kid_ , dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Moi aussi, maman, répondit-il d'un air enjoué avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je l'imitai, et un petite pluie désagréable me piqua le visage lorsque je débarquai dans l'air froid de la fin d'après-midi. Nous avions décidé d'écourter un peu notre sortie, car j'étais sans surprise tombée malade après ma petite expédition, deux semaines auparavant, et je commençais juste à aller mieux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je suivis mon fils des yeux pendant qu'il avançait vers la maison, et alors qu'il atteignait la porte d'entrée, prise d'une certaine inspiration, je repris la parole :

\- Hé, Henry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je te promets que quand le bébé sera né, je ferai en sorte qu'on continue à avoir nos moments rien qu'à nous deux.

\- J'y compte bien ! Dit-il en haussant un sourcil

Je secouai la tête, amusée, et le suivis à l'intérieur de la maison en refermant la porte derrière moi. J'entendais déjà Henry parler avec animation à Killian, et je les rejoignis tous les deux dans le salon. Je les écoutai parler pendant quelques minutes, puis Henry se leva pour monter dans sa chambre, et je m'approchai du canapé pour m'installer à côté de Hook

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en me souriant.

\- A ton avis ? Répondis-je.

\- Vu son enthousiasme, je dirais que oui.

\- Bien vu.

Je marquai une légère pause. Une idée m'était tout d'un coup venue à l'esprit, et je voulais trouver les bons mots pour la formuler.

\- Dis, Killian ?

\- Oui, l _ove_?

\- Je viens de parler avec Henry, et il m'a assuré qu'il n'était pas tracassé par l'arrivée du bébé, mais…

\- Tu es inquiète, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin .

\- Je veux juste que tu me promettes de garder les moments que tu partages avec lui quand le bébé sera né…

\- Parce que tu crois que je comptais y mettre une fin ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils, comme s'il me prenait pour une folle.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il pourra toujours compter sur toi. Il n'a plus de père, et je ne veux pas qu'il te perde toi aussi...

\- Pour qui tu me prends, Swan ? Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu vexé.

\- J'ai juste peur que les choses changent lorsque tu auras ton propre enfant, dis-je sans me laisser démonter. Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour mon fils, non ?

Il me regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de dire d'un air parfaitement sérieux :

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être blessé pour ton manque de confiance en moi, ou fier parce que notre enfant aura la meilleure mère du monde.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me rendant compte qu'il se moquait de moi, et il me prit par les épaules pour m'attirer à lui en riant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien d'Henry.

\- Merci, Killian, je…

\- Je lui apprendrai à être un pirate, me coupa-t-il avec des rires dans la voix.

\- Je ne préférerais pas, non…

\- Je lui enseignerai plein de choses…

\- Hook, je préférerais sincèrement que tu ne change pas mon fils en monstre…

\- Tu me traites de monstre ?

\- Non, on va juste dire que j'ai assez d'un pirate dans ma vie, et que je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième.

Il ne répondit rien, mais quand je me retournai vers lui pour lui dévoiler mon sourire, il m'attira à lui en riant pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il me semblait important de le placer quelque part das la fic. je voulais vraiment que Emma discute avec Henry, parce que la scène où Snow avoue vouloir un enfant m'a toujours fait beaucoup de peine pour Emma. Je comprends parfaitement le point de vue de Snow, mais Emma avait l'air tellement triste, et je voulais vraiment qu'elle parle de sa grossesse avec Henry.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, un des personnages va avoir un accident... Je ne vous en dis pas plus! :p  
**

 **A dimanche prochain! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les gens!**

 **Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre :) Enjoy! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu verras bien qui est celui (ou qui sont ceux) qui seront impliqué(s) dans l'accident (j'espère ne pas avoir été trop méchante sur mon choix, mais je dois avouer que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés... je dois être un peu sadique dans l'âme x) )! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :p**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements! Courage aussi pour tes examens! C'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais après, vacances! :D (et je vais à la FT4 à Versailles juste après mes exams, je dois avouer que ça me motive à les passer! :p). Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'adore la relation entre Emma et Henry, je les trouve juste adorables! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :)  
**

* * *

\- Pongo ! Pongo !

Nos cris résonnaient dans le silence du soir, se répercutant contre les arbres de la forêt, formant un écho étrange qui donnait des frissons. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous cherchions le chien, mais il semblait introuvable. Il s'était enfuit de chez Archie en début d'après-midi, et notre ami nous avait demandé de le retrouver. Tout le monde aimait beaucoup ce chien, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il était sain et sauf.

\- Emma ! M'interpella mon père. Il commence à faire nuit, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à le chercher.

\- On n'y voit pas à un mètre, surenchérit ma mère.

Les sourcils froncés, je commençai à me ronger l'ongle du pouce sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Je voulais vraiment retrouver l'animal et aider Archie, qui était fort inquiet. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Allez-y, vous, je vais continuer à chercher un peu.

\- Emma, il _gèle,_ dit Hook en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et.. ?

\- Et ? Répéta-t-il d'un air outré. Tu es enceinte de six mois ! Il n'est pas question que tu restes seule, dans le noir, alors qu'il fait moins dix degrés. On va le retrouver, ce foutu cabot, il passera bien la nuit dehors…

\- Mais s'il passe la barrière de la ville, on n'a aucune chance de le retrouver ! Objectai-je en regardant mes parents à la recherche d'un peu d'aide.

\- Hook a raison, Emma, dit mon père en me jetant un regard en coin. On recommencera les recherches demain. Tu ne devrais même pas être dehors par un temps pareil.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, marmonnai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Peut-être pas, mais il ne faut pas que tu retombes malade, dit Killian en me regardant avec te décides à venir ou il faut que je te force ?

Je lançai un regard courroucé à Killian avant de dire sèchement :

\- Très bien, je vois que tout le monde est contre moi.

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, la tête haute, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et m'installai au volant sans attendre Hook, qui me rejoignit dans le véhicule quelques secondes plus tard. Je mis le contact sans prononcer un mot en soupirant. J'étais inquiète, et j'en avais assez qu'on me traite comme si j'étais malade.

\- On va le retrouver, _love_ , m'assura Killian après deux minutes passée dans un silence complet.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur la route, plissés à cause de l'obscurité. Je voyais à peine la voiture de mon père qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres devant la mienne.

\- Tu fais la tête ? Demanda-t-il en constatant que je ne répondais pas.

\- Non, je… J'en ai juste marre qu'on me traite comme une gamine, Killian. Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que ça change…

\- On fait ça parce qu'on veut ton bien et celui du bébé, Emma, dit-il d'une voix grave. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Je marquai un petit temps de silence, puis hochai doucement la tête. J'avais été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, je m'en rendais compte, et je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'attaquais ainsi à lui.

\- Oui… Désolée, Killian. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend…

\- Ce sont les hormones, me taquina-t-il.

Je souris et quittai la route des yeux une seconde pour croiser son regard. Il rompit le contact le premier, reporta son attention sur la route et s'écria :

\- Emma !

Alarmée, je tournai la tête à mon tour, juste à temps pour voir un dalmatien qui se tenait dans la lumière de mes phares, au beau milieu de la route. Je ne roulais pas très vite, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter avant de le heurter. Dans un réflexe, je braquai le volant vers la droite pour éviter l'animal.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu la plaque de verglas sur laquelle ma voiture dérapa dangereusement. Les yeux écarquillés, j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule. Je n'y parvins cependant pas, et ma voiture heurta un arbre de plein fouet. Ma tête cogna violemment le volant avant de heurter la vitre du conducteur. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je reprends conscience, mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ma tête me lance douloureusement. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je finis par ouvrir les paupières, ce qui me fait encore plus mal au crâne. Je suis couchée sur le flanc à même le sol gelé, en position latérale de sécurité. Tout est sombre autour de moi. J'ai froid, je grelotte. J'entends une sirène retentir au loin.

\- Emma ?

Une voix familière au-dessus de moi, quelqu'un qui me presse la main.

\- Emma, si tu le peux, parles-nous, s'il te plaît… Reprend une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

Le son de la voix de ma mère m'apaise. Je ne réponds cependant pas, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. J'ai de plus en plus mal. Je referme les yeux.

* * *

J'ouvris les paupières d'un seul coup, incapable de me remémorer quoi que ce soit. J'étais couchée sur une surface plate, et je sentais des sangles serrées autour de mon ventre et de ma poitrine. Le plafond blanc, les sirènes hurlantes, le bruit du moteur et les bosses que le véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse prenaient me faisaient dire que j'étais dans une ambulance.

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, ni se que je faisais là. J'avais mal à la tête, et une bouffée de chaleur me saisit toute entière. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Affolée, angoissée, je tournai la tête plusieurs fois pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait en poussant un petit gémissement.

Presque aussitôt, une main attrappa la mienne, et je levai les yeux pour voir le visage familier et soucieux de Killian qui m'observait.

\- Calme-toi, Emma, je suis là…

J'arrêtai de gigoter. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je faisais là, mais la présence de Hook me rassurait. Ma bouche était sèche, et un lancement dans ma tête me fit grimacer.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement d'un air profondément inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse sans répondre à la question de Killian.

Je sentais déjà mes yeux se fermer une nouvelle fois, mais je voulais avoir des réponses.

\- On a eu un accident de voiture.

Il fallut du temps avant que l'information n'atteigne ma conscience. Je voulais lui poser plus de questions, mais je me sentais basculer vers le sommeil.

\- Comment… ?

Je ne sus même pas terminer ma phrase. Ma tête dodelina sur le côté, incapable que j'étais de la tenir droite.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. En attendant, ne te fatigue pas, d'accord ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de hocher la tête avant de me rendormir.

* * *

D'abord, un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, puis l'odeur de désinfectant caractéristique des hôpitaux qui m'emplit les narines. Je sentais une main serrée dans la mienne. J'ouvris les paupières, et la lumière crue des néons m'agressa les rétines. Un lancement me transperça le crâne. J'essayai de l'ignorer et tournai la tête. Killian se trouvait assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et me tenait la main. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que j'étais réveillée. J'exerçai une petite pression sur ses doigts, et il se tourna immédiatement vers moi.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ! On était tellement inquiets, tu ne t'imagines même pas…

\- On ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque en tentant de changer de position, mais la douleur m'en empêcha.

\- Tes parents sont là aussi, et Regina, et Henry. Ils sont partis chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria.

Tout d'un coup, les images de l'événement se remirent en place dans ma tête. L'accident, le chien, la douleur, ma perte de connaissance.

\- Killian, dis-je d'une voix pressante. Le bébé va bien ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien, je t'en supplie…

\- Il va bien, Emma, on t'a fait passé une échographie pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Il est en parfaite santé. C'est toi qui as pris tout le choc, et…

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Le coupai-je. Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je suis tellement désolée, Killian…

\- Je vais bien ! M'assura-t-il en faisant des allez-venues sur ma main avec son pouce. Mais Emma…

\- Et la chien ? L'interrompis-je de nouveau.

-… le chien ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

\- Oui, Pongo, répondis-je sans comprendre la signification du regard qu'il me lançait.

\- Je sais de quoi tu parles, Emma…

\- Je ne l'ai pas heurté ? Il est vivant ?

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il, ce qui réveilla une nouveau lancement dans mon crâne. Tu es sur un lit d'hôpital, enfin, et tu t'inquiètes pour un chien ?!

\- Où est le problème ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

\- Le problème ? Swan, tu te tracasses pour la santé de tout le monde, mais tu ne sembles même pas t'inquiéter de la tienne ! C'est toi qui est allongée ici, pas moi, ni le cabot !

Je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison, et grimaçai légèrement.

\- D'accord, alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête ?

\- Tu as reçu un gros choc, _love,_ dit-il, sa douceur retrouvée. Ta tête en a pris un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, quand même ? Demandai-je en commençant sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

\- On attend les résultats. Mais si tu es réveillée, c'est bon signe, je suppose.

Je m'apprêtais à hocher la tête, mais le bébé donna un énorme coup dans mon ventre, ce qui me fit pousser une petite exclamation de surprise. Je portai la main à mon abdomen en riant un peu. Au moins, il n'avait pas souffert de l'accident.

\- C'est sûr, il va bien, dis-je à Killian, qui me sourit en retour.

\- Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Écoute, je vais aller prévenir Whale que tu es réveillée, et il faut que je mettes ta famille au courant. C'est bête que tu te sois réveillée lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là, ils sont restés prostrés ici toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ? M'alarmai-je. Je suis restée inconsciente aussi longtemps ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous étions si inquiets ? Allez, j'y vais. Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je ne bouge pas, promis, répondis-je.

Il se pencha vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front. Je voulais lui demander de ne pas partir, de rester. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais me retrouver seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital austère et froide, alors que je ne savais pas de quoi je souffrais, m'effrayait un peu. Mais je ne dis rien, autant par fierté que parce que je savais qu'il était obligé de s'en aller, et je le regardai passer la porte de ma chambre en silence.

* * *

\- Emma !

J'entendis ma mère entrer dans la chambre avant de la voir, et avant que j'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle était prêt de mon lit et avait posé une main sur mon front comme pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de la fièvre.

\- On était tellement inquiets, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! Dit mon père en venant rejoindre ma mère à mon chevet.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Henry à son tour en me saisissant la main.

\- On peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle peur, ajouta Regina, qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Toute cette agitation réveilla mon mal de tête, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda immédiatement ma mère. Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

\- Whale a dit qu'il arrivait d'une minute à l'autre, ça ne sert à rien de déranger quelqu'un d'autre, dit Killian d'une voix apaisante.

\- Je vais bien, assurai-je en tentant un pâle sourire. Le bébé est sain et sauf, c'est déjà ça…

\- On a vu l'accident dans le rétroviseur, Emma, dit ma mère en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était violent. Vous l'avez échappé belle, les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires…

\- Ma voiture ? Demandai-je avec un petit pincement au cœur, car elle avait fait partie de ma vie pendant tant d'année que je ne m'imaginais pas rouler sans elle.

\- Un tour chez le garagiste, et elle sera comme neuve, dit mon père avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour. Avoir tous ces gens qui m'aimaient autour de moi me rendait du courage. Après tout, à part mon mal de tête, tout allait plutôt bien.

Whale rentra dans ma chambre au moment où ces pensées traversaient mon esprit, et tous les visages se tournèrent en même temps vers lui.

\- Ok, Emma, dit-il sans sembler se rendre compte de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. On a évité le pire. Les résultats des tests ne montrent rien de très alarmant, mais on va quand même te garder quelques jours à l'hôpital…

\- Si ce n'est pas alarmant, pourquoi la garder ici ? Dit aussitôt Hook d'un air soucieux.

\- Je soupçonne une commotion cérébrale. Pour le bien être d'Emma et du bébé, je préfère la garder en observation quelques jours, par simple mesure de précaution.

\- Killian, je vais bien, dis-je d'une voix douce pour la rassurer. Je vais survivre quelques jours ici, ne te tracasse pas…

\- Si tu restes, je restes…

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, _guyliner_ , il n'y a qu'un lit dans cette chambre, ironisa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'en empêcher, contra-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

\- Hook, tu n'es pas obligé, je sais me débrouiller toute seule…

\- Je sais que je n'y suis pas obligée, mais je vais le faire quand même, répliqua-t-il.

Je compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. En plus de ça, je le faisais par fierté, car j'étais plutôt contente qu'il veuille rester avec moi. J'avais vécu des années seule, j'avais l'habitude, mais cela ne voulais pas dire que j'appréciais la solitude. Puisque j'avais des personnes autour de moi, autant en profiter.

Mes parents, mon fils et Regina restèrent encore quelques heures avant de s'en aller, promettant de revenir aux premières heures du matin. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, je sentis de nouveau la fatigue m'envahir, mais essayai de rester éveillée. Je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir. Malgré mon mal de tête, les moments que j'avais partagés avec ma famille étaient magiques, et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais Killian remarqua mon état, et il passa sa main sur ma joue en souriant.

\- Dors, _love_ , tu dois te reposer, d'accord ? Je reste là, c'est promis.

Je hochai la tête, et m'endormis presque immédiatement.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et j'espère que ça vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre ce déroule le jour du réveillon de Noël! :p**

 **A bientôt! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic! Je tiens d'abord à dire que je suis dans le déni quant à ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode précédent x) Ma fic ne va absolument pas changer, et tous les personnages sont toujours bien présents**

 ***! Alerte spoiler pour ceux n'ayant pas vu le 5x21 ou la saison 5B en général!***

 **Donc, comme je le disais, pour récapituler les changements qu'il y a par rapport à la série : Belle n'est pas enceinte, Zelena est toujours à Oz, Rumple porte un bracelet qui l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et Robin est toujours vivant (RIP :() Par contre, comme je parle de la fille de Robin dans ce chapitre, j'ai décidé qu'il était plus facile pour tout le monde d'utiliser le nom qu'elle dans la série. Pour des raison pratiques, vu qu'il y a maintenant deux Robin, le prénom du bébé s'orthographie ici Robyn afin que vous compreniez de qui je parle (ça devient un peu compliqué tout ça xD )**

 **Voilà voilà, Enjoy!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci pour ta review! Oui, je comprends aussi l'énervement d'Emma, en plus avec les hormones qui jouent dans tout ça, je l'imagine bien s'énerver plus facilement x) Ah, c'est un beau parc, j'espère que tu t'y amuseras bien! :) **

**Sissi1789 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira! :)  
**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ton commentaire! Le chapitre est très joyeux (ça change pour une fois x) ), et j'espère que ça te plaira! Et bien sûr, je suis d'accord pour que tu partages ma fiction sur ta page, c'est super gentil à toi! :D Tu as une page facebook sur Once Upon a time? :)**

* * *

Je franchis la porte de l'immeuble de mes parents, accompagnée de Henry et de Killian, la tête baissée afin de me protéger de la neige qui avait recouvert la ville et qui continuait à tomber en gros flocons. Les guirlandes illuminaient le paysage en cette veille de Noël, donnant à Storybrooke un air de fête, mais je fus plutôt contente d'atteindre le milieu chauffé du bâtiment. J'enlevai la neige qui recouvrait ma veste pendant que Henry montait quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de mes parents, qui nous avaient invités à passer le réveillon en famille avec eux, Regina, Roland, Robin et sa fille. Cette-dernière allait bientôt avoir un an, mais Zelena n'était toujours pas revenue de Oz pour venir la réclamer, ce qui nous accordait un long moment de répit.

Killian m'attendit sur la première marche, me jetant le coup d'œil que je surprenais si souvent depuis mon accident. Trois semaines plus tard, il était vrai que j'avais toujours des maux de tête, mais je le trouvais un peu trop protecteur avec moi. Je n'étais pas à l'article de la mort.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dis-je en passant à côté de lui. Je te promets que je ne vais pas m'évanouir sur place.

\- Permet-moi de vérifier. Et puis tu n'as pas un peu fini de te moquer de moi ? C'est Noël.

Il me fit ses yeux innocent, et j'éclatai de rire.

\- T'as raison. C'est mon cadeau de Noël, j'arrête de me moquer de toi pendant une soirée, ça te va ?

Il rit pour toute réponse, et me suivit dans les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte au moment où ma mère l'ouvrait, tout sourire. Elle était vraiment enjouée à l'idée de cette soirée, c'était après tout la première fois que nous avions l'occasion de fêter Noël tout ensemble.

\- Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Et que tu sois saine et sauve, surtout.

\- Je vais bien, maman, assurai-je en me libérant de son étreinte. Et vu les coups que me donne le bébé, il va très bien aussi. Il s'entraîne même probablement pour devenir champion de karaté.

Comme pour illustrer mes paroles, le bébé donna un nouveau coup dans mon ventre. Je ne me retournai même plus tant cela était devenu courant. Je savais que ça voulait dire qu'il était en bonne santé, mais entre ça et mes maux de tête, j'arrivais à peine à fermer l'œil la nuit et j'étais épuisée. Je voyais que les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux s'agrandissaient de jour en jour. Je ne disais rien pour ne pas alarmer Killian, mais je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer très longtemps comme ça.

\- Un futur pirate ? Dit Hook avec un grand sourire, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur… dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je croyais que tu arrêtais de te moquer de moi ?

\- Mince. On recommence tout comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ? Dis-je alors qu'il éclatai de nouveau de rire.

Je fis le tour pour saluer tous mes amis, et m'approchai de mon père qui tenait mon frère dans ses bras. Je lui fis signe de me le passer, et le pris à mon tour contre moi. Le petit garçon m'adressa un énorme sourire et serra ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- Ça va, trésor ? dis-je en le berçant contre moi. Tu es content que ce soit Noël ?

Neal babilla quelque chose pour toute réponse, et j'éclatai de rire. Les invités étaient installés dans les fauteuils du salon, et je fus donc passablement surprise de voir Killian, resté à côté de moi, me jeter un regard sévère.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je, étonnée par son expression.

\- Tu es censée soulever des poids pendant la grossesse ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- Si je m'en sens capable, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas, répliquai-je en caressant la joue de mon frère.

\- Tu en es à ton septième mois. Au début de la grossesse, d'accord, mais il n'y a pas de risques ?

Je remarquai qu'il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, et lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

\- Il y a des femmes qui ont déjà des enfants et qui les portent en étant enceintes, et elles sont en pleine santé. Et puis c'est exceptionnel, j'aimerais profiter un peu de la présence de mon frère. En plus, il faut bien que je m'entraîne à m'occuper des bébés.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et je rajoutai.

\- On a qu'à demander à ma mère si tu ne me crois pas. Hé maman ! L'interpellai-je.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

\- Hein oui que je peux porter Neal si je m'en sens capable ?

\- Je n'ai pas été dans cette situation là, mais d'après ce que j'en sais, tant que ce n'est pas une grossesse à risque et qu'il n'y a pas de dangers de complications, tu peux.

\- Tu vois, dis-je en adressant un sourire victorieux à Hook avant de me diriger vers le salon sans attendre sa réaction.

Je m'assis à côté de Henry, qui discutait avec animation avec Regina, et me mis à taquiner mon frère en le chatouillant. Il me répondit par des cris et des rires, ce qui me fit moi aussi rigoler de bon cœur. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir m'occuper de lui pour une fois. Avec tous les problèmes auxquels nous devions quotidiennement faire face, je n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui. En réalité, je tenais vraiment à ce rôle de grande sœur. J'avais peut-être été un peu blessée quand ma mère avait avoué vouloir un nouveau bébé au Pays Imaginaire, mais j'adorais mon petit frère. Après tout, nous avions trente ans de différence, et je voulais vraiment être une sorte de figure de confiance pour lui.

Killian finit par venir s'installer sur l'accoudoir à mes côtés, et je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? Lui proposai-je.

Il sembla déstabilisé par mes paroles, et secoua la tête avec vigueur.

\- Non, c'est bon… tu t'occupes bien de lui.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu vas me dire quand le bébé sera né, dis-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Elle a raison, Hook, ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire à une femme, dit mon père en riant.

Je ris à mon tour. La raison pour laquelle je voulais m'occuper de mon frère était aussi parce que je désirais m'entraîner. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment occupée d'un bébé, et j'avais toujours énormément de doutes en moi, car je ne savais pas si j'allais être une bonne mère. En regardant Hook avec plus d'attention, je commençais à vraiment me demander si ce n'était pas la peur qui lui faisait dire ça, à lui aussi.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le prendre ? C'est un bon entraînement, dis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Peut-être plus tard, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Quand ils auront tous fini de me dévisager pour évaluer mes moindre mouvement.

Tout le monde s'était en effet retourné vers lui et semblait attendre avec impatience ce qui allait se passer, et j'éclatai de rire.

\- Maintenant que tu l'as dit, ils ne vont plus te lâcher, dis-je, amusée.

\- Elle a raison, lança Regina, qui tenait bébé Robyn dans ses bras. Sérieusement. Tu vas être le spectacle de la soirée, maintenant.

\- Génial, grommela Killian alors que j'éclatai une nouvelle fois de rire.

* * *

\- Bon, vu qu'on a acheté du champagne… On passe à l'apéro ? Proposa ma mère en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

J'avais fini par déposer Neal sur le sol, où il jouait avec bébé Robyn et Roland, et voyant que personne ne se levait pour aller aider ma mère, tous trop absorbés par leur conversation, je la suivis et débarquai dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demandai-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle en se retournant vers moi pendant que je m'approchais pour sortir les verres de l'armoire.

\- Personne ne se levait, et je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais pas six bras, tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une assistante.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est la femme enceinte qui vient apporter son aide alors que les autres se la coulent douce sur le canapé.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, maman…

\- Je sais, je te taquine, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je me saisis de la bouteille de champagne pour l'ouvrir, et dis en poussant un discret soupir:

\- Par contre, je suis condamnée à boire du jus de pomme, c'est trop cruel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas la seule, Roland et Henry vont en boire aussi, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ça me réconforte beaucoup, répliquai-je en riant.

Je parvins à faire sauter le bouchon de la bouteille, et dis d'une voix plus forte pour que mes amis puissent m'entendre :

\- Je suppose que vous prenez tous du champagne ?

\- Tous sauf toi, répliqua Robin avec des rires dans la voix.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans.

\- Tu sais quoi, Emma ? Intervint brusquement Hook. Je vais me passer d'alcool aussi.

Je posai la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me retournai vers lui pour le regarder, étonnée par sa déclaration.

\- Sérieusement ? Toi, tu vas te passer d'alcool ? Même pas un peu de rhum pour faire passer le repas ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai mis enceinte, j'assume, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu te moques de moi ou tu es sérieux ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, un peu désorientée.

\- Je suis sérieux, Swan. Prends ça comme une preuve de mon support.

Je lui souris, touchée par ce geste. Je savais à quel point il aimait son rhum.

\- Si ce n'est pas un preuve d'amour, ça, dit Henry d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu as bientôt fini de te moquer, toi ? Dis-je à mon fils en riant. Bon, tu es sûr, Killian ? Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière après ça, tu le sais bien, continuai-je en exagérant volontairement l'ampleur de sa proposition.

\- On dirait qu'il est en train de faire le choix le plus important de sa vie, dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Regina, on parle de son rhum, dit Robin comme si c'était une évidence, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je quittai la cuisine pour m'approcher de Killian, et je passai mes mains autour de lui, relevant un peu le menton pour le regarder en face.

\- Merci, murmurai-je. Ça me touche, vraiment.

\- Il a abandonné l'alcool, il n'a pas sauvé une vie, intervint Regina d'un air un peu agacé.

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, j'approchai mon visage de celui de Killian pour l'embrasser longuement.

\- Oh, il y a des enfants dans la pièce, vous savez, dit Robin à son tour.

\- Vous avez fait un pari avec Regina pour savoir lequel des deux allait être le plus agaçant ? Répliquai-je en me détachant de Hook.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit le prendre mal ? Demanda Regina en plissant les yeux.

\- On va dire qu'on est à égalité, répondis-je, alors que, une nouvelle fois, tout le monde éclatai de rire.

* * *

\- A part ça, comment tu te sens ? Me demanda ma mère, qui était en train de remuer la pâte du gâteau qui allait faire office de dessert.

\- Bien, dis-je d'un air distrait, moi-même occupée à couper des légumes.

Le reste des invités était toujours installé dans le salon, et nous étions seules dans la cuisine. Préparer à manger n'avait jamais vraiment été ma tasse de thé, mais, pour une fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je profitais en effet de l'occasion pour pouvoir discuter avec ma mère en toute tranquillité, ce qui nous arrivait rarement.

\- Vraiment, plus de maux de tête ? Dit-elle d'un air septique en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Si, avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tu as raison. Mais à part ça, tout va bien.

J'étouffai un bâillement derrière ma main au moment où je finissais ma phrase, et ma mère me jeta un regard perçant.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée…

\- Je dois le prendre mal ? Plaisantai-je en espérant pouvoir changer de sujet de conversation, mais avec ma mère, c'était peine perdue.

\- Sérieusement, Emma. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Ça va, c'est juste… entre les maux de têtes et les coups que donne le bébé, j'ai du mal à avoir des nuits reposantes. Mais je tiens le coup, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu en as parlé à Killian ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Et puis ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste de la fatigue, je crois que je vais survivre.

Je terminai de couper les légumes et attrapai une tranche de tomate pour la porter à ma bouche.

\- Très bien, je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, tu ne fais rien du tout, répondit ma mère avec un léger sourire que je ne sus décrypter.

\- Allez, maman, laisse-moi t'aider ! Tu ne peux quand même pas faire tout ça toute seule !

Elle me lança un regard de défi, et haussa la ton pour dire :

\- David ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu laisses ta fille enceinte cuisiner alors que tu es assis dans le fauteuil à boire du champagne ?

\- Désolé, dit immédiatement mon père en faisant la grimace d'un air coupable, et en se levant du canapé pour venir nous rejoindre. Je vais t'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

J'éclatai de rire devant le regard contrit de mon père et l'air victorieux qu'affichait ma mère.

\- Tu vois ? Me dit-elle. Vas te reposer, maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, maman, protestai-je.

\- Tu es une invité, tu n'es pas censée m'aider !

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, me défendis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok, tu m'obliges à utiliser les grands moyens. Assise, pas bouger, dit-elle en pointant du doigts le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je ris de nouveau et obéis à l'injonction de ma mère en me hissant sur la surface en bois. Je balançai distraitement mes jambes d'avant en arrière, et mon père demanda :

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Ma mère prit le temps de verser la pâte du gâteau dans le moule avant de répondre :

\- Mets la dinde dans le four. Tiens, Emma, tu peux manger le reste de pâte.

Elle me tendit le bol en me regardant d'un air parfaitement sérieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette proposition. Je n'avais pas quatre ans. Elle ma jeta un regard perplexe, et je me saisis du bol pour le poser sur mes genoux..

\- Tu es au courant que je suis une adulte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Emma, dit-elle en semblant comprendre ma réaction et en me souriant, je me disais juste que peut-être tu avais des envies de sucre à cause de la grossesse ?

\- Comment pourrais ? Dis-je en riant. Je n'ai même jamais goûté à ce truc !

Mon père arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour me dévisager, imitant ma mère. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dit la plus grosse bêtise imaginable.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda mon père ne ouvrant des grands yeux. Tu as grandi dans ce monde. Tous les enfants ont déjà fait ça…

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la faire, simplement, dis-je en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Quand j'étais enfant, c'était la fête si on avait du gâteau. Tu sais, dans les maisons d'accueil, c'est pas toujours facile. Et c'était toujours le préféré qui avait le droit de manger le reste de la pâte.

\- Et ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ? Demanda ma mère d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

\- Maman, rends-toi compte. Je n'ai _jamais_ été la préférée, à part quand j'étais chez Ingrid, et on a vu on ça m'a mené. C'est entre autre pour ça que je ne me suis jamais faite adopter.

J'avais baissé les yeux pour examiner le fond du bol, et lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis que mes parents me regardaient toujours fixement. Mon père avait l'air triste, et je voyais des larmes briller dans les yeux de ma mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? Commençai-je, mais je m'interrompis rapidement.

J'avais compris ce qui les mettait dans un état pareil. Ils devaient se sentir coupable. Je regrettai dans l'instant mes mots, et je repris précipitamment la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne voulais pas vous faire culpabiliser...

Mes parents ne me répondirent pas, et je continuai en posant une main sur le bras de ma mère :

\- Je suis désolée maman, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Oublie, d'accord ?

\- C'est moi qui suit désolée, chérie, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi et en me souriant tristement.

Je secouai la tête sans comprendre.

\- C'est à cause de nous que tu as dû vivre tout ça… C'est…

\- C'est du passé, la coupai-je en lui jetant un regard grave. Mon enfance est derrière moi. Je vous ai retrouvés maintenant, c'est le principal, non ? Regarde-nous, nous fêtons Noël tout ensemble, et la famille va encore s'agrandir. Je pense que nous avons toutes les raisons pour être heureux. Il ne faut pas vous sentir coupable, continuai-je en posant mes yeux sur mon père.

\- Mais Emma…

\- Je suis sérieuse, dis-je en interrompant ma mère. Je suis juste contente de vous avoir retrouvés.

Ma mère me sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, et me prit doucement dans ses bras, bientôt suivie de mon père.

\- Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes heureux que tu sois là, avec nous, déclara mon père au moment où je me détachais de mes parents.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, répliquai-je en lui souriant.

Ma mère garda mes mains serrées dans les siennes quelques secondes avant de les lâcher, et me désigna le bol, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

\- Vas-y, goûte.

Je ris et obéis, me saisissant de la cuillère en bois toujours posée dans le bol pour la porter à ma bouche. Je fus surprise par la quantité de sucre qu'il y avait dans ce que je venais de manger et je pressai ma main contre mes lèvres en riant.

\- Alors ? Me demanda ma mère en rigolant elle aussi.

\- C'est sucré ! Dis-je après avoir avalé ce que j'avais en bouche.

\- Et ça te plaît ou pas ?

\- Je pense que tu as remarqué qu'avec la grossesse, j'ai un très léger penchant pour le sucre. La réponse est oui, dis-je en riant.

\- Bien, répondit-elle, l'air de rien. Au moins, quand tu manges, tu n'essayes plus de m'aider.

J'essayai de lui lancer un regard courroucé mais n'y parvins pas et éclatai de nouveau de rire. Cette soirée promettait d'être plus qu'agréable.

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le sol, le sourire au lèvre, je regardai Roland aider sa sœur à poser un cube en plastique sur le haut de la tour que les enfants avait construite.

\- C'est bien ! Dis-je à la petite lorsqu'elle eut réussi, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Roland qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mes amis qui étaient restés attablés après avoir mangé l'entrée. Voyant que les enfants allaient jouer et devinant qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour les surveiller, je m'étais proposée et cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que j'étais avec eux. Mes amis et ma famille discutaient gaiement autour de la table et ne faisaient pas attention à nous.

\- Vas-y, Neal, dis-je en tendant un cube à mon petit frère qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

Il me jeta un regard espiègle et donna un coup dans la tour qui s'effondra, sous les rires de Robyn et Roland. Riant moi aussi, je pris le bébé sur mes genoux et me mis à le chatouiller.

\- T'as tout fait tomber ! dis-je alors que mon frère hurlait littéralement de rire.

Je sentis un regard posé sur moi et me retournai pour découvrir Killian qui me fixait avec un air que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. Me demandant pourquoi il me dévisageait comme ça, je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il secoua la tête, sourit, et vint nous rejoindre en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire à mon tour.

\- D'après les rires de Neal, je vois que vous vous amusez bien, dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec.

Je reposai mon frère par terre et changeai de position pour faire face à Killian, qui s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur

\- Je sais que tu vas encore protester, mais fais quand même attention à ce qu'il ne te donne pas de coup dans le ventre, d'accord ?

\- Je sens le père protecteur arriver à grand pas, me moquai-je en posant une main sur mon ventre. Si tu es comme ça alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né, je n'ose pas imaginer l'affaire que ça va être quand il sera là.

\- Décidément, tu es incapable de tenir ta résolution de ne pas te moquer de moi.

\- Désolée, dis-je en fronçant le nez. C'est plus fort que moi.

Il me sourit en secouant la tête en passa de nouveau doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Les enfants ! Venez manger ! Intervint ma mère en brisant le moment de complicité que j'étais en train de partager avec Hook.

\- C'est à nous que tu t'adresses ? Dis-je en me retournant vers mes parents.

\- Ben oui, à qui d'autres veux-tu que je dises ça ? Répliqua ma mère d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

Je ris en Killian se leva avant de me tendre une main que j'acceptai sans protester. J'avais beau jouer à la forte, le poids du bébé devenait vraiment lourd et ma position n'était pas idéale pour me relever tout en souplesse.

Il garda ma main serrée dans la sienne alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la table, et ne la lâcha toujours pas lorsque nous fûmes installés. Je ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que les autres eurent commencé à remplir leur assiette, et je me penchai vers lui pour murmurer :

\- Tu sais que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour manger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit-il sur le même ton. Je me débrouille très bien avec une seule, moi.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi experte que toi en la matière, répliquai-je en me dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

Il me sourit et, d'un seul coup, j'eus envie de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser. Ça m'arrivait parfois, cet urgent désir d'être près de lui, de lui dire que je l'aimais comme si ça devait être la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, c'était normal. J'avais peur, souvent, je faisais des cauchemars où il disparaissait, je voulais profiter de chacun de nos moments comme si ça allait être le dernier. Alors parfois, sans raison, j'avais juste envie de me jeter dans ses bras parce que j'avais toujours peur que ce soit la dernière fois.

Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour cela, et je me contentai de caresser une dernière fois sa main de mon pouce avant de me retourner vers la table pour me servir à dîner.

* * *

\- Honnêtement, Regina, il y a quelques années, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on passerait Noël tous ensemble, fit remarquer ma mère.

\- Moi non plus, sourit mon amie. C'est fou à quel point les choses ont changées en si peu de temps. Mais c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et il était déjà tard. Bébé Robyn était endormie dans les bras de son père tandis que Neal sommeillait dans ceux de ma mère. J'étais plutôt fatiguée, moi aussi. Le repas plus que copieux et l'heure tardive me faisaient somnoler. J'avais appuyé ma tête contre l'épaule de Killian, et il avait passé son bras gauche autour de mes épaules alors que sa main droite reposait sur mon ventre. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, me contentant d'écouter les conversations de mes amis, simplement heureuse d'être là et de pouvoir profiter de la présence de ceux que j'aimais.

\- Ça va ? Murmura Killian afin que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

\- Mmm, répondis-je. Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

\- Non, attends. Je crois que je peux tenir éveillée encore un peu, dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Au pire, je m'endors, répondis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder. Ça ne va tuer personne.

Il ne répondit rien mais passa doucement sa main dans mon dos et me déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. Je souris et mis ma main juste au-dessus de la sienne, qui était toujours posée sur mon ventre.

\- Je sais que vous croyez être discrets, mais on voit votre petit manège, intervint Henry, ce qui nous fit un peu sursauter tous les deux.

\- Hein ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

\- Les trucs mignons que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure, on les remarque, vous savez, dit mon fils en riant.

\- Bon, et bien, Emma, je pense savoir d'où ton fils tient ses moqueries, dit Killian en jetant un regard faussement courroucé vers Henry.

\- Si c'est dans les gènes, on va en baver, répliquai-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux, et ma phrase fit rire tous mes amis.

Je jetai un regard vers Henry. Il avait tellement grandi en si peu de temps que j'avais du mal à y croire. Et dire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant quand il était venu me chercher à Boston, et qu'il était maintenant en phase de devenir un homme. Il dût se sentir observé car il se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et son sourire s'élargit. Certes, il grandissait, mais j'avais l'impression d'être de plus en plus proche de lui. J'étais aussi contente qu'il prenne aussi bien l'annonce de ma grossesse, et j'étais sûre qu'il allait faire un grand frère formidable. Il l'était déjà pour Robyn, en quelque sorte.

Je tournai à demi la tête pour observer Killian sans qu'il me remarque. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il s'entende bien avec Henry, et il avait l'air vraiment enjoué à l'idée de devenir père. Vu comment il s'inquiétait alors que le bébé n'était pas encore là, je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il allait bien s'occuper de lui.

Je me dis que, décidément, et malgré ma fatigue, j'étais de plus en plus heureuse. Un sourire au lèvre que je ne parvenais pas à dissimuler, je me blottis un peu plus contre Killian et décidai de profiter à fond de ces moments précieux.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce (long) chapitre! :) Le prochain chapitre se déroule pendant la soirée du Nouvel An (on fait dans la joie jusqu'au bout x) )**

 **Bisous et à très bientôt! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

 **Hé, nous sommes officiellement en hiatus! Nous allons devoir attendre quatre mois pour connaître la suite, génial n'est-ce pas? (dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot)**

 **Trêve de plaisanterie, voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)**

 **Sissi1789 : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre! merci pour ta review! :D**

 **Lulu : ahah, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes! ;) Je connaissais déjà ta page Facebook, en fait ! Je l'aime beaucoup, vos postes sont vraiment supers! :D**

 **leacouset : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic te plaise! :D J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Malheureusement, ça m'étonnerait que Robin revienne *pleure en PLS sur le sol*. Pour tout te dire, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic sur OUAT et... décidément, pour moi, Robin restera toujours vivant x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- Emma ! Killian ! S'écria ma mère ne nous voyant pousser la porte de chez Granny. C'est génial que vous ayez pu venir !

Le restaurant était déjà bondé, et plusieurs de mes amis nous firent signe lorsque nous passâmes à côté d'eux pour aller rejoindre ma mère.

Granny avec invité une bonne partie de la ville pour venir fêter la nouvelle année dans son restaurant. Nous avions failli ne pas venir car je m'étais sentie nauséeuse et plutôt patraque toute la journée. Je ne m'étais quasiment pas levée de mon lit, car j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber inconsciente à chaque fois que je me mettais sur mes pieds. Je soupçonnais sérieusement mon manque de sommeil d'en être la cause, car je n'arrivais toujours pas à bien dormir, plus vraiment à cause de mes maux de tête ni des coups du bébé qui s'étaient faits moins fréquents, mais surtout parce que mon ventre m'empêchait de trouver une position confortable pour m'endormir. J'avais essayé de convaincre Hook d'aller à la soirée sans moi, je n'avais pas envie qu'il rate ce moment à cause de mes malaises, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Heureusement, j'avais commencé à me sentir beaucoup mieux en fin d'après-midi, et j'avais insisté pour venir. J'avais vraiment envie de passer ce moment avec tous mes amis.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras pour me saluer.

\- Beaucoup mieux, dis-je en hochant la tête. Quoique je vais essayer d'y aller mollo sur les efforts, parce que je ne tiens vraiment pas à faire un malaise.

\- Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé de la journée, en plus, fit remarquer Killian, qui me regardait d'un air soucieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle a de quoi se rattraper, dit ma mère en souriant et en nous désignant le buffet du doigt. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop tarder avant d'aller vous servir, parce que ça part plutôt rapidement. Emma, si tu te sens mal, appelle-nous, d'accord ? J'ai prévenu Granny, et elle m'a dit que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu pouvais aller t'allonger dans une des chambres.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de me sentir mal, maman, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé si tu n'avales rien.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant que mes nausées ont disparu, je suis affamée !

\- Ça c'est bon signe, dit Killian en me souriant avant de se diriger vers le buffet, ma main serrée dans la sienne pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule.

Je me faufilai entre les gens, m'arrêtant pour saluer plusieurs de mes amis au passage, et finis à force d'effort par arriver vers la table où était disposée la nourriture, non sans pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'était moins facile que ce que je m'imaginais, marmonnai-je en me saisissant d'une assiette.

\- Maman ! S'exclama la voix familière de mon fils, ce qui me fit me retourner.

C'était la semaine où il restait chez Regina, et je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. Je lui souris et le serrai dans mes bras avant de me retourner vers le buffet pour me servir une part de lasagne.

\- Il paraît que ça n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Super, _kid,_ ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu es sûre, hein ?

\- Crois-moi, si je me sentais mal, je ne serais pas ici à me servir à manger. Allez, va t'amuser et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Il hocha joyeusement la tête en disparut à travers la foule. Je finis de remplir mon assiette et suivit Hook vers le comptoir où, sans grande surprise, il ne restait plus aucune place vide. Je soupirai discrètement et jetai un coup d'œil en coin à Killian. Je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud et mes jambes étaient encore un peu faibles à cause de mon état qui venait tout juste de s'améliorer. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir enlever mon manteau et m'asseoir quelque part pour manger en toute tranquillité, mais, surtout par fierté, je n'osais pas demander à quelqu'un de se lever.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Killian qui regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une place vide. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te céder sa place, tu ne vas pas tenir comme ça…

L'idée de protester ne me traversa même pas l'esprit, et je hochai faiblement la tête. Heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas à chercher longtemps car mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon père, qui était assis sur un tabouret près du comptoir, et il se leva immédiatement en me faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Merci, dis-je avec soulagement en déposant mon assiette et mes couverts en en enlevant ma veste que je posai sur mes genoux.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place. Mon front avait déjà commencé à se tapisser de sueur froide. Il était vraiment temps que je m'asseye.

\- Pas de soucis, Emma. Donne-moi ta veste, je vais aller la poser avec les autres.

Je lui souris en obéissant et le regardai disparaître, lui aussi avalé par la foule.

\- Ça va, _love_ , tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Hook, qui se planta devant moi en me regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, dis-je en passant ma main sur le bras de Killian. Je pense que je me sentirais mieux que j'aurais mangé, le manque de nourriture doit aussi jouer dans ma faiblesse.

\- Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher à boire ?

\- Ah oui, je veux bien, dis-je en souriant. Et, Killian ? Continuai-je en le rattrapant par la poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

\- Tu peux boire de l'alcool, tu sais…

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, Swan! S'enflamma-t-il aussitôt, ce qui me fit rigoler.

\- Non, tu m'as fait une promesse pour un soir. J'ai compris que tu me soutenais, vraiment, mais je ne veux pas que tu te prives à cause de moi.

\- Je ne me prives pas, Emma. On va dire que pour le moment, la grossesse ne se passe pas super bien, et tu es en train de faire tout le travail. Je veux juste te montrer que je suis là et…

\- Mais c'est la Nouvel An ! M'exclamai-je en lui souriant tendrement. Si tu veux me montrer ton soutien, rien ne t'empêche de faire un écart pour ce soir. C'est moi qui te le propose, en plus…

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur ma joue en disant.

\- Bon, d'accord, Swan. J'accepte ton offre. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je ris et il me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

A peine fut-il parti que je plantai ma fourchette dans mes pâtes pour enfin avaler quelque chose. J'avais littéralement l'impression d'avoir un trou dans l'estomac tellement j'avais faim, et rien que la première bouchée me fit un bien fou.

\- A te voir manger, je suppose que tu vas mieux ? Dit une voix familière derrière moi.

\- La nouvelle a fait le tour de la ville ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en me retournant vers Regina.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit-elle en me souriant à son tour. Mais si tu es venue, c'est que tu es sur pieds, c'est déjà bien. Ta grossesse ne se passe pas si bien que ça, je me trompe ?

\- Honnêtement, ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça arrive à toutes les femmes enceintes d'avoir des malaises. Je suis juste fatiguée, mais je pense que je vais survivre.

\- Contente de l'entendre, dit mon amie en haussant les sourcils. Bon, Robin m'attends, j'y vais.

Je lui fis un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait, juste au moment où Killian revenait avec deux verres, un de jus de pomme et l'autre rempli d'un liquide que j'identifiai comme étant du rhum (sans grand surprise).

\- Ça a été ? Demandai-je devant son air épuisé.

\- J'ai du bousculer quelques personnes pour arriver jusque là, mais ça va.

Je lui souris et il déposa mon verre à côté de mon assiette avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu as repris des couleurs, dit-il après avoir avalé une longue gorgée d'alcool. J'étais vraiment inquiet ...

\- J'avais remarqué, répliquai-je, taquine. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde de se sentir mal de temps en temps, je te promets que je vais survivre.

\- J'y compte bien, dit-il en me faisant les gros yeux.

Je ris à nouveau. J'étais contente d'être venue, malgré la foule et le bruit. C'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment l'occasion de fêter le Nouvel An avec les gens que j'aimais, et j'aurais été triste de manquer ça. Je jetai un regard à Killian, qui me regardait toujours d'un air tracassé, et posai doucement la main sur son poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Je te promets que je me sens bien, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et m'adressa un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avaient le pouvoir de me faire fondre.

* * *

Postée devant le miroir des toilettes, j'examinai mon reflet et fus soulagée de constater que je n'étais plus aussi pâle que durant la journée. En réalité, je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais mangé, et toute mon énergie était revenue. Nous étions déjà proches des douze coups de minuit, et j'avais réussi à tenir plus d'une heure debout, ce qui était bon signe. Je me lavai les mains, passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et poussai la porte pour arriver dans le couloir et rejoindre mes amis.

Mes yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Hook, qui était adossé nonchalamment au mur, et je souris discrètement. Il n'était pas saoul, mais il avait bu pas mal d'alcool et avait l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se remit sur ses pieds d'un coup de rein et s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu avais peur que je m'évanouisse dans les toilettes ? Dis-je en essuyant mes mains encore un peu humides sur mon jeans.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

A peine eut il finit de parler qu'il brisa la distance qui restait entre nous et cala sa main dans mon dos pour commencer à m'embrasser doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dis-je en bout d'un long moment en me détachant de lui à regret. On doit aller rejoindre les autres, ils vont se demander…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et se remit à m'embrasser, si fougueusement que mon dos heurta le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je ris et me mis moi aussi à passer les mains sur son torse. Cependant, quand je sentis sa main commencer à passer sous mon pull, je l'arrêtai d'un geste :

\- Doucement, cow-boy, dis-je en riant. Nous ne sommes pas tout seuls, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

\- Je sais, dit-il en me souriant d'un air espiègle, ses doigts recommençant leurs caresses sous mon pull.

\- Attends d'être à la maison, pour ça, répliquai-je en me saisissant de sa main pour la remettre au dessus de mes vêtements.

\- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon sens de l'aventure. Je pense que c'est _ton_ sens des réalités qui a disparu quand tu as avalé ton premier verre.

\- Très drôle, dit-il en me regardant d'un air outré.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dis-je en lui prenant la main et en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens. C'est bientôt minuit, en plus, je n'ai pas envie de rater ça.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, l'interrompis-je. Allez, viens.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et l'entraînai avec moi jusque dans la salle principale, où je parvins à me faufiler dans le foule pour aller retrouver mes parents.

\- On se demandait où vous étiez passés, commença mon père en nous jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Je retins de justesse un éclat de rire et répondis :

\- Killian voulait juste vérifier que j'allais bien.

\- C'est vrai que tu à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, dit ma mère, devinant sûrement que je voulais changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Je pense que le fait de ne rien avoir avalé de la journée jouait aussi pas mal dans mon état. Je suis juste contente de pouvoir fêter la nouvelle année avec vous.

\- Il est bientôt minuit ! Cria quelqu'un dans l'assistance, ce qui nous fit tous nous retourner.

Souriante, je pris la main de Killian et le regardai alors que les autres se mettaient à décompter les secondes.

\- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est une tradition d'embrasser celui qu'on aime à minuit, dis-je avec un demi-sourire

\- Je comptais le faire de toute façon, dit-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les sourcils

\- BONNE ANNÉE ! s'écrièrent alors tous les invités d'une seule voix.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de la nuque de Killian, me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Même une fois que nous fûmes séparé, plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, je gardai mon front collé tout contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je en passant un des mes mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Devine quoi ? Mais aussi je t'aime, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Je me détachai de lui pour observer les gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Mes parents et Robin et Regina s'embrassaient, et je détournai rapidement les yeux pour leur laisser leur intimité. Mes yeux se baladèrent encore quelques secondes autour de moi avant de se poser sur Belle, qui était assise seule à une table, les mains passées autour d'une tasse, les yeux baissés. Je fronçai les sourcils, décontenancée au premier abord par le fait que mon amie ne fêtait pas la nouvelle année avec tout le monde. Puis je me souvins : voir tous ces couples devait lui rappeler que Gold l'avait encore trahie, et à voir sa tête, c'était toujours douloureux pour elle. A vrai dire, c'était normal, j'avais ressenti la même chose quand Neal m'avait abandonnée en prison, et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle devait penser.

\- Je reviens, dis-je en Killian à mi-voix, avant de me diriger tant bien que mal vers la table où la jeune femme était assise.

Je m'assis à la place restée vide en face d'elle et pris la parole, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas dû m'entendre arriver :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, dit-elle en me souriant, mais je vis bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, répliquai-je, ce qui la fit sourire plus largement.

Elle ne répondit cependant rien, et je repris la parole après quelques secondes.

\- Je comprends, tu sais…

\- Comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle en affichant un air sceptique que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Emma, j'apprécie le fait que tu veuilles me remonter le moral, vraiment, mais tu es enceinte, tu as un homme qui t'aimes et il ne t'as pas trahi pour la cinquantième fois.

\- Je parlais de mon passé, dis-je sans me sentir vexée par sa réaction. Neal m'a quand même abandonnée et m'a laissée aller en prison. Je l'ai plutôt mal vécu à l'époque.

Elle sembla tout d'un coup mortifiée et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure comme si elle pouvait ravaler ses paroles.

\- Désolée, dit-elle enfin. J'avais oublié.

\- Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, dis-je en lui souriant pour la rassurer.

Je marquai une légère pause pour peser mes mots avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Belle. La douleur ne disparaît pas. Tu apprends juste à vivre avec. Et, si tu as de la chance, tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne te fais pas souffrir.

Je m'arrêtais une nouvelle fois de parler pendant quelques secondes, puis continuai à mi-voix.

\- Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser partir certaines personnes si elles nous empêchent d'avancer.

\- C'est bien philosophique, tout ça, ironisa Belle après un moment de silence.

\- Je sais, la grossesse me fait cet effet là, répliquai-je, ce qui la fit sourire, pour de bon cette fois.

\- Merci, Emma, soupira-t-elle.

\- Allez, viens, ne reste pas ici à te morfondre, d'accord ? C'est le Nouvel An ! Tu mérites de le fêter au lieu de rester là.

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, je l'entraînai avec moi dans la foule.

* * *

\- Je suis fatiguée, soupirai-je, assise sur le lit que je partageais avec Hook en enlevant ma deuxième boucle d'oreille que je déposai sur la table de nuit.

\- C'était plutôt cool, ce que tu as fait pour Belle… Dit Killian sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en m'adossant à la tête de lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur, sans être vraiment sûre de comprendre.

\- Aller la voir comme ça pour lui remonter le moral, je trouvais ça vraiment bien.

\- C'est mon amie, dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est normal que je veuille qu'elle soit heureuse. Et puis elle aurait fait la même chose si les rôle étaient inversés, alors…

Il prit le temps de venir s'asseoir en face de moi avant de continuer :

\- J'aime le fait que tu sois toujours là pour ceux que tu aimes.

\- Arrête un peu, dis-je en riant. Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose…

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'aime d'autres chez toi ? Répondit-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus de moi, si bien que nous ne fûmes plus séparés que part quelques centimètres.

\- Je penses que tu as un peu forcé sur l'alcool, me moquai-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- J'aime tes moqueries, déjà, embraya-t-il sans sembler le moins du monde vexé. J'aime ton visage, tes cheveux, la couleur de tes yeux. J'aime le fait que tu portes notre enfant parce que, soyons honnêtes, avec nous comme parents, il va être canon.

Je ris et baissai les yeux avant de dire :

\- Continue, je commence à apprécier ton petit jeu...

\- J'aime ta répartie quand on t'embête et la loyauté dont tu fais preuve envers les gens que tu aimes. J'aime ta force et ta sensibilité. J'aime ton courage, tes doutes et tes peurs.

Émue, je ne répondis rien et clignai rapidement des yeux pour essayer d'en chasser les larmes, sans succès cependant.

\- Je t'aime dans ton entièreté, Emma, parce que tu es la femme la plus formidable que j'aie eu la chance de rencontrer.

Je voulu répondre, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réessayer, car il me bascula sur le lit sans prévenir et se mit à m'embrasser avec fougue.

* * *

Je ne renfilai que mes sous-vêtements et mon t-shirt trop large pour passer la nuit. Il passa les bras autour de moi lorsque je me recouchai à ses côtés, et je plongeai la tête dans son cou. Je me sentais bien, ainsi serrée contre lui, respirant son odeur familière et rassurante.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je sans être sûre qu'il m'avait entendue.

Il me serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui.

Je dormis bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu (beaucoup) moins joyeux. Il faut dire que la grossesse d'Emma ne se passe pas super bien, et tout cela aboutira à quelque chose dans le chapitre prochain...**

 **Merci à tous de suivre ma fic, et je vous dit à bientôt! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic :p  
**

 **also, petit hors sujet, mais voici mon nom d'utilisateur twitter si vous voulez me suivre, je poste pas mal de choses sur OUAT (et sur The Walking Dead et Pewdiepie mais ça c'est une autre histoire xD ) : Music_Is_Hope_  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **kensi33 : Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu! Et ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé et Emma vont tous les deux rester bien vivants, je n'ai même pas imaginé une seconde de les tuer, ce serait beaucoup trop triste! Pas de spoiler, je te laisse lire le chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté là, je compte bien laisser le bébé en vie :) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas! :)**

 **leacouset : Merci beaucoup! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Killian comme ça, j'adore son côté séduisant et provocateur dans la série, et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! :D**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire la fin du chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :D**

 **vicky59 : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas prévu quelque chose de trop sadique pour la suite, ils ont déjà vécu des choses bien assez difficiles comme ça ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Merci pour ta review, j'aime écrire les moments fluffy :3 Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas les faire trop souffrir, et j'ai encore prévu des moments tendres entre eux ;) Je ne sais pas trop comment me positionner face en retour de l'Evil Queen, alors j'attends de voir comment ça va se passer. J'espère que l'histoire ne va pas trop tourner en rond, parce que la série s'est déjà beaucoup centrée sur Regina et j'ai peur qu'ils tombent à court d'histoire donc... à voir! Pour la mort de Robin, ça me fait toujours autant pleurer il ne méritait pas de mourir :( J'attends la saison 6 avec impatience en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle va être chouette :)  
**

 **Lulu : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécies leurs moments de complicités parce que j'en ai encore prévus quelques uns (je suis une CSer jusqu'au bout, qu'est-ce que tu veux x) ). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- C'est le truc le plus foutrement difficile à assembler que j'ai vu de ma vie, marmonna Killian d'un air atterré en observant la barre en bois qu'il tenait en main.

\- J'y crois pas, on a bien dû passer par là pour Neal, je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas une deuxième fois, répliqua ma mère en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle se pencha une énième fois vers le plan qui montrait comment monter le berceau que nous avions acheté comme si, d'un coup, elle allait trouver la solution à ses problèmes

Hook et mes parents étaient tous assis sur le sol et essayaient de monter le meuble depuis plus d'une heure, sans succès. Ils avaient refusé que je me joigne à eux pour les aider, et j'étais assise sur le fauteuil qui leur faisait face, les jambes repliées sous moi.

Je me sentais mal depuis le matin. En vérité, je n'avais plus eu la chance d'avoir une nuit reposante depuis le Nouvel An, et j'étais épuisée. Depuis, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et j'avais senti que ma santé se dégradait petit à petit. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Killian pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais ce matin, j'avais bien été obligée de lui parler de mon état. Je me sentais nauséeuse et n'avais rien avalé de la journée, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer ma faiblesse. J'avais à peine été capable de descendre les escaliers tant mes jambes flageolaient quand je m'appuyais dessus. Évidemment, je n'avais pas décrit ça comme ça à Killian et à mes parents. J'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas trop les inquiéter et que ça allait passer, mais je me rendais malheureusement bien compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je poussai un discret soupir et fermai les yeux, passant la main sur mon ventre. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal quand j'étais enceinte de Henry, et pourtant je n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions pour passer une grossesse sereine à l'époque. Le bon côté des choses était que ma grossesse touchait petit à petit à sa fin. Je venais d'entrer dans mon huitième mois, et je n'avais plus que quelques semaines à tenir, en espérant bien sûr que mon état s'améliore d'ici là. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais encore tenir sept à neuf semaines comme ça.

J'enlevai pour la énième fois le gilet que je portais au-dessus de mon t-shirt. J'avais des bouffées de chaleur qui m'obligeaient à remettre et enlever mon pull depuis le début de la journée. Ma gorge était sèche. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me lever et aller chercher à boire. Je n'allais certainement pas demander à ma famille de le faire. Malgré mon état, ma fierté était plus forte. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire un malaise sur une si courte distance. Enfin, je l'espérais.

J'avançai d'un pas un peu chancelant pour me diriger vers la cuisine, mais Killian me retint par le bras lorsque je passai à côté de lui.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Me chercher un verre d'eau, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à ta place ? Il vaut mieux que tu restes assise, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui souris faiblement, pensant que s'il s'inquiétait déjà autant pour moi alors que je me forçais à cacher à quel point je me sentais mal, je ne savais pas comment il aurait réagi si j'avais été totalement honnête sur mon état.

\- Tu es toute pâle, ajouta-t-il d'un air soucieux.

\- Ça va aller, affirmai-je. Je suis encore capable de parcourir trois mètres.

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Une fois sûre que ma famille ne pouvait plus me voir, je m'appuyai pendant plusieurs secondes sur le comptoir avant de trouver la force pour aller me chercher un verre dans l'armoire. Je finis par soupirer, secouer la tête, me disant que si je prenais sur moi, ça allait peut-être aller mieux. Je me servis donc à boire, et essayai de revenir d'un pas assuré vers ma famille.

Cependant, à mi-chemin, des points noirs se mirent à danser à la limite de mon champs de vision et je fus obligée de m'arrêter pour cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Mes jambes étaient de plus en plus faibles, et j'avais l'impression que le verre que je serrais dans ma paume pesait une tonne. De la main, je tâtai autour de moi à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de chercher un point d'appui que je ne trouvais pas. Ma tête était lourde, mais je n'eus même pas la force de porter ma main jusqu'à mon front. J'avais comme l'impression que mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, d'appeler à l'aide ou de faire quoi que ce soit, je lâchai le verre qui explosa sur le sol dans un fracas qui résonna désagréablement dans mon crâne. Je vis mes parents et Killian se retourner vers moi d'un seul mouvement, mais ne sus rien faire pour leur expliquer mon état.

\- Emma, ça va ?

Comme je m'y était attendue, un voile noir finit par recouvrir ma vision, et je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi, juste avant que je ne heurte douloureusement le sol.

\- Emma ! S'écria une voix qui me sembla étrangement déformée.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par quelque chose de froid qu'on m'appliquait sur le front, et ouvris brusquement les paupières. Mon dos me faisait mal – la chute avait dû être plutôt violente. J'étais couchée sur le dos dans le canapé, les jambes relevées par des coussins. Je sentais une main serrée contre la mienne, et tournai la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Chut, reste tranquille, dit la voix de ma mère au-dessus de moi.

Elle remit le bout de tissu imbibé d'eau froide en place sur ma tête et posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta température est redescendue, c'est bon signe.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Je me souvenais avoir fait un malaise, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente. Têtue et malgré l'ordre de ma mère, je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête et aperçut Killian, qui me dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite parce que, à vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je enfin après quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, Emma, commença alors une voix que je fus surprise d'entendre.

Elle était masculine, mais ce n'était pas celle de mon père, ni celle de Killian. Intriguée, je tournai de nouveau la tête pour découvrir Whale qui se tenait au-dessus de moi et me fixait d'un air concerné.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente pendant combien de temps ? Demandai-je sans comprendre ce que le médecin faisait là.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes, dit mon père d'un air grave. On a appelé Whale directement, et il est arrivé assez rapidement.

\- Je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te sens aussi mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Whale qui me regardait d'un air perçant. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as des symptômes ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutiai-je, les idées encore un peu embrouillées. Ça a commencé après mon accident de voiture, mais je dirais que ça a empiré depuis deux semaines…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? S'exclama Killian d'un air atterré.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et bien c'est réussi… répliqua-t-il, semblant légèrement en colère.

\- Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je en commençant à me sentir vaguement coupable. Je croyais que c'était normal de ressentir ça…

\- Tu te sentais comme ça quand tu était enceinte de Henry ? Demanda ma mère d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non…

\- Et bien, tu as ta réponse, dit Whale en haussant les épaules. Écoute, Emma, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais pour ton bien-être et celui du bébé, il va falloir que tu arrêtes les efforts pendant le reste de la grossesse…

\- Mais je ne fais pas d'efforts… me défendis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Je disais ça pour que la situation te paraisse moi grave, mais quand je dis ne pas faire d'effort, je parle de rester allongée le plus possible.

Je fermai les yeux un dixième de secondes pour cacher mon désespoir. Ça voulait dire arrêter de travailler, rester à la maison. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. J'avais besoin de bouger, je ne savais pas rester en place. Je rouvris les paupières pour les poser sur Hook, qui n'avait plus du tout l'air en colère, mais profondément inquiet. Si c'était pour le bien être du bébé, je prendrai sur moi. Je posai la main que Killian ne tenait pas sur mon ventre et répondis :

\- D'accord, si c'est la seule solution…

\- Je suis sérieux, Emma, dit Whale qui me regardait comme s'il pensait que je lui mentais. Fais le moins d'effort possible. Dés que tu peux te reposer, fais-le.

\- Je sais ! M'exclamai-je, un peu irritée par son manque de confiance. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je le ferai. Je peux me rasseoir, au moins ?

Il hocha la tête, et avec l'aide de ma mère, je m'adossai au dossier du canapé en poussant un petit soupir.

\- Tiens, mange ça, me dit-elle en me tendant une barre de chocolat. Ça fera remonter ta glycémie. Quelle idée de ne rien avaler de la journée, aussi…

Mes nausées s'étant calmées, et j'acceptai la friandise en lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

\- Fais aussi attention à ne plus sauter de repas, continua le docteur. Sérieusement, ce n'est déjà pas bon d'habitude, mais encore moins quand tu es enceinte.

\- J'avais la nausée, dis-je un peu froidement, car je commençais à en avoir assez de les voir me traiter comme si j'étais irresponsable. Ça ne servait à rien de manger.

\- Quand bien même, fais attention. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, je te promets.

Je hochai la tête mais ne souris pas. Il détourna le regard, semblant un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On va te raccompagner, dit ma mère en faisant signe à mon père de la suivre jusque dans le hall.

Je les regardai s'éloigner sans un mot. Petit à petit, une boule se forma juste en dessous de mon estomac. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais devoir être dépendante des autres. Toute ma vie je m'étais débrouillé toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. Et à présent j'allais devoir compter sur tout le monde pour faire la moindre petite chose. Je savais que c'était pour le bien-être du bébé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée. J'avais insisté sur le fait que j'étais enceinte et non malade depuis le début de ma grossesse, et voilà que j'allais devoir rester presque deux mois allongée. J'étais la Sauveuse, nom de dieu ! D'habitude, les gens avaient besoin de moi, pas le contraire !

\- Ça va ? Demanda Killian en déplaçant les coussins sur lesquels mes jambes reposaient quelques minutes auparavant pour les placer dans mon dos. Tu te sens mieux ?

Je ne répondis pas et déposai la barre de chocolat à laquelle j'avais à peine touché sur la table posée à côté du canapé.

\- Ah non, Swan ! Dit-il en me regardant d'un air presque sévère. Il faut que tu manges ! Je ne te laisserais plus sauter de repas, d'accord ? Tu nous as fait peur, tout à l'heure, tu sais ? Tu aurais pu te blesser sérieusement ou blesser le bébé en tombant. Ton dos ne te fais pas trop mal ?

Je ne dis toujours rien. J'avais l'impression qu'une foule d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je ne savais pas comment les gérer. Puis, sans prévenir, je me mis à pleurer.

 _Saleté d'hormones_

Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche pour essayer d'arrêter les sanglots, et levai les yeux vers Killian, qui me regardait en affichant un air d'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Emma ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre, ne sachant même pas exactement pourquoi je pleurais. Un peu décontenancé, il quitta sa position accroupie pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé, et il me prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Il me tint longtemps contre lui, à passer tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux. Au bout d'un long moment, mes sanglots finirent par se calmer assez pour que je sois capable de parler, et il prit la parole d'une voix douce tout en se détachant de moi mais gardant sa main posée sur mon épaule.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu pleures, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en reniflant. C'est juste… Trop d'un coup. Je ne veux pas être dépendante des autres. Je… Je veux continuer à vivre normalement.

\- Oh, Swan, dit-il en essuyant mes larmes de sa main. Ce n'est pas pour toujours, tu sais.

\- Je sais, me je déteste avoir à compter sur les autres. Vous vous inquiétez déjà beaucoup trop pour moi, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. J'ai toujours su me débrouiller toute seule, je…

\- Si on s'inquiète comme ça, c'est parce qu'on t'aime, me coupa-t-il avec douceur. Et puis tu n'es pas un poids pour nous, je te le promets. Ça va passer vite, en plus, ce n'est que pour quelques semaines. On fera tout pour te changer les idées, on ne va pas te laisser te morfondre, d'accord ? On veut juste que toi et le petit bout soyez en bonne santé.

Il illustra ses paroles en posant la main sur mon ventre, et le bébé donna un petit coup juste à ce moment là, ce qui fit sourire Killian. Il finit par relever la yeux vers moi et prit mon visage dans sa main en me regardant d'un air confiant.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, hein ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu arrêtes de pleurer ?

Je hochai la tête et essuyai les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues d'un revers de la main.

\- Désolée, dis-je d'une voix un peu étouffée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais que c'est pour le bien-être du bébé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, _love_. Mon dieu, je t'aime plus que tout, Emma. Je veux juste que toi et le bébé soyez en bonne santé. Tu ne me refais plus une peur pareil, hein ?

Je hochai lentement la tête, et il me reprit dans ses bras. Je plongeai la tête dans son cou et passai la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Promis ? Continua-t-il en me berçant doucement contre lui.

\- Promis, murmurai-je. Merci…

\- A ton service, _love_

Je restai accrochée à lui. J'étais bien, dans ses bras. Tout me semblait toujours beaucoup plus facile lorsque j'étais serrée tout contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je n'ai pas été trop sadique avec Emma, je pense que j'ai limité les dégâts, ça aurait pu être bien pire x)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Emma et Snow auront une petit discussion sur plusieurs sujets qui ont été abordés dans cette fic, mais qui sont restés un peu vagues :)**

 **A dimanche prochain! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

 **Tout d'abord, merciiiiiiii pour vos reviews, vos follows, merci à tous de suivre ma fic, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi!**

 **Ensuite, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il n'est pas très mouvementé, mais il me semblait important :p**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Sissi178 9 : Et oui pauvre Emma :( Mais il fallait bien que je mette un peu de problèmes dans cette fic (moi, sadique? Non x) ). Merci pour ta review! :)**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :D**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci beaucoup, et pas de soucis pour le retard, c'est normal de vouloir se concentrer sur ses examens! Les oraux se sont bien passés? C'est super stressant, je trouve x) C'est génial qu'ils soient déjà terminés, les miens ne sont finis que dans deux semaines x) Oui, c'est vrai qu'Emma joue un peu avec le feu, mais elle va faire attention à présent, elle sait que la santé du petit bout est en jeu :p**

 **leacouset : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaises toujours autant! et oui ça aurait pu être bien pire, mais je n'ai pas voulu les faire trop souffrir non plus, les pauvres x)**

 **fleur974 : Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant! :D**

 **vicky59 : Alors, je ne vais pas spoilers, mais j'ai encore des petits problèmes prévus en réserve, notamment dans le chapitre suivant qui va être plutôt riche en événements, mais je ne vais pas être trop méchante, ne t'inquiète pas (ou peut-être que si mouahahahaha x) ). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaises! Captain Swan est mon couple préféré de tout les temps, et je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux. :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant! :)**

 **Captainswansnowwhite : Merci pour ton commentaire, et voici le nouveau chapitre :) Pour ta demande, je t'ai envoyé un message privé, donc va checker tes MP si tu veux toujours me parler de ton projet ;)**

 **loly : Merci, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! :) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! :D**

* * *

Je frappai à la porte de l'appartement de mes parents et piaffai d'impatience en attendant que ma mère vienne m'ouvrir. Je ne tenais plus en place depuis le matin, et rester tranquille à cause de ma santé était un calvaire. Heureusement, je pouvais encore sortir de la maison tant que je ne faisais pas de trop gros efforts, et venir chez ma mère si je prenais ma voiture ne me demandait pas d'énergie particulière.

Je tordis nerveusement mes doigts jusqu'à en avoir mal. Je m'étais réveillée avec un énorme boule d'angoisse à la place de l'estomac, et la seule personne à qui je pouvais en parler était ma mère. Elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre. Et il fallait absolument que je dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur à quelqu'un, parce que je sentais que j'allais devenir folle.

Je vis enfin la poignée de la porte s'actionner, et ma mère apparut et m'adressa un sourire :

\- Emma ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Je la remerciai et entrai dans l'appartement que j'avais partagé avec mes parents pendant plusieurs mois. Je m'arrêtai au milieu du salon, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu embarrassée.

\- Papa n'est pas là ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

\- Non, comme tu me l'as demandé au téléphone ce matin. Il est parti faire une ballade avec Neal.

Je hochai la tête et fis nerveusement tourner la bague de Hook autour de mon annuaire.

\- Assieds-toi, chérie, il ne faut pas que tu restes debout. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

J'obéis, enlevai mon manteau pour le placer à côté de moi et haussai vaguement les épaules dans un geste qui voulait dire à la fois oui et non. Cela ne sembla pas déranger ma mère, car quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposa une assiette de biscuits sur la table et me mit d'autorité une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-elle en venant s'installer à côté de moi. Tu avais l'air plutôt inquiète au téléphone, et tu sembles préoccupée.

Je bus une gorgée du breuvage fumant pour me donner une contenance. Le chocolat chaud me brûla la gorge. J'avais littéralement l'impression de sentir l'anxiété crépiter à la surface de ma peau.

\- J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère, dis-je enfin très rapidement comme si les mots me brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda ma mère en me dévisageant, les sourcils froncés.

Je ne savais pas si elle était surprise ou si elle n'avait tout simplement pas compris ce que j'avais dit. Après tout, je n'avais pas parlé très distinctement. Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les yeux une seconde pour me donner du courage.

\- J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère, répétai-je, me faisant violence pour parler plus lentement.

Ma mère ne me répondit pas tout de suite, et je posai ma tasse sur la table basse pour recommencer à me tortiller les doigts jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

\- Mais enfin, Emma, finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête d'un air perplexe. Qui t'as mis une idée pareille en tête ?

\- Personne, dis-je en évitant habilement son regard qui cherchait le mien. Je pense ça depuis le début de la grossesse, mais ce matin, l'impression que je ne vais pas m'en sortir est devenue beaucoup plus forte. Je vais bientôt accoucher. Le bébé est en sécurité temps qu'il est dans mon ventre – et encore, regarde quand je me suis enfuie ou quand j'ai fais l'accident, je l'ai mis en danger.

\- Emma, c'est du passé… dit ma mère, mais je ne la laissai pas continuer.

\- Comment je vais faire quand il sera né ? J'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère, et si je lui faisais du mal ou le mettais en danger sans m'en rendre compte ?

\- Chérie, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mère pour la première fois, tu as Henry…

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je m'en suis occupé à partir de ses dix ans, jamais lorsqu'il était bébé…

\- Tu en as parlé à Hook ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je secouai lentement la tête de droite à gauche, et ma mère soupira :

\- Mais enfin, Emma, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir comprendre !

Elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenue folle, et voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon point de vue, je continuai :

\- Ben oui, toi aussi tu as abandonné un bébé, et tu as en élevé un autre après. Tu as dû ressentir la même chose quand tu était enceinte de Neal, non ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait décontenancée, et j'ajoutai pour expliquer mon point de vue.

\- C'était même encore pire pour toi. Je veux dire, j'avais vingts-huit ans quand je vous ai retrouvés, j'étais une adulte, je savais me débrouiller. Henry en avait seulement dix. Tu es la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens…

Mes paroles n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir apaisée, car ses sourcils s'étaient froncé et son visage affichait à la fois une expression inquiète et attristée que je ne m'expliquais pas.

\- Maman ? Continuai-je en avançant ma main vers elle, me demandant ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil.

\- Emma, enfin ! Dit-elle en me saisissant la main et en la serrant dans les siennes. Tu feras une bonne mère, j'en suis certaine. Regarde comment tu te débrouilles avec Neal ou Robyn. Les enfants t'adorent. J'ai ressenti la même chose, tu as raison. Mais le fait que tu aies abandonné Henry ne change pas les liens qui existent entre vous. Tu es sa mère, comme, même si nous ne t'avons pas élevée, tu es notre fille.

Je me rendis subitement compte que je l'avais peut-être blessée avec mes propos. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, mais elle avait peut-être mal interprété mes paroles, et elle pensait que je leur en voulais toujours de m'avoir abandonnée.

\- Je suis désolée, Maman, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Dis -je d'une petite voix, me disant que, décidément, je faisais vraiment tout de travers. Je ne vous en veux pas, tu sais ?

\- Henry m'a parlé, l'autre jour, dit-elle en me jetant un regard perçant.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je sans comprendre. Parlé de quoi ?

\- De ce que tu lui as dit. Sur le fait que tu avais été blessée lorsque j'avais annoncé vouloir un deuxième enfant.

Je soupirai bruyamment en dégageai ma main de son étreinte pour la passer sur mon visage. Je n'avais jamais cru que ce que j'avais dit à mon fils remonterait jusqu'à mes parents.

\- Lui et moi, on va avoir une sérieuse conversation sur l'importance de garder des secrets, marmonnai-je, un peu mécontente.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, Emma. Il veut juste que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je n'ai ressenti ça que pendant peu de temps, soupirai-je de nouveau, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir m'expliquer avec ma mère. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte, j'étais heureuse.

\- Mais tu aurais voulu que je t'en parle avant de lâcher la bombe quand j'étais dans la grotte, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

\- J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour vous… avouai-je, un peu gênée.

\- Emma… commença ma mère d'un air atterré.

\- C'était sur le moment ! Me défendis-je avec véhémence. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant.

\- Je t'interdis de repenser une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Je ne t'ai pas élevée, et crois-moi, je le regrette tous les jours. J'aurais voulu que tu aies une belle enfance, j'aurais voulu voir tes premier pas, tes premiers mots, j'aurais tellement voulu tout te donner Emma, mais je ne peux plus, c'est trop tard. Tu es une adulte, et comme tu le dis si bien, tu sais très bien te débrouiller toute seule. Mais sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, et qu'on t'aime. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer avoir une fille plus parfaite que toi.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, et ma mère me serra fortement contre elle.

\- Je t'aime tellement fort, chérie…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman, dis-je d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de moi et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- En ce qui concerne ton angoisse à l'idée d'être mère, bien sûr que je la comprends. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de penser ça, crois-moi. Tu vas faire une maman formidable, et je suis sûre que ton bébé aura tout pour être heureux. Par contre je te conseille d'un parler à Hook. Il ne te jugera pas et je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Il pourra t'aider à surmonter ça, il ressent sûrement la même chose, vu que c'est la première fois qu'il va être père.

\- Merci, maman, murmurai-je en tentant un pâle sourire dans sa direction.

Elle hocha la tête, souriant toujours, avant de se saisir de l'assiette de biscuits qui était toujours posée sur le table pour me la présenter :

\- Allez, Mange. Tu ne sautes plus de repas, hein ? Tu te reposes bien, tu ne fais pas trop d'effort ? Tu fais bien tout comme Whale t'a dit ?

\- Oui maman, dis-je en me servant dans l'assiette. Je veux vraiment que le bébé soit en bonne santé. Et puis je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je ne cours plus dans tous les sens.

\- Tant mieux. Tu sais quoi, Emma ? Je suis sûre que tu vas être très heureuse, et tu le mérites amplement.

Je souris à ma mère, émue et rassurée par ses paroles. Elle avait raison. Je devais en parler à Killian. Je résolus de le faire dès que je rentrerai à la maison. Il comprendrait, j'en était certaine. Je ne savait pas pourquoi je ne lui en avais pas touché un mot avant. On allait pouvoir en parler ensemble, et sa rassurer mutuellement. Il arrivait toujours à trouver les mots pour m'assurer que tout allait bien se passer, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci.

* * *

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me débarrassai de la neige qui recouvrait mon manteau avant de l'enlever d'un mouvement souple. Je me dirigeai vers le salon pour y découvrir Killian assis dans le fauteuil. Il lisait un bouquin et n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir entendu revenir.

\- Je suis rentrée, dis-je doucement pour éviter de le faire sursauter en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir la prochaine fois au lieu de juste laisser un mot, me dit-il en me regardant d'un air un peu désapprobateur.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, grimaçai-je. Pour une fois que tu faisais la grasse matinée…

\- Ça a été chez ta mère ?

\- Mmm.

Je repliai une jambe sur moi pour pouvoir me retourner vers lui. Depuis que j'avais parlé à ma mère, j'avais vraiment envie de tout lui dire. J'étais à présent certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, et je voulais en discuter avec lui. Je pris donc une grande inspiration avant de dire :

\- Il faut que je te parle, Killian…

\- Wow, ok, ce n'est jamais rassurant quand une femme dit ça, réagit-il d'un air tracassé. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, dis-je en lui souriant tendrement pour le rassurer. Je veux juste te faire part de la raison pour laquelle j'ai été chez ma mère. J'ai voulu lui parler parce que…

Je m'arrêtai subitement dans ma phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui présenter la chose. Pour toute réponse, il m'offrit le regard encourageant qui m'était si familier, et je continuai dans un souffle :

\- ...J'ai peur d'être un mauvaise mère.

Il sembla plutôt surpris par cette révélation et il marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre la parole comme s'il tentait de peser ses mots :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère, mais juste un peu surpris. J'avais eu peur de l'avoir blessé en lui avouant que ma première réaction n'avait pas été de parler de mon angoisse avec lui.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une folle, répondis-je à mi-voix. Ma mère a vécu la même situation, elle a eu un enfant mais elle ne l'a pas élevé. Je pensais qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une folle, crois-moi…

\- Tu ressens la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? A l'idée de devenir père ? Demandai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, soudain effrayée à l'idée de m'être trompée.

\- Bien sûr, Swan, dit-il en secouant la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je suis humain, j'ai des doutes. Mais tu sais ce qui me rassure quand je commence à angoisser à l'idée d'être père ? Je me dis que toi, tu feras une super maman, et que tu m'apprendras à m'occuper convenablement d'un enfant.

\- Si tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral… Commençai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Non ! Se défendit-il avec sincérité. Je suis sérieux. Tu te rappelles lors du dîner de Noël, quand tu m'as surpris en train de te regarder alors que tu jouais avec les enfants ?

\- Oui… répondis-je, un peu hésitante, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est parce que je me disais que tu allais super bien t'occuper du bébé. Regarde comment tu es avec Neal ! Il t'adore.

\- Ma mère m'a dit la même chose, avouai-je en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Et maintenant la voix de la sagesse te le confirme… Répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est malin, dis-je ne lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule et en émettant un petit éclat de rire.

Il rit avec moi, mais reprit assez vite son sérieux et me saisit tendrement la main. J'observai nos doigts s'enlacer tout naturellement, comme s'ils étaient faits pour ne jamais se séparer.

\- On va s'en sortir, hein ? On va élever cet enfant, et il sera le gosse le plus adorable du monde.

\- Avec un pirate comme père, il sera probablement turbulent, le taquinai-je en essayant de me retenir de rire.

\- Avec toi comme mère, il aura de la répartie, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Plus sérieusement, Emma. On va être des bons parents, j'en suis persuadé.

Je hochai la tête et souris, rassurée. Entre Killian et ma mère, j'avais de quoi être mieux dans mes baskets à l'idée d'avoir un bébé. Il avait raison. Nous allions y arriver, ensemble, comme nous l'avions fait depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Ce n'est pas très mouvementé, mais ça me semblait important que Emma et Snow partagent ce moment ;) Je dois dire que leurs conversations me manquent un peu dans la série, les moments entre Snow et Emma se sont fait plutôt rares au fur et à mesure des saisons, et j'espère en voir plus dans la saison 6 :)  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus fort en émotion! Un ou plusieurs de nos héros (je ne dis pas lesquels, no spoiler :p ) vont se retrouver dans une très mauvaise position qui va avoir pour effet de paniquer complètement un autre de nos personnages...  
**

 **A dimanche prochain! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre, bien mouvementé, comme promis x)**

 **Je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne pourrai pas poster le week-end prochain, parce que je vais à la FT4! S'il y en a qui y vont, dites-moi quoi ! :D Je posterai donc le chapitre lundi ou mardi si je ne suis pas en pleine déprime post-convention x)**

 **Voilà voilà, enjoy ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **vicky59 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) Leurs conversations me manquent vraiment dans la série, j'espère en avoir plus dans la saison 6, parce que David et Snow ont été un peu mis de côtés pendant la saison 5 je trouve :p j'avoue que j'ai été un peu méchante pour ce chapitre, mais je ne dis rien et je te laisses découvrir. J'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

 **leacouset : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ce chapitre, même s'il est beaucoup moins calme :)**

 **Captainswansnowwhite : Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ça t'a plu! Par contre, ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus mouvementé, donc j'espère que tu aimeras aussi! :)  
**

 **loly : Oui, les moments entre Emma et Snow me manquent vraiment, j'aimais beaucoup leurs moments dans la saison 1 et dans le début de la saison 2, mais depuis j'ai l'impression qu'ils se font de plus en plus rare.. J'espère vraiment qu'on va avoir quelques moments mère/fille ou père/fille dans la saison 6! :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Nessouille Anderson : J'espère aussi beaucoup des moments entre Emma et ses parents, parce que c'est souvent adorable! Je pense entre autre au moment où David balance James dans la rivière dans la saison 5, et Emma vient faire un câlin à son père, j'ai littéralement fondu devant mon écran x) haha, c'est vrai que j'imagine bien Hook comme ça aussi, mais il ferait sans aucun doute un excellent père! :) J'espère que ça ira pour tes oraux! C'est toujours une très mauvaise période à passer, mais maintenant, c'est derrière toi! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas :)**

 **Lulu : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre (même si j'ai été un peu méchante sur les bords, je l'avoue x) )**

 **fleur974 : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! :D**

 **Marina Swan 3 : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes! :D**

* * *

\- Killian ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu as pensé à racheter des trucs pour l'apéro ?

J'étais assise sur le canapé du salon à côté de Hook, qui regardait attentivement la télévision, ce qui expliquait sa réponse distraite. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il regardait un film, mais il semblait toujours croire que les images allaient finir par lui sauter au visage.

\- Quels genres de trucs ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- Ben, des choses à manger, dis-je en comprenant à la façon dont il me répondait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à en prendre.

Il fit la grimace et afficha un air penaud, et je secouai la tête en souriant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- On a peut-être des choses ici, non ?

\- Tu vis dans une utopie, Killian, répliquai-je en riant.

\- Tu veux que j'aille en chercher ? Proposa-t-il, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que mes parents survivront.

Nous attendions en effet ma famille qui devait venir passer la soirée chez nous. Ils apportaient des pizzas, et nous n'avions donc rien de précis à préparer. Henry était à la maison juste pour l'occasion, puisque c'était la semaine où il restait chez Regina, et il était en train de lire dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dit ! M'exclamai-je en le rattrapant par le bras.

\- Je commence à savoir quand tu as envie de quelque chose mais que tu es trop fière pour le demander, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai envie de fruits secs, tu es content ? Allez rassieds-toi, maintenant.

\- Je vais aller en chercher, l'épicerie n'est pas très loin, je peux y aller à pieds…

\- Je te jure que le bébé et moi allons surmonter l'épreuve de ne pas avoir ce que nous voulons, ironisai-je, mais je savais très bien qu'il n'allait plus lâcher le morceau à présent. Sérieusement, Killian, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant. Je vais résister, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Allez, tes parents ne doivent pas venir avant une demi-heure, insista-t-il. On sera revenus d'ici là.

\- On ? Relevai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Henry, tu veux venir à l'épicerie avec moi ? Cria-t-il à l'intention de mon fils et en répondant par la même occasion à ma question.

\- Ok ! Cria mon fils depuis l'étage. Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive !

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de venir ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

\- Parce que maintenant tu ne peux plus refuser, répondit-il en semblant plutôt fier de lui.

\- Très malin, dis-je en plissant les yeux dans un air faussement menaçant.

\- Allez, ne fais pas la tête, je sais que tu en as envie…

\- Je ne veux pas t'obliger à te déplacer juste parce que j'ai des envies, répliquai-je en soupirant. Ce sont les hormones, je sais que ça fini par passer…

\- Et moi, je veux juste te faire plaisir. Tu fais tout le boulot en portant notre enfant, je pense que marcher jusqu'à l'épicerie n'est pas trop me demander.

Je souris pour le remercier. Décidément, il était toujours si prévenant avec moi, surtout depuis qu'on m'avait dit de rester allongée pour le reste de ma grossesse. Je ne lui demandais pas grand-chose, mais il semblait lire dans mes pensées et répondre à mes besoins sans que je sois obligée de les formuler à haute voix.

\- C'est bon, je suis près, dit Henry en débarquant dans le salon. Pourquoi on y va, en fait ?

\- Ta mère a envie de fruits secs, alors on va en chercher, dit Hook en me jetant un coup d'œil en coin, conscient que j'allais réagir au quart de tour.

\- C'est toi qui a insisté, alors « sa mère », comme tu le dis si bien, elle t'emmerde.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Henry en riant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Killian en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement.

Je souris à mon tour et les regardai avancer vers la porte avant de prendre la parole :

\- Soyez prudent !

\- Tu nous connais, non ? Répliqua Hook avec des rires dans la voix.

\- C'est ça qui m'inquiète !

J'entendis leurs rires s'évanouir alors qu'ils refermaient la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Je regardai ma montre d'un air perplexe. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Henry et Killian étaient partis, et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Mes parents étaient eux aussi en retard, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Les sourcils froncés, je mordillai nerveusement l'ongle de mon pouce en me demandant si je devais m'inquiéter ou pas. Je mourrais littéralement de faim et j'avais vraiment envie que ma famille arrive, parce qu'une sourde angoisse prenait petit à petit le pas sur moi alors que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Après mûre réflexion, je finis par me saisir de mon portable pour appeler Killian. Après tout c'était à ça que servait les téléphones. Je collai le combiné contre mon oreille, mais tombai sur la messagerie. Je souris légèrement en me rappelant du temps que ça m'avait pris pour lui expliquer comment enregistrer le message, et je me mis à parler après le signal :

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que tu ne répondes pas, et je commence à me demander pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas revenus. Magnez-vous, parce que je meurs de faim. Sérieusement, rappelle moi pour me dire si j'ai à m'inquiéter ou pas, d'accord ?

Je raccrochai en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Je savais qu'il avait juste probablement oublié d'allumer son portable, mais la boule d'angoisse continua à grossir dans mon estomac. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'aurais pu me rendre moi-même à l'épicerie, mais Killian et Henry allaient probablement rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, tout comme mes parents. Je m'inquiétais probablement pour rien, mais je décidai quand même d'appeler mon père pour savoir ce qui les avait mis autant en retard.

Au moment où ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit, mon téléphone sonna. Je me jetai presque dessus et m'en saisis si vite que je manquai de le lâcher, croyant que c'était Killian qui me rappelait pour me dire que tout allait bien. Mais c'était le numéro de mon père qui s'affichait à l'écran, et je décrochai en commençant à me poser de sérieuses questions.

\- Papa, j'allais t'appeler, dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

\- Emma, écoute, on était en chemin ta mère et moi, mais on va probablement arriver en retard, dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, intriguée par le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

\- Le bureau de shérif a été appelé à cause d'un incendie. Je n'ai pas encore vu les dégâts, nous sommes en voiture, mais on te prévient quand on y est.

\- Où a eu lieu l'incendie ?

Mon père marqua une pause, et la boule d'angoisse augmenta encore d'un cran dans ma poitrine.

\- A l'épicerie.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur manquait un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils devaient probablement être déjà en chemin pour revenir à la maison. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dans l'incendie. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Mais une petite voix en moi me hurla que c'était logique, que cela expliquait parfaitement leur retard. Une bonne douzaine de scénarios catastrophes se mirent soudainement à tourner dans ma tête, formant un chaos inimaginable, et je sentis venir le début d'une migraine.

\- Emma ? Appela mon père devant mon silence.

\- Henry et Killian sont à l'épicerie, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'arrive, décidai-je sans répondre, et je raccrochai en me levant d'un bond.

* * *

Je roulais à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée. Je savais que ce n'était pas prudent, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mon pieds restait collé à la pédale d'accélérateur, j'avais presque l'impression d'être incapable de le contrôler. Je voyais à peine la route, me concentrant pour ne pas pleurer et imaginer le pire.

Et s'ils étaient blessés, et s'ils étaient toujours dans le magasin et que les pompiers n'arrivaient pas à les tirer de là à temps, et s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas, et si…

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Je me faisais sûrement des idées. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison, et Killian allait me sonner d'une minute à l'autre pour me demander pourquoi je n'étais plus là. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable, posé sur le siège passager. Rien. J'essayai de juguler ma panique et me garai à une rue de l'épicerie, entendant de là où j'étais les sirènes des pompiers, et, je m'en rendis compte avec un pincement au cœur, des ambulances.

Je courus presque jusqu'au lieu de l'incendie. Une fois arrivée, je me frayai un chemin entre le camions garés à la va-vite au milieu de la rue, et passai sous le ruban jaune qui délimitait une zone de sécurité sans me préoccuper des remarques que je recevais en retour. Je comprenais les réflexions des pompiers, puisque j'étais en congé maternité. Je n'aurais même pas dû me trouver sur les lieux, mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Je marquai un mouvement de recul devant les flammes qui semblaient dévorer le bâtiment et la fumée noire qui s'en dégageait. Les pompiers arrosaient le magasin à grand coup de tuyau d'arrosage, mais, pour l'instant en tout cas, leurs efforts n'avaient pas l'air de porter leurs fruits. Affolée, je regardai autour de moi pour trouver mes parents. Eux sauraient si mon fils et Killian étaient sains et saufs.

Après plusieurs secondes qui me semblèrent durer des heures, j'aperçus enfin ma mère, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la zone de sécurité, et je me précipitai vers elle pour qu'elle me mette au courant de ce qui se passait.

\- Maman…

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, la fumée peut être nocive pour le bébé…

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Henry et Killian ? dis-je précipitamment sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

\- Henry est dans l'ambulance, dit-elle en me pointant un des véhicules de la main. Regina va arriver…

\- Il n'est pas blessé ? Demandai-je en essayant de contrôler les battements anarchiques de mon cœur.

\- Non, il est là juste pour contrôler que tout va bi...

Je ne la laissai pas terminer et m'avançai le plus rapidement possible vers l'endroit que m'avait désigné ma mère. Mon fils était assis sur un brancard, et il semblait en pleine forme. En remerciant silencieusement toutes les forces divines auxquelles je n'étais pas sûre de croire, je montai dans le véhicule et le serrai fort contre moi.

\- Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ? Dis-je en posant ma main dans ses cheveux. Mon dieu, Henry, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur…

\- Je vais bien, dit-il d'un air grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une bougie allumée est tombée et a enflammé les rideaux qui mènent à l'arrière boutique. Le feu a pris très vite. Nous étions plusieurs dans le magasin. Personne n'a été blessé grâce à Hook, il a fait en sorte de tous nous faire sortir pour qu'on soit en sécurité.

\- Où est-il ? Demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du véhicule, me demandant pourquoi il n'était pas avec Henry.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon fils, mais il se contenta de me fixer en avalant difficilement sa salive. Les mots semblaient comme bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Henry ? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu étranglée.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à sortir avant que le feu ne prenne à l'entrée…

\- Il est toujours à l'intérieur ?! M'exclamai-je en sentant mon cœur s'arrêter de battre dans ma poitrine.

\- Les pompiers essayent de… maman !

J''étais descendue de l'ambulance à la vitesse de l'éclair en ignorant l'appel de mon fils. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher moi même, j'allais me faire tuer. Je me tenais à présent si près du bâtiment que je sentais la chaleur des flammes agresser ma peau. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas, pas alors que nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver. Pas alors que j'étais enceinte.

Je sentis quelqu'un me saisir par le bras, et je tournai un regard trempé de larmes vers ma mère. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais.

\- Emma, chérie, recule-toi, c'est dangereux…

\- Il est toujours à l'intérieur… articulai-je d'un air hébété.

\- Je sais, on viens de me le dire, mais tu ne peux rien faire, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser là ! Hurlai-je d'un air presque hystérique. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, chérie, répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, laisse les pompiers faire leur boulot…

\- Mais s'ils n'arrivent pas à temps ? S'il est déjà…

Ma voix se cassa sur le dernier mot, et un énorme sanglot me secoua les épaules. Ma mère m'attira à elle pour m'enlacer en me murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes à l'oreille :

\- Ça va aller, chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Il va s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien.

Mes jambes étaient sur le point de se dérober sous moi, et ma mère m'entraîna en me portant à moitié vers une ambulance vide pour me faire asseoir à l'intérieur. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et je ne savais plus vraiment où je me trouvais. C'était ma faute, s'il était venu à l'épicerie. C'était pour chercher quelque chose pour moi.

S'il mourrait, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, je respirais beaucoup trop rapidement et mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Ma mère prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'obligea à la regarder.

\- Emma, c'est parfaitement normal que tu sois dans cet état là, mais il faut que tu te calmes. Tu es à la fin de ta grossesse, il ne faut pas provoquer un accouchement prématuré.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans les paumes de mes main et me fis violence pour respirer plus doucement.

\- C'est bien, ma belle, respire…

\- Il ne peut pas être… Il ne peut pas être mort, hoquetai-je. Je ne sais pas comment je…

\- Emma, calme-toi. Ne pense pas à ça, il est en vie. Regarde-moi, Emma. Il est en vie !

Je hochai lentement la tête. Je savais qu'elle faisait cela pour me rassurer mais qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment elle même.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis de l'agitation à l'extérieur, et je me dégageai de l'emprise de ma mère pour sortir du véhicule et m'avancer vers l'origine du bruit. C'était peut-être lui qu'on était en train de sauver, et il fallait que je m'en assure.

Je m'avançai le plus près possible du bâtiment sans risquer de me blesser. J'avais arrêté de pleurer, et je me rendis compte que j'étais en apnée, comme si j'attendais la nouvelle qui allait tomber. Il allait bien ou il était mort.

Je vis un brancard avancer dans ma direction. Une silhouette était couchée dessus. Je reconnus Hook de loin. Il ne bougeait pas.

 _Faites qu'il soit en vie, faites qu'il soit en vie, faites…_

Je me précipitai vers les sauveteurs pour en avoir le cœur net. Un d'entre eux m'arrêta avant que j'arrive à mon but.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avancer plus, Swan, c'est dangereux.

\- Il est vivant ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

\- Oui, mais on est arrivé à temps. Il a respiré pas mal de fumée, et il a plusieurs brûlures superficielles. On l'emmène à l'hôpital, ses poumons en ont pris un coup.

J'essayai de suivre le brancard, mais le pompier m'arrêta d'une main posée sur l'épaule.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas avec, il va avoir besoin de soins urgents et vous risquez d'être dans le chemin.

\- Nous sommes fiancés et je suis enceinte de lui, sifflai-je avec rage. Vous allez me laisser passer.

Je fis jouer mes doigts pour lui faire comprendre que je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la magie s'il insistait. Il regarda mes mains puis releva les yeux vers moi avec crainte. Il finit par me lâcher l'épaule, et je suivis Killian qui était en train d'être installé dans l'ambulance.

\- On te rejoint à l'hôpital ! Me cria ma mère.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas et lui fis un signe de la main pour montrer que j'avais compris. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était que Killian s'en sorte. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Je pleurais en silence dans l'ambulance. J'avais cru être rassurée en le voyant en vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait plusieurs brûlures sur les bras et dans le cou, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Il avait respiré beaucoup de fumée, et il ne se réveillait toujours pas. On lui avait mis un masque à oxygène, et je voyais sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier.

Je lui tenais la main, l'autre posée sur mon ventre. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois forte pour le bébé, je ne voulais pas créer des complications à cause de mon affolement. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire s'il mourrait. Je ne pourrais pas aller le chercher une seconde fois au royaume des morts. Je m'accrochai à l'idée qu'il allait s'en sortir et serrais un peu plus sa main dans la mienne avant de sécher mes larmes d'un revers du poignet.

* * *

Assise sur une des chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente des urgences, je me rongeais les ongles jusqu'à sang. Je tournai nerveusement la tête pour la dixième fois en deux minutes pour voir si je n'apercevais pas Whale apparaître au détour d'un couloir. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il vienne me dire que Killian allait bien. On ne m'avait pas laissé aller avec lui pendant qu'on le stabilisait, et ça me rendait folle.

Mes parents, Regina, Robin et Henry étaient assis à mes côtés. Personne ne parlait. Je les voyais me jeter des coups d'œil inquiets de temps à autre. Je voulais juste pouvoir voir Killian. Je voulais qu'il soit sain et sauf, le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais.

\- Emma, intervint ma mère avec douceur. Il est tard, Whale a dit que tu devais te reposer…

\- Si tu crois que je vais rentrer à la maison alors que Killian est ici, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil, répondis-je avec froideur.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, continua-t-elle sans se formaliser du ton que j'avais employé. On peut demander à Whale de te réserver une chambre d'hôpital pour que tu dormes un peu…

\- Je veux être là quand il se réveillera, dis-je d'une voix moins agressive, priant pour que mes espoirs se réalisent. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, de toute façon.

Je me mis debout pour faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Je me levais et me rasseyais toutes les dix minutes depuis que j'étais arrivée. Le bébé n'avait pas bougé depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, je ne savais pas si c'était normal, et ça ne faisait que renforcer mon angoisse. Je me tordais les doigts en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait enfin m'appeler pour me dire qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé.

\- Emma, commença mon père avec une légère hésitation. Arrête de marcher de long en large comme ça, on t'a dit de rester allongée…

\- Tu veux que je me repose alors que l'homme que j'aime est dans une chambre d'hôpital et que je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir ?! M'exclamai-je soudain avec colère.

Toute la colère et l'angoisse que je ressentais face à ce que j'étais en train de vivre venaient de ressortir dans ma phrase. J'allai me rasseoir et me passai la main sur le visage :

\- Désolée, dis-je d'une voix rauque en évitant de regarder ma famille pour ne pas croiser leurs regards inquiet.

\- C'est normal d'être sur les nerfs, dit ma mère avec douceur. Mais ton père à raison, il faut que tu te reposes.

J'acquiesçai lentement, et elle m'attira à elle pour que je pose la tête sur son épaule. Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Ma mère passait tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux, et j'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas que je sentais mon corps trembler violemment.

Enfin, je vis une blouse blanche avancer dans notre direction, et je me levai littéralement d'un bond avant de me précipiter vers Whale.

\- Il va bien ? Je peux le voir ?

\- Il est stabilisé. Tu peux y aller, mais on préfère qu'il n'y ait pas trop de personnes dans la chambre à la fois.

Je me tournai vers ma mère, qui hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'ils restaient tous dans la salle d'attendre, et je suivis Whale dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de l'hôpital. Il me désigna une porte fermée et recula de trois pas pour me montrer qu'il me laissait entrer seule.

Je poussai le battant en silence, et laissai la porte se refermer toute seule derrière moi. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une veilleuse posée sur la table de nuit. Une chaise était placée près du lit, et je m'en approchai tout en retenant mes larmes.

Killian était couché dans le lit, et il avait l'air si fragile. Les yeux fermés, immobile, on lui avait retiré son masque, mais il était toujours sous oxygène. Je m'assis à ses côtés en silence, comme si j'avais peur de le réveiller. Je posai mes yeux sur ses brûlures, au bord des larmes. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je passai ma main au dessus des ses blessures pour le soigner. Je savais que ça n'allait probablement pas l'aider à le réveiller, me le voir intact de l'extérieur me rassurait.

Lorsque j'eus finis, je lui saisis la main et exerçai une légère pression dessus.

\- Killian ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne bougea pas.

Alors j'attendis.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que je me trouvais dans la chambre, et rien ne se passait. Je sentais la fatigue m'envahir petit à petit. Je n'avais ni dormi ni mangé depuis des heures. Mais je ne bougeais pas, car je voulais être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Je m'accrochais à cette idée, il allait s'en sortir. Et lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, je voulais être la première chose sur laquelle son regard se poserait. Je voulais qu'il sache que je ne l'avais pas abandonné.

\- Killian ? Dis-je en me penchant vers lui, sans savoir pourquoi je faisais ça parce qu'il n'avait probablement aucune idée de ma présence à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais s'il te plaît, accroche-toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et puis il y a le bébé, je veux qu'il ait un père. On a encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi.

Rien ne se produisit, et je sentis brusquement une colère monstrueuse m'envahir :

\- Je n'ai pas été te chercher jusqu'en enfer pour ça ! Criai-je en lui serrant fort la main.

Toujours rien. Je me remis à pleurer à chaudes larmes et posai la tête sur le couvre lit. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. J'avais presque l'impression de devenir folle. Et dire que, quelques heures plus tôt, tout allait bien.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais ne relevai pas la tête. Des pas approchèrent et une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule.

\- Emma, tu tiens le coup ? Demanda doucement la voix de ma mère.

Je me remis droite et essuyai mes larmes de ma main libre.

\- C'est de ma faute s'il était à l'épicerie, dis-je d'une voix faible. A cause de mes stupides envies de femme enceinte.

\- Ne dis pas ça, chérie. Ça ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir. Il va se réveiller, tu verras.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis recommença encore plus doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me brusquer ou de réveiller une nouvelle fois ma colère.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'as plus rien avalé.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, dis-je d'une voix sourde, les yeux rivés sur le corps immobile de Killian.

\- Je m'en doute, Emma, mais ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour le bébé. Tu veux qu'il soit en pleine forme ce petit bout, non ?

Je ne répondis pas mais posai ma main libre sur mon ventre. Le bébé ne bougeait toujours pas. Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria.

\- Il n'est pas question que je quitte cette chambre, dis-je sèchement. S'il se réveille ou qu'il se passe quelque chose, je veux être là. Il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée, lui.

Je lâchai la main de Killian pour me lever. Mes membres étaient endoloris d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position. Mais à peine eus-je fais trois pas que ma tête se mit à tourner, et je titubai dangereusement avant de me retenir à un mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Ma mère me raccompagna vers la chaise et exerça une légère pression sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à m'asseoir.

\- Ok Emma, je vais te chercher quelque chose, et tu ne discutes pas. Tu es épuisée et tu es probablement en hypoglycémie, tu ne sais même plus te tenir sur tes jambes.

Je ne dis rien, trop occupée à dévisager Hook. J'avais de nouveau saisi sa main, et j'avais eu l'impression de sentir une pression en retour, très légère, mais bien présente.

\- Emma ?

\- Je pense qu'il a bougé, dis-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur Killian.

Ma mère se tut et le regarda à son tour. Tous mes sens étaient aux aguets pour repérer quelque chose, un mouvement, un battement de paupières, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Oh, chérie, dit ma mère au bout d'un moment. Tu as sûrement imaginé des choses à cause de la fatigue.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsque je vis les paupières de Hook frémir.

\- Killian ? Appelai-je doucement en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main.

Quelques secondes qui me parurent comme une éternité s'écoulèrent, et je le vis enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il porta son regard autour de lui, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans une chambre d'hôpital, avant de le poser sur moi. Le souffle coupé, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot, et un long silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix rauque :

\- Bon, je pense que tu n'auras pas tes fruits secs aujourd'hui.

\- Espèce d'idiot, dis-je en pleurant et en riant à la fois, passant doucement ma main sur son visage.

\- Je vais chercher le médecin, intervint ma mère. Et cette fois, Emma, il n'est pas question que tu refuses de manger.

Je hochai la tête et elle quitta la chambre, nous laissant seuls. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de mes joues, et je sanglotai à moitié en disant :

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Ça va, dit-il, toujours de sa voix anormalement rauque. Je me sens un peu rouillé, mais je sais respirer, c'est le principal.

\- Je suis désolée, Killian, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes, ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose puisque je continuais à pleurer.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu étais là-bas, et…

\- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour y aller, _love_ , tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

J'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras en cet instant, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je me contentai donc de passer doucement la main dans ses cheveux sans pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien.

\- Et en plus de ça, tu as sauvé Henry, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour te remercier…

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, Swan, cet enfant vit avec moi une semaine sur deux. Je le considère comme faisant partie de ma famille. C'était normal de m'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf…

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu, Killian… J'ai eu peur que notre enfant n'ait pas de père, j'ai…

\- Il en faudra plus qu'un incendie pour m'empêcher de voir notre enfant, je te promets, me coupa-t-il doucement. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

J'éludai sa question d'un vague geste de la main. Je savais qu'il allait se mettre en colère s'il savait le quantité d'efforts que j'avais fait dans la soirée.

\- Je t'aime tellement fort, murmurai-je en continuant à passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Tu ne me refais plus une peur pareille, d'accord ?

\- Promis, dit-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Je voyais qu'il était fatigué, et j'arrêtai de parler. Nous en étions arrivé à un point dans notre relation où nous n'avions plus besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. J'étais juste heureuse qu'il soit en bonne santé, bien vivant. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir mourir une nouvelle fois.

Le bébé donna un énorme coup dans mon ventre, comme s'il avait lui aussi retenu son souffle en attendant que son père se réveille.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'avoue avoir été un peu méchante, mais je me suis rattrapée sur la fin :3**

 **Et il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à cette fic! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore plein de moments fluffy à venir, et j'annoncerai une "surprise" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça x) ) la semaine prochaine!**

 **A lundi prochain! (si j'ai survécu à ma rencontre avec les acteurs x) )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

 **Alors je reviens tout juste de la FT4, et je suis en pleine DPC, mais je poste quand même ce chapitre. Je tiens tout de même à dire que les acteurs sont juste adorables, que j'ai fangirlé tout le week-end et que tout le monde ma manque :( S'il y en avait qui y étaient, vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi, j'étais la petite brune super nerveuse qui gigotait partout et qui abordait les gens dans les files pour éviter de complètement paniquer en rencontrant les acteurs x)**

 **Bon, assez discuté, je vous ai promis une surprise la semaine passé, et la voilà : Après ce chapitre-ci, il ne reste que deux chapitres à publier pour cette fic. MAIS la surprise est que je suis en train d'écrire le tome 2 de cette fiction! J'en suis au 3/4 dans l'écriture et je devrais commencer à la publier sur le site pendant les vacances. Je ne la posterai pas à la suite de cette fic, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, je posterai un petit message ici pour que ceux qui follow soient au courant du début de la publication :)  
**

 **Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture, enjoy! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **captainswan7683 : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment génial que ça te plaise! :D Il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci, mais il y a encore beaucoup de moment fluffy prévus, donc j'espère que ça te plaira! :D**

 **LittleHelo : Coucou! et pas de soucis, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mais je suis contente que tu aies posté une review cette fois-ci! J'adore les moments entre Emma et ses parents, surtout entre Emma et David :) Et je ne vous ai pas oublié malgré ma DPC haha :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :D**

 **Captainswansnowwhite : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas, le reste de la fic va être toute fluffy, plus de moments méchants, c'est promis! :)**

 **virginie06 : Merci beaucoup! Et oui, j'ai été méchante avec Killian, mais j'ai aussi fait souffrir Emma dans cette fic, donc ce n'est pas contre lui x) Puis tout fini bien, je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire mourir une nouvelle fois! x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **vicky59 : Coucou! Oui j'en parlais justement hier avec des fans, pour moi Emma est beaucoup plus proches de son père que de sa mère, et j'adore les moments qu'ils partagent tous les deux :) ahah je sais j'ai été un peu sadique, mais je n'allais pas encore le faire mourir, il est déjà mort beaucoup trop de fois x) Et j'ai survécu! Difficilement, mais je suis toujours en vie ahaha x) merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas :)  
**

 **Nessouille Anderson : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui le pauvre, mais tout va bien maintenant, Emma a juste eu un peu (beaucoup) peur :) Mais c'est génial ça, félicitations! :D Pour ma part j'ai mes résultats vendredi, donc on verra bien :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D**

 **Naema : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, si tu as tout lu d'un coup c'est bon signe! :D Et oui, je voulais leur donner un peu de repos, les pauvres avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécus ils l'ont bien mérité! :D**

* * *

Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi l'incendie avaient été inhabituellement calmes. Killian avait aussi été mis au repos pour ménager ses poumons, et nous étions tous les deux dans la même situation. Nous n'avions pas arrêté de rigoler sur le fait qu'on aurait dit un couple de retraités. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, nous avions eu le temps de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je savais que ça allait être compliqué de n'avoir des moments qu'à nous lorsque le bébé serait né, et j'étais contente de pouvoir profiter de lui. A 37 semaines de grossesse, mon accouchement approchait à grand pas. J'avais beaucoup aimé le fait d'être enceinte, sentir le bébé bouger dans mon ventre et créer ce lien si particulier avec mon enfant, mais je me réjouissais que la grossesse se termine pour pouvoir recommencer à bouger sans devoir m'inquiéter de la santé du bébé. Et puis j'étais impatiente de le voir, de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille, d'apprendre à le connaître. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, mais je l'aimais déjà si fort.

\- Très bien, je suis prêt, dit Killian en arrivant dans le salon et en posant un bol rempli de chips sur la table basse. C'est quand vous voulez.

\- Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair, tu n'es _absolument_ pas prêt pour ça, se moqua Henry, qui était assis à côté de moi.

C'était normalement la semaine où il était chez Regina, mais il n'avait pas voulu manquer le fou rire que nous allions probablement partager ce soir. J'avais en effet décidé qu'il était plus que temps que j'introduise Hook à son alter-ego, et nous avions prévu de voir le film Peter Pan tous ensemble pour la première fois.

\- Allez, il ne peut être que canon si c'est moi qui ai inspiré le personnage, se venta-t-il en affichant un air charmeur qui me tira un petit frisson.

\- Oh, tu vas être surpris, répliquai-je en essayant en vain de m'empêcher de rire.

Killian s'installa entre mon fils et moi en semblant un peu intrigué par ma réaction, et je passai mes jambes par dessus les siennes, puis plaçai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il enroulait son bras gauche autour de moi. Le contact froid de son crochet au-dessus de mon t-shirt provoqua un nouveau petit frisson dans mon dos, et je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui. La position était confortable, et j'étais bien placée s'il voulait sentir le bébé bouger. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Henry, qui me sourit en retour. Je savais qu'il était aussi impatient que moi de voir la réaction de Hook, qui allait très certainement être hilarante.

\- Tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'est une permanente, repris-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Allez, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça…, protesta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- On t'aura prévenu ! Répliqua Henry en riant.

Killian secoua la tête, semblant de plus en plus intrigué par notre comportement, et j'attrapai la télécommande pour faire démarrer le film. Hook posa sa main sur mon ventre, et je poussai un petit soupir. La soirée promettait d'être belle.

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil, je regardais Killian faire des allez-retour anxieux dans la salon depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, et je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à mon fils. Nous venions de terminer le film, et Hook ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il venait de voir, parce qu'il avait l'air dépité. Je me penchai pour attraper une mandarine qui était posée sur la table basse en attendant qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je viens de regarder, au juste ? Finit-il par dire avec emphase au moment où je finissais d'éplucher mon fruit.

\- Peter Pan, le dessin-animé, répondit Henry le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez montré ça ? Reprit Killian sans même relever la moquerie, en me regardant comme si je venais de le trahir gravement.

\- Parce que on se doutait que ta réaction serait particulièrement drôle, dis-je sans me laisser impressionner avant de mettre un quartier de mandarine dans ma bouche.

\- Mais il… Mais, ce n'est pas un pirate, il est complètement idiot ! Balbutia-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher pour me faire face.

\- Je sais, me moquai-je gentiment, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi la fautive, je n'ai pas créé le dessin-animé...

\- Et il s'est fait manger la main par un crocodile qui fait le bruit d'une horloge ! Me coupa Killian sans vraiment avoir l'air de m'avoir entendue.

\- Tic Tac, dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux. Il s'appelle Tic Tac. Et en quelque sorte, tu as perdu ta main à cause d'un crocodile, toi aussi…

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Swan, grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux vers moi dans un air faussement menaçant.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas, répondis-je en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

\- Et Peter Pan, il est… Il est gentil !

\- Ben oui, écoute, chacun sa version de l'histoire, répliquai-je en prenant un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Mais c'est un vilain dans la réalité ! Il enlève des enfants !

\- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, intervint Henry en haussant un sourcil.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour guetter sa réaction, reprenant soudain mon sérieux. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs en lui parlant de Neverland. Mais il souriait de toutes ses dents et ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé, et je me retournai donc vers Killian pour continuer à l'embêter.

\- Je pense donc que Peter n'est pas un nom potentiel pour le bébé, dis-je en posant la main sur mon ventre, affichant mon air le plus innocent.

\- Peter n'a jamais été un prénom potentiel ! répliqua Killian d'un air atterré.

\- Je dis ça pour te taquiner, le rassurai-je en riant. Allez, ce n'est qu'un Disney, remets-toi…

J'avalai le dernier quartier de la mandarine et jetai un nouveau regard vers Killian, qui me regardait d'un air désespéré et semblait toujours extrêmement perturbé.

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais étonnée en te voyant pour la première fois ? Repris-je avec plus de douceur en lui souriant.

\- Si tu t'attendais à ça, en effet. Au moins, je remonte l'image que tu avais de lui…

\- C'est pas compliqué en même temps, dit Henry en riant à moitié.

Killian se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui pour l'attirer dans une tendre étreinte.

\- Allez, souris, dis-toi qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville si, même en ayant son image dans la tête, j'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse de toi.

Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur la joue pour lui rendre son sourire. Ma manœuvre eut l'effet escompté, car il secoua la tête et s'approcha encore un peu de moi pour m'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Ok, intervint Henry au bout d'une minute, n'y tenant plus. Vous allez vous calmer sérieusement quand le bébé sera là, tous les deux.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, toujours blottie contre Killian qui regardait lui aussi mon fils d'un air perplexe.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous le traumatisiez avec vos trucs d'amoureux, là, répondit Henry d'un air presque sévère.

\- Sérieusement ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil, étonnée par sa réflexion. Tu vas te la jouer grand frère protecteur ?

Mon fils haussa les épaules comme si tout était parfaitement normal, et je continuai en riant :

\- Entre vous deux, il va à peine savoir respirer ce petit. Sérieusement, vous allez pouvoir vous la jouer protecteurs pendant un petit temps, mais si vous l'étouffer trop, il ou elle va finir par se rebeller. Et s'il tient de moi, ça ne va pas être beau à voir.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne vas pas être une maman poule aussi, répliqua Killian d'un air moqueur.

\- C'est vrai, ça. Je me souviens de New York quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, maman, ajouta Henry. Tu avais peur de me laisser rentrer tout seul de l'école et tu étais obligée de venir me chercher tous les jours, sans exception.

\- C'était pour te garder en un seul morceau, dis-je en plissant les yeux d'un air faussement mécontent. Et la preuve, j'ai eu raison, parce que tu es toujours là…

\- Ah, parce que faire un chemin tout seul en pleine journée c'est moins dangereux que de combattre les vilains avec des pouvoirs magiques qui menacent la ville ?

\- Tu marques un point, concédai-je en riant. Mais pour le petit nouveau, ça va être encore pire. Il nous aura tout les trois, plus mes parents, donc il sera servi.

\- J'ai mon autre maman, moi aussi, et elle n'est pas mieux que toi, objecta Henry.

\- Tu sais bien que si on fait ça, Regina et moi, c'est parce qu'on t'aime, dis-je en secouant la tête, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Et bien voilà, c'est ça qu'on lui dira au petit bout quand il protestera. C'est parce qu'on l'aime qu'on est comme ça, intervint Hook avait de me déposer un baiser dans les cheveux.

Je souris et écoutai d'un oreille distraite le débat que mon fils et Killian continuaient à partager. Je commençais sérieusement à me dire qu'on ressemblait à une famille presque normale. Mis à part l'arbre généalogique complètement tordu qui nous reliait tous les uns aux autres, nous n'avions plus eu de méchants sur le bras depuis un bon bout de temps. Tout le monde avait recommencé à mener une vie presque normale. Presque, parce que nous étions quand même entourés de magie, et que les spectres de Zelena et Gold étaient suspendus au-dessus de nos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès. Ils pouvaient nous attaquer à tout moment, et je savais que nous en étions tous conscients, et que nous étions prêts à les affronter de nouveau.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je passai distraitement ma main sur mon ventre. Bientôt, j'allais devoir m'occuper d'un autre être humain, tout fragile, qui allait avoir besoin de moi. Il allait peut-être se trouver dans une famille un peu trop étouffante parfois, mais au moins il serait en sécurité. Je me promis d'absolument tout faire pour le garder sain sauf. Il allait être heureux, j'en étais persuadée. Avec une famille comme la nôtre il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sera bientôt là, souffla Killian, la main posée tout contre mon ventre.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps. Henry était rentré chez Regina, et Hook et moi avions donc la maison rien qu'à nous. J'étais couchée sur le flanc, la tête dans ma main pour la surélever, et je regardais avec un sourire attendri Hook s'adonner à une sorte de discussion mystérieuse avec le bébé, qui répondait par des coups à ses caresses.

\- J'ai hâte de le voir, continua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Moi aussi, avouai-je en lui souriant.

\- Tu crois que c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Dis-moi sérieusement comment je pourrais le savoir, Killian, me moquai-je en secouant la tête.

\- J'en sais rien, vous n'êtes pas dotés d'une sorte d'instinct pour ces trucs là ? Dit-il en affichant un air faussement vexé.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres femmes, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis dans le flou le plus total, répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Je me réjouis de savoir, en tout cas, reprit-il en recommençant ses caresse sur mon ventre.

\- Tu peux essayer de lui demander, si tu veux, proposai-je en rigolant. Il a l'air de te répondre, donc tu peux tenter le coup.

\- Très drôle, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais en souriant malgré lui.

Je continuai à l'observer alors qu'il avait reporté son attention sur mon ventre. J'étais émue de le voir si attentionné avec le bébé alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né. Ça se sentait qu'il l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur, et c'était magnifique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit-il en me dévisageant d'un air intrigué, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondis-je sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Pour rien, dis-je en souriant, passant lentement la main dans ses cheveux. Je me disais juste que tu allais faire un super papa.

Il ne répondit rien, mais changea de position pour se retrouver en face de moi, et m'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va avoir un enfant ensemble, soupira-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à voir au-delà du pirate prétentieux que j'étais. Tu es formidable, Emma Swan, j'espère que tu le sais, ça ?

\- C'est toi qui a réussi à briser mes murs, répondis-je, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau tout contre la mienne. Tu arrives toujours à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Et je ne suis pas formidable. Nous sommes formidables ensemble.

Il poussa un petit éclat de rire et se détacha une seconde de moi pour plonger ses yeux océans dans les miens, sa main posée tendrement dans mes cheveux. Puis, comme si il ne supportait pas que nous soyons séparés, il m'attira de nouveau à lui pour m'embrasser plus fougueusement.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! C'était très calme, mais ça me semblait important de leur donner un moment un peu tendre avant que le bébé n'arrive :)**

 **C'est dans le prochain chapitre que vous connaîtrez le sexe et le nom du bébé, on arrive tout doucement à la fin! :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis toujours en pleine DPC, mais je m'en sors tout doucement x)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Je dois dire que le chapitre 15 est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, et j'ai vraiment envie de voir cette scène dans la série (en espérant que les scénaristes nous l'offrent, je croise les doigts!). Mes examens se sont finalement très bien passé, je n'en ai qu'un à représenter en août et je suis d'office admise en deuxième! :D**

 **fleur974 : oui, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir pu y aller, c'était un week-end magique! :D Merci pour ta review, et je suis heureuse que ça t'ait fait rire :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment super contente que l'idée te plaise! Alors là oui, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée et j'ai passé un des meilleurs week-end de ma vie! :D**

 **louloumpu : Merci beaucoup! Tu découvriras le sexe du bébé dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas! J'avais déjà l'idée du sexe et du prénom avant d'écrire la fic, donc j'espère que ça plaira! :)**

 **captainswan7683 : Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que la chapitre ait fait rire parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant! :) j'espère que la suite te plaira! :D**

 **Princeps Saura : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis super heureuse que la fic te plaise! Je t'ai peut-être vu à la convention, tu avais quel passe? j'avais un passe Swan personnellement :p Tous les acteurs étaient absolument géniaux et j'ai rencontré des gens supers qui resteront des amis pour la vie. Un des meilleurs week-end que j'ai vécu, vraiment! :D**

 **Jayamisia : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris la temps de laisser une si longue review! :) Ensuite, bien sûr que non ça ne me blesse pas! Les critiques constructives sont toujours très intéressantes surtout que je suis encore toute jeune et que je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer! Alors merci pour tout tes conseils, que je vais essayer de suivre du mieux que je peux! en tout cas je suis contente que tu voies une évolution au fur et à mesure des chapitres, on ressort toujours grandi à la fin d'une fic comme celle-ci, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à m'améliorer entre temps. En tout cas merci beaucoup, et si tu as d'autres conseils, n'hésite pas! :)**

 **Naema : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'imagine bien cette scène dans la série! Il faut dire que notre Killian ne ressemble vraiment pas au Capitaine Hook du dessin-animé, et j'aimerais vraiment bien voir sa réaction un jour dans un épisode! :)**

 **Miss-Navy : Oups désolée x) J'espère que ça ne t'a pas semblé trop long et que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **captainswan : Oh, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable! :D j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite!**

 **leacouset : Merci beaucoup, et pas de soucis, ça arrive de ne pas avoir de temps pour mettre une review! :) Je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, en tout cas! C'est vrai que la convention est très chère, mais je ne regrette rien, parce que ça en valait la peine et que j'ai passé un des meilleurs week-end de ma vie! :)**

* * *

Debout en plein milieu de la petite pièce qui avait été transformée en nursery, les mains plantées sur les hanches, j'observais le résultat de la chambre qui venait tout juste d'être terminée. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pu participer aux travaux à cause de mon état de santé, mais mes parents étaient venus nous aider, et ils étaient repartis à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Après des semaines de travail, la pièce était enfin finie et j'étais plutôt contente du résultat.

Comme nous ne savions pas si le bébé était un garçon ou une fille, nous avions peint la chambre dans des couleurs crème et taupe, et le résultat était vraiment pas mal. Un lit à barreaux blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce, et un module en cristal représentant des animaux et rappelant celui qui pendait au-dessus de mon propre berceau dans la Forêt Enchantée était accroché juste au-dessus du berceau. C'était ma mère elle-même qui l'avait choisi, et elle me l'avait offert un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui m'avait beaucoup émue. Je n'avais jamais pu profiter de ce module lorsque j'étais enfant et j'avais dû grandir sans l'amour de mes parents, mais ce bébé était destiné à être aimé plus que n'importe qui, et cette idée me remplissait de bonheur.

Un rocking-chair était installé dans un coin, une commode dans un autre, et, partout, des jouets et des peluches se côtoyaient dans un ensemble harmonieux. Des vêtements qui pouvaient convenir autant aux garçons qu'aux filles étaient posés sur un meuble, soigneusement pliés, semblant sagement attendre d'être utilisés.

Nous étions fin prêts pour l'arrivée du bébé.

J'entendis soudain des pas retentir dans les escaliers, et, quelques secondes plus tard, des bras tendres m'enlacèrent par derrière. Je souris lorsque Killian m'embrassa à la base du cou et tournai la tête pour moi-même lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, sa main posée tout contre mon ventre. Ça te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup, répondis-je en souriant toujours. Et toi ?

\- Je trouve ça parfait.

Il se détacha doucement de moi pour se diriger vers le lit à barreau, me tournant ainsi le dos. Il s'appuya sur le bord du berceau, et je devinai le bonheur qui illuminait son visage lorsqu'il me dit en désignant un des murs de la pièce :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra écrire son nom là, quand il sera né ? Histoire que la chambre soit encore plus belle.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre que je trouvais l'idée excellente, mais une subite douleur se mit à pulser dans mon bas ventre, m'empêchant de parler. Je me pliai en deux, les deux main plaquée contre mon abdomen, et reculai vers le mur le plus proche pour essayer de retrouver l'équilibre qui me manquait.

\- Emma ? Insista Killian devant mon étrange silence.

Je répondis par un grognement étouffé, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer la situation, et, inquiet, il se retourna vers moi en me dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

\- Je crois que le travail a commencé, dis-je d'une voix étranglée après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant.

\- Ok, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, tentant de garder une voix calme même si je voyais bien qu'il était complètement paniqué. Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? Tes parents ?

\- Appelle mon père, grognai-je en tentant de reprendre ma respiration, la première contraction passée. Il ne doit pas être loin.

\- D'accord, _love._ Assieds-toi en attendant, dit-il en me conduisant précautionneusement vers le rocking-chair et en m'aidant à m'installer dessus.

\- Ma valise est dans le coin de la chambre…

\- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air à la fois surexcité et effrayé, avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas après s'être assuré que j'étais installée le plus confortablement possible. On va être parents! Continua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je l'entendais descendre les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je suis au courant, mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher d'appeler mon père ça m'arrangerait !

Je posai mes deux mains sur mon ventre, essayant de juguler la panique qui naissait en moi, consciente qu'angoisser n'allait faire qu'empirer la situation. Tout allait bien se passer. Je n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

Je m'appuyai sur les coussins de mon lit d'hôpital en reprenant mon souffle, profitant du cours moment de répit dont je bénéficiais entre les contractions qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Killian me jeta un regard inquiet, et il passa tendrement son pouce sur ma main, comme dans l'espoir de m'apaiser. Je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air un peu dépassé par les événement, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas me le montrer. Ça faisait déjà trois heures que j'étais arrivée à l'hôpital, et j'aurais bien voulu que ça se termine.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il se dépêche de sortir, ce bébé, haletai-je en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Killian d'une voix douce. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, grognai-je en essayant toujours de reprendre ma respiration.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il. De l'eau ? Tu veux que j'appelle Whale ?

\- C'est gentil, Killian, dis-je en me forçant à lui sourire. Ça va.

Ça avait l'air de le rendre fou de devoir me regarder souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je lui saisis la main et le serrai fort dans la mienne pour me donner la force de continuer.

\- Ça ne va plus être long, maintenant, m'encouragea-t-il. Encore un petit effort, hein ? Je te trouve super courageuse…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répliquai-je d'une voix étouffée, alors que je sentais une autre contraction arriver.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai encore un peu plus fort la main de Hook dans la mienne en priant tous les dieux de l'univers pour que tout ça soit bientôt terminé.

* * *

La sueur colle mes cheveux à mon visage. La tête me tourne à cause de la douleur et de l'effort que je dois fournir. Killian me tient la main d'un côté, et j'entends la voix de Whale et des infirmières comme étant bizarrement déformées.

Encore un effort, je peux y arriver.

\- Je vois la tête, Emma. Tu y es presque, allez !

J'obéis, je n'en peux plus.

Puis, soudain, la délivrance.

Le silence qui flotte pendant une interminable seconde.

Puis le premier cri d'un bébé.

De notre bébé.

Je tourne la tête vers Killian, il me sourit d'un air euphorique.

Nous sommes parents.

\- C'est un garçon ! S'exclame Whale.

Il coupe le cordon ombilical, l'enveloppe dans une couverture et me le met dans les bras.

Des larmes inondent aux yeux. Un sentiment de bonheur immense m'envahit

Un garçon.

Mon bébé.

Je l'aime déjà si fort alors qu'il n'a que quelques secondes.

\- Hey, toi, dis-je d'une voix étouffée en passant tendrement mon doigts sur sa joue.

Il me dévisage. J'ai peur de faire un geste maladroit et de lui faire mal. Killian est penché par dessus mon épaule et le regarde comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Ce qu'il est.

Il est magnifique.

Bientôt, bien trop tôt à mon goût, on vient me le reprendre pour lui administrer des soins.

Je le regarde partir avec regret, j'aurais pu l'observer pendant des heures.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Emma, on te le ramène vite.

Killian s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser doucement.

Des larmes brûlantes roulent sur mes joues.

\- Je t'aime, murmuré-je tout contre ses lèvres.

* * *

La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôpital me tira de mon sommeil. Je papillonnai plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision, puis promenai mon regard autour de moi avant d'apercevoir Killian, qui était penché sur le berceau dans lequel dormait notre bébé.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis un jour qu'il était né.

\- Hey, dis-je en relevant la tête de mon lit pour me mettre en position assise.

\- Hey, répondit-il en s'approchant de moi pour venir s'asseoir au pied du lit. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatiguée, soupirai-je. Mais ça, il va falloir que je m'y habitude. Mes parents ont dit qu'ils passeraient aujourd'hui, non ?

Tout ce qui s'était passé dans les heures suivant l'accouchement, y compris la visite de mes parents, était un peu flou dans ma tête. Killian acquiesça en souriant. Il semblait comblé de bonheur à l'idée d'être papa, et son sourire ne s'était pas effacé une seule fois depuis que notre fils était venu au monde.

Le bébé se mit à pousser des petits gémissement plaintifs, qui furent bientôt suivis de pleurs, et Killian se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Le bébé se calma instantanément, et il vint se rasseoir au pieds du lit. Je les regardai pendant quelques secondes, un vague sourire flottant sur mes lèvres, avant que Hook reprenne de nouveau la parole.

\- Il va falloir qu'on lui trouve un nom, à ce petit, tu ne crois pas ?

Je hochai la tête et lui fis signe de me passer le bébé. Il s'était à moitié endormi, et je le calai contre moi, l'observant encore pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers Hook pour lui avouer :

\- J'ai une idée depuis pas mal de temps déjà…

\- Vas-y, _love._ Tant que tu ne me dis pas Peter, je suis prêt à t'entendre.

Je ris à sa plaisanterie, mais me repris assez rapidement, et je marquai une petite hésitation avant de dire à voix plus basse, inquiète à l'idée que ma proposition ne lui plaise pas :

\- Je pensais à Liam…

Killian ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, et son visage changea d'expression. J'eus soudain peur de l'avoir blessé, et je dis précipitamment comme si je voulais effacer mes paroles :

\- C'est juste une idée, hein, si ça ne te plaît pas… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser…

\- Tu ne m'as pas blessé du tout, Swan, me rassura-t-il en hochant doucement la tête. Je suis juste surpris. Mais j'aime beaucoup.

\- Vraiment ? Demandai-je avec soulagement.

\- Mon frère aurait adoré, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Je souris en retour, et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Je lui tendis précautionneusement notre fils, qu'il prit contre lui au moment où le bébé ouvrait de nouveau les yeux.

\- Liam, ça te plaît ?

Le bébé poussa un petit cri pour toute réponse, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

\- On dirait bien, dis-je en sentant mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

\- Alors ce sera Liam. C'est lui le boss, après tout.

\- On le dira à mes parents quand ils viendront, ou on l'annonce à toute la ville en même temps ?

\- Comme tu veux, _love._

 _-_ Mmm, dis-je en prenant le temps pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Ils m'ont bien fait attendre pour Neal, je pense que je vais leur renvoyer l'ascenseur.

\- Ça me semble correct, dit-il en affichant une moue amusée.

\- On dirait bien que nous sommes liés pour l'éternité, maintenant, continuai-je en changeant de position pour regarder Liam par dessus son épaule.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? Releva-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

\- Bien sûr que si, dis-je en riant avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

Il sourit, et nous reportâmes tous les deux notre attention sur le bébé. Cet enfant allait être terriblement aimé, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

* * *

\- Alors, Emma, tu t'es décidée pour un prénom ? Demanda ma mère, qui tenait Liam serré contre elle.

Je posai la peluche qu'elle avait offert à mon fils à côté de moi, et relevai la tête en souriant d'un air espiègle.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

\- Et ? S'impatienta Henry, qui était assis au pied de mon lit.

\- Vous allez devoir attendre, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules

\- Pourquoi ?! S'exclama mon père en affichant un air perplexe.

\- Parce que vous l'avez fait le même coup pour Neal ! Répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est une sorte de vengeance, ajouta Killian en riant lui aussi.

\- Sérieusement, maman ! S'écria Henry d'un air outré. Tu ne vas quand même pas me cacher le prénom de mon petit frère !

\- Et pourquoi pas, dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon fils, ce qui le fit soupirer d'agacement.

\- Parce que tu n'oserais pas…

\- Ah non ? C'est ce que je fais, pourtant… me moquai-je en prenant un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Allez, Emma, on a vraiment envie de savoir le prénom, intervint ma mère d'un air presque triste.

Je soupirai, sentant mes résolutions fondre devant leur insistance. J'avais finalement vraiment envie de leur dire pour connaître leur avis. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Killian, qui hocha discrètement la tête, ayant compris ma question muette.

\- Bon, d'accord, capitulai-je. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Promettez moi juste de ne pas le dire aux autres, on aimerait l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition dans cette ville.

\- Cool, dit Henry d'un air crâneur. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me résister. Alors, c'est quoi ?

Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Killian pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reporter mon attention vers les autres en disant d'une voix douce :

\- Liam. Il s'appelle Liam.

\- Comme… ? Commença ma mère sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Oui, comme mon frère, confirma Hook à voix basse.

\- On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de lui rendre hommage, continuai-je avec léger un sourire.

\- J'adore, dit ma mère en posant les yeux sur le bébé. C'est magnifique.

Je lui souris plus franchement et tendis la main vers Killian, qui enlaça tendrement ses doigts aux miens.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Liam, murmura ma mère avec douceur.

Le bébé soupira dans son sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Il ne reste que l'épilogue avant la fin de cette fic... en attendant le tome 2! :)**

 **J'espère que le sexe du bébé ne vous aura pas trop déçu. J'avais vu dans les reviews que pas mal de lecteurs espéraient que le bébé soit une petite fille, mais la fic était déjà écrite en entier lorsque j'ai commencé à la publier sur le site, et j'ai décidé de ne pas changer mon idée de départ. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu! :)**

 **Je vous dit à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre final de cette fic :)**


	17. Chapter 17 : Epilogue

**Hey tout le monde!**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je dois bien avouer que ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Mais bon, je publierai assez vite le tome 2 (dont je vais mettre le résumé à la fin du chapitre), donc tout va bien! :)  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être passée! Ah ça, Liam sera le plus heureux des petits garçons! Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review à presque chaque chapitre, tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, alors merci! :D**

 **ChefPopo : Et oui, il y aura un tome 2, à croire que je n'arrive pas à lâcher cette histoire! :D je vais mettre le résumé en dessous de ce chapitre, donc si ça t'intéresse, va y jeter un œil! Je pense sincèrement que Killian sera le meilleur père du monde avec son bébé, il l'aime déjà tellement! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas!**

 **LittleHelo : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on voit une progression au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Comme je le disais, je suis encore très jeune, et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer, et je pense vraiment que cette fic m'a beaucoup aidé! C'est vrai que je vois aussi bien CS avec une petite fille, mais je ne sais pas, je crois que je voulais les voir avec un petit pirate xD Haha c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire attendre les Charmants un peu plus, mais bon, je n'imaginais pas Emma pouvoir résister plus longtemps à l'air implorant de Henry x) Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, parce qu'elle m'aide beaucoup, et j'espère encore pouvoir m'améliorer avec le temps! :)**

 **fleur974 : Merci, je n'imaginais vraiment pas un autre nom pour un petit garçon! Killian admire tellement son frère, et puis j'adore le prénom Liam, alors je ne me suis pas privée ahaha :)**

 **Naema : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu! Moi aussi j'aimerai voir ce genre de scène dans la série, mais je ne désespère pas, un jour, peut-être... Pour le tome 2, va jeter un coup d'œil en bas de la page, je vais y mettre le résumé! :D**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup, j'espère que le tome 2 te plaira autant que le tome 1! :D**

 **charlottemarc807 : Merci beaucoup, je vais mettre le résumé du tome 2 en bas de la page, donc tu auras toutes les infos là-bas! :)**

 **captainswan : Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et je suis contente que le prénom du bébé plaise aussi (j'adore ce prénom indépendamment de la série haha). J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite! :D**

 **captainswan7683 : Merci beaucoup, c'est super chouette que le prénom et le sexe du bébé ne déçoivent pas, parce que ça m'inquiétait un peu :) Moi aussi, j'espère un bébé CS dans la série, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent d'être séparés tout le temps ahaha! :)**

* * *

\- Swan… _Love_ … Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure…

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer doucement par l'épaule et émergeai difficilement du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je papillonnai des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision, et vis le visage souriant de Killian penché au-dessus de moi. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir d'où je me trouvais, et je me frottai la nuque, qui était douloureuse à cause de la position que j'avais prise en m'endormant.

\- Tu es vraiment crevée pour t'endormir comme ça, hein ?

Je me rappelai avoir bercé Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre enfin dans le sommeil, puis je m'étais assise dans le rocking-chair placé dans la petite chambre avec un des ours en peluche de mon fils dans les bras pour me reposer deux minutes, sauf que je n'avais pas pensé m'assoupir. Il fallait dire que depuis deux semaines que Liam était né, je n'avais pas accumulé beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, et j'étais épuisée.

\- Mmm, grognai-je pour toute réponse en me passant la main sur le visage pour tenter de me réveiller complètement. Je te vois te moquer de moi, tu sais ?

\- Je ne me moque pas, se défendit-il avec douceur. Tu m'as trouvé dans cette position plusieurs fois si tu te souviens bien.

Je ris, mais fus interrompue par un long bâillement, et je me frottai les yeux de la main pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, je sais que tu es fatiguée. Je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais là, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et soupirai avec lassitude. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de réunir tout le monde pour présenter Liam aux habitants de la ville, et la date avait été fixée à ce soir. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais j'étais morte de fatigue, et plutôt anxieuse par rapport à cette sortie. C'était la première fois que Liam quittait vraiment la maison pour des heures, et j'avais peur, m'imaginant des tonnes de scénarios dans ma tête. Il pouvait tomber malade à cause du froid, où alors il pouvait pleurer toute la soirée, avoir peur de la foule…

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Dis-je d'une petite voix en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Sérieusement, Emma ? Répondit Killian d'un air un peu agacé. On a déjà eu cette conversation…

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, me coupa-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas le garder près de toi pour toujours, il y a bien un moment où tu vas devoir le laisser sortir, ce petit.

\- Il sort tous les jours pour sa promenade, objectai-je avec une petit moue, mais bien consciente que je n'allais pas réussir à le convaincre..

\- Combien de temps crois-tu le garder ici en l'empêchant de voir du monde ?

\- Au moins quelques années, avouai-je en grimaçant, ce qui le fit rire à son tour.

Liam se mit soudain à pousser des petits gémissements, qui se transformèrent très vite en pleurs, et je me levai du rocking-chair en déposant la peluche dessus pour m'approcher du lit à barreau et prendre mon fils dans mes bras.

\- Je suis là, _sweetheart_ , murmurai-je avec douceur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se calmait généralement directement lorsque je le prenais dans mes bras, mais, cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Il doit avoir besoin d'être changé, devinai-je en berçant mon fils qui pleurait toujours contre mon cœur.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, proposa Killian. Toi, va t'apprêter.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma tenue pour l'examiner, et réprimai une grimace. J'avais enfilé un vieux jean et un sweat-shirt, et attaché mes cheveux à la va-vite, et je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir comme ça. Je devais avoir l'air déplorable.

Killian n'attendit pas de réponse de ma part, et me prit tendrement Liam des bras sans tenir compte de mes protestations.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas laisser tous nos amis nous attendre pendant des heures ?

Je ne répondis rien et, têtue, je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Voyant que je ne comptais pas l'écouter, il ajouta d'un air presque sévère :

\- Vas-y !

Je finis par obéir, bien consciente que je menais une bataille perdue d'avance, et alors que je quittais la nurseries, j'entendis Killian dire d'une voix rieuse :

\- Elle est beaucoup trop anxieuse ta maman, hein ? Elle ne veut pas te laisser sortir, tu imagines ?

\- J'ai entendu ! Lançai-je par dessus mon épaule.

Les rires de Hook m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain.

* * *

\- Bon, très bien, dis-je en débarquant dans la chambre de Liam, où Killian se trouvait toujours, après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée. Il ne faut rien oublier avant d'y aller. Je pense que son biberon est dans le sac, et qu'on a des couches de rechange. Il ne faut pas oublier son doudou non plus… Oh, il s'est rendormi, ajoutai-je en me penchant par dessus le lit de Liam, souriant devant son air paisible.

\- Calme-toi, et viens ici, me dit Killian en riant.

J'obéis en me demandant ce qu'il me voulait, et il me saisit par les hanches avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Tu es belle, dit-il en passant sa main valide dans mon dos.

\- Arrête un peu, répliquai-je en souriant malgré moi.

Je savais qu'il exagérait. Des grandes cernes étaient apparues au fil des jours sous mes yeux, et je n'avais pas encore parfaitement retrouvé ma ligne d'avant grossesse. Je savais cependant déjà remettre mes vêtements normaux, et j'avais enfilé un jean tout a fait banal et une blouse rouge et large. J'avais également relâchés mes cheveux qui tombaient en boucles désordonnées dans mon dos. Rien de spécial en somme, mais ça avait l'air de plaire à Killian, car il me dévorait des yeux.

\- C'est vrai, objecta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et restai quelques secondes silencieuse avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet de conversation :

\- Killian, tu es sûr qu'on doit y aller ? On ne peut pas reporter ?

\- Emma… soupira-t-il d'un air désespéré.

\- Mais Liam s'est rendormi, je ne veux pas le réveiller… suppliai-je d'une petite voix, espérant l'amadouer.

\- Tu vas chercher toutes les excuses possibles, hein ?

\- Non… répondis-je d'un air innocent.

\- Bon j'ai quelque chose qui va te décider…

\- Je dois avoir peur ? Demandai-je devant le regard étrange qu'il me jetait.

Il haussa un sourcil, se détacha de moi et saisit son téléphone qui était posé sur la commode de la chambre. Intriguée, je me penchai vers l'appareil pour voir où il voulait en venir, mais Killian le ramena vers lui pour ne pas que je puisse prendre connaissance de ce qu'il fabriquait. Il releva ensuite la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire, ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus, et retourna l'appareil dans ma direction.

Sur l'écran était affichée une image de moi, endormie dans le rocking-chair, avec les cheveux mal coiffés et un ours en peluche dans les bras. Il avait dû prendre la photo pendant que je dormais, et j'entrouvris la bouche, surprise. Je ne m'étais absolument pas attendue à ça.

\- Hook ! M'exclamai-je alors d'un air indigné.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Dit-il en semblant plutôt fier de lui.

\- Depuis quand as-tu appris à te servir d'un téléphone ?

J'essayai d'attraper le portable pour le lui confisquer, mais il le cacha derrière son dos pour le mettre hors de portée et me dit avec un grand sourire :

\- Voilà le deal, si tu refuses de venir, j'y vais tout seul et je montre cette photo à tout le monde.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…M'offusquai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu veux parier ? Me provoqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils

\- C'est du chantage ! M'exclamai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mécontente, consciente que j'étais à présent piégée et qu'il avait gagné la partie.

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste une motivation, corrigea-t-il. Et puis c'est pour ton bien, je te le promets, tu me remercieras un jour. Allez, on y va maintenant.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé, me sentant comme trahie, et pris doucement mon fils dans mes bras pour le mettre dans son berceau et lui enfiler son manteau et son bonnet. Il ne se réveilla heureusement pas, et nous fûmes assez vite sortis de la maison. Je n'avais plus adressé la parole à Killian. Je prenais son chantage comme un coup bas, même si je savais qu'il le faisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je surprotège Liam. Et puis, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison : il était plus que temps que mon fils soit présenté à mes amis..

\- Tu fais la tête ? Demanda Hook en s'installant sur le siège passager de ma voiture alors que je mettais le contact.

\- Non, avouai-je en souriant légèrement. Tu ne l'aurais pas montré aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Par contre la photo risque de se retrouver affichée sur la porte du frigo.

\- Killian ! M'exclamai-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule en guise de vengeance.

\- Je rigole, s'exclama-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Allez, démarre, maintenant.

J'obéis en essayant de réprimer mon sourire.

* * *

Killian poussa la porte de chez Granny, et je le suivis, portant à bout de bras le berceau de Liam. Il dormait toujours paisiblement, mais ça n'allait probablement pas durer à cause du bruit qui régnait à l'intérieur du restaurant. Dés que j'eus passé la porte, nos amis s'avancèrent vers nous, tout sourire, pour nous saluer, et plusieurs se penchèrent vers Liam pour le regarder.

\- Il est magnifique, constata Belle à mi-voix.

Je hochai la tête en souriant, moi aussi les yeux rivés sur mon fils. J'avais beaucoup de mal à détacher mon regard de lui depuis qu'il était né.

\- Venez vous asseoir, nous proposa ma mère en nous entraînant vers un coin du restaurant.

Je la suivis à travers la foule et m'installai à la table qu'elle me désignait, posant le berceau dessus pour pouvoir surveiller mon fils tout en parlant avec ma famille. Killian s'installa à mes côtés, Henry et mes parents en face de nous, et ma mère prit directement la parole :

\- Alors, comment va le petit bout ?

\- Bien, dit Hook qui couvait lui aussi Liam des yeux. Il ne nous laisse pas dormir beaucoup, mais on lui pardonne.

\- Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Ça va, dis-je en attrapant la main de Killian sous la table. On a vécu pire. Puis il est adorable…

\- … Quand il ne pleure pas, ajouta Hook, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- En tout cas, on dirait un ange, intervint mon père en souriant, penché sur le berceau de son petit-fils.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre que j'étais d'accord avec lui, mais je vis Liam ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et le sortis de son berceau pour le prendre contre moi et éviter les pleurs que je sentais venir. Il poussa un cri, et je pris sa petite main dans la mienne en disant d'une voix douce.

\- Tu ne vas pleurer, hein ? Tu veux faire bonne impression, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien, Emma, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, dit ma mère avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ».

\- Je peux le prendre ? Enchaîna Henry en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je, alors que Killian se levait pour me laisser passer afin que je puisse mettre Liam dans les bras de Henry en toute sécurité. Fais attention à sa tête…

\- Je sais maman, tu me l'as dit mille fois ! S'exclama mon fils en me jetant un regard courroucé, tout en prenant précautionneusement son frère contre lui. A croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Hé, on est jamais trop prudent ! Répondis-je en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

Liam ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbé par le changement de décor, et il continua à regarder autour de lui, curieux de ce qu'il se passait. En voyant Henry observer affectueusement son petit frère, j'essayai de prendre discrètement mon téléphone dans ma poche pour immortaliser ce moment, mais mon fils sembla le remarquer, car il demanda d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu crois que je vais rater l'occasion de prendre mes deux fils en photo ? Répondis-je en souriant. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là…

\- Ça va être compliqué, maintenant, marmonna Henry alors que mes parents éclataient de rire.

Je ne fis pas attention à la remarque de mon fils et pris plusieurs photos, avant d'aller me rasseoir à côté de Killian en faisant défiler les images que je venais de prendre sur mon téléphone, une sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais en afficher une sur la porte du frigo… le provoquai-je en essayant de me retenir de rire.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Henry d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Comme celle que j'ai prise de toi tout à l'heure… Intervint Killian de son air le plus innocent.

\- Hook ! M'écriai-je en me retournant vivement vers lui. On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas !

\- Quelle photo ? Demanda ma mère avec curiosité.

\- Bravo, ils vont vouloir la voir, maintenant, dis-je à Killian en plissant les yeux, faussement mécontente parce que je devais bien avouer que la situation m'amusait moi aussi beaucoup.

\- Et quel est le problème ? Dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Tu es magnifique dessus…

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Jones, répliquai-je en me dégageant de son emprise mais sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Ma famille éclata de rire, et Liam poussa un petit cri comme s'il voulait se joindre à la bonne humeur du moment.

* * *

\- Surveille Liam deux minutes, je reviens tout de suite, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Hook avant de me lever pour me diriger vers les toilettes.

Je fus arrêtée plusieurs fois par des amis avant d'atteindre mon but, et passai enfin la porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je me postai devant le miroir, les deux mains appuyées sur le lavabo, essayant de respirer lentement pour calmer les battements anarchiques de mon cœur. J'avais eu besoin de m'isoler. Trop de bruit, trop d'embrassades, trop de tout. J'étais bien évidemment heureuse d'être là, avec tout mes amis, mais je ne parvenais pas à juguler l'angoisse qui entravait ma respiration. Liam était passé dans les bras d'un peu tout le monde, et ça me mettait les nerfs à vif. Je savais que mes amis étaient responsables, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que quelqu'un lui fasse accidentellement mal. Heureusement, mon fils n'avait pas l'air d'être perturbé, lui. Il n'avait quasiment pas pleuré et se contentait d'observer chaque nouvelle tête avec curiosité. J'étais peut-être contente d'être là, mais je savais que je me sentirais mieux quand je serais rentrée à la maison avec Liam sain et sauf dans mes bras.

Je remis mes cheveux en place et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, je n'avais pas le choix. Comme le disait si bien Killian, je n'allais pas pouvoir le garder près de moi pour toujours. Je restais encore quelques instants dans la petite pièce pour reprendre ma respiration, puis sortis en essayant de me recoller un air paisible sur le visage.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda une voix familière dans mon dos alors que je m'avançais pour aller retrouver ma famille.

Je me retournai, surprise, pour découvrir Killian qui me regardait, un sourcil haussé. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? affirmai-je avec un sourire de façade.

\- Je sais très bien quand tu es anxieuse, depuis le temps, fit remarquer Hook en me lançant un regard équivoque.

Je soupirai, renonçant à essayer de lui faire croire que tout allait bien, et je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de demander :

\- Où est Liam ?

\- Avec tes parents. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha de moi, l'air plutôt content de lui, et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il me dévisagea d'un air volontairement mystérieux puis fis un mouvement ample du bras pour brandir théâtralement sa flasque de rhum sous mon nez.

\- Je me suis dit que tu en avais bien besoin, expliqua-t-il en souriant devant mon air perplexe.

\- Killian, je suis censée m'occuper d'un bébé, je ne vais pas boire de l'alcool, contrai-je en secouant la tête, me demandant où il avait été chercher une idée pareille.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te saouler, juste de boire une ou deux gorgées. Tu verras tu te sentiras plus détendue après, et tu pourras mieux profiter de la soirée.

Devant mon air peu convaincu, il ajouta avec un sourire doux:

\- En plus, crois moi, tout le monde s'occupe très bien de Liam. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Je finis par hocher la tête après une brève hésitation et lui pris la flasque des main pour boire trois grandes gorgées de rhum. L'alcool me brûla l'œsophage, et je lui rendis le récipient en grimaçant. Je n'étais plus habituée à la sensation de chaleur que l'alcool prodiguait après neuf mois passés sans en boire une seule goutte.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'avait manqué, avouai-je d'une voix un peu rauque en lui adressant un sourire, qui n'était pas forcé cette fois.

\- Je te l'ai toujours dit, Swan. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une part de pirate en toi.

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser rapidement, puis m'entraîna par la main vers la salle principale du restaurant. Je rejoignis mes parents et m'installai à côté de Hook, qui posa un bras sur le dossier des sièges pour que je puisse me mettre tout contre lui. Mon père prit la parole en regardant Liam qui pleurait dans ses bras :

\- Tu tombes bien, Emma, j'ai essayé de le bercer, mais rien n'y fait…

\- Passe le moi, il doit avoir faim, dis-je en prenant mon fils contre mon cœur.

Il se mit instantanément à arrêter de pleurer, et Killian prit le biberon de notre fils dans le sac que nous avions apporté pour me le passer. S'occuper d'un nourrisson était un vrai travail d'équipe, et je trouvais qu'on s'en sortait plutôt pas mal pour des débutants. A peine Liam se fut-il mis à téter qu'il referma les yeux dans un air de plénitude la plus totale.

\- C'est dingue qu'il arrête de pleurer lorsque tu le prends contre toi, s'étonna ma mère en le regardant.

\- Il ne faut pas se leurrer, c'est l'appel du biberon qui fait ça, objectai-je en souriant sans quitter mon fils des yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, dit Killian qui regardait lui aussi Liam par dessus mon épaule. Il se calme dès qu'il est dans tes bras.

\- Bah, tu t'en sors pas mal non plus, répliquai-je en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

\- C'est vrai, ça, Hook, dit mon père en haussant un sourcil. Tout se passe bien ?

\- J'avais un peu peur de lui faire mal avec mon crochet au début, mais maintenant tout va bien, affirma l'intéressé.

Il marqua une légère pause avant d'ajouter à mon intention :

\- C'est fou d'aimer aussi fort un être qui n'a que quelques jours, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Je ne trouve pas ça fou, dis-je en relevant la tête pour la tourner vers Henry. Je t'ai aimé dés le moment où je t'ai vu, et t'abandonner est l'une des choses le plus difficiles que j'ai dû faire dans ma vie. Il n'y a pas un jour qui s'est passé sans que je ne pense à toi, pendant dix ans.

Mon fils me sourit doucement, et je vis à ses yeux brillants qu'il était ému. Un doux silence s'installa, que mon père finit par briser en nous jetant un regard mystérieux :

\- Et puis, il est spécial ce petit.

\- Comment ça ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots.

\- Il est l'enfant d'une princesse et d'un pirate, on n'a jamais vu ça, croyez moi !

Je souris et me retournai vers Killian pour l'embrasser doucement. Nous avions tout de la famille parfaite, vu comme ça, et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je savais qu'on allait être heureux, que Liam allait connaître le bonheur. Entouré comme il l'était, il avait tout les chances pour être un petit garçon épanoui et bien dans sa peau, et mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur à cette pensée. Il fallait croire que, enfin, après toute ces années, je connaissais ma fin heureuse.

* * *

\- Alors, Emma, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de nous présenter le petit bout ?

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et je m'étais étonnement bien amusée (même si je me doutais que l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien là-dedans). Killian tenait Liam dans ses bras, et notre fils somnolait paisiblement. Il avait été calme toute la soirée, et tout s'était très bien passé. Seulement, à voir le regard impatient de Granny qui m'avait posé la question, je savais bien qu'il était temps de leur dévoiler le nom de notre fils. Je tournai la tête vers Hook qui acquiesça d'un geste discret à ma question silencieuse. Je lui souris tendrement avant de reporter mon attention sur mes amis, qui s'étaient retournés vers nous en entendant la question de Granny, et je commençai en disant :

\- Très bien.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. Je profitai de cet instant et posai mes yeux sur mon fils pendant quelques secondes. Il était si beau. Je finis par relever la tête et souris plus largement devant le regard impatient de mes amis. Enfin, je pris la parole en disant d'une voix douce.

\- Je vous présente le Prince Liam Swan-Jones.

C'était étrange d'utiliser ce titre avant le prénom de mon fils, comme c'était étrange de me dire que Henry et moi avions du sang royal dans les veines.

Le silence se fit pendant un instant avant qu'un murmure se fasse entendre, lorsque mes amis eurent saisi d'où venait cette idée de prénom.

\- C'est un très bon choix, intervint alors Belle en souriant largement.

Je me retournai vers ma famille, vers Henry qui me souriait d'un air heureux, mon cœur se serrant à la pensée de tous ces gens qui m'aimaient alors que j'avais été seule toute ma vie. Puis je portai mon attention vers Killian, me perdant dans ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient étourdissants. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses, nous avions été jusqu'à vaincre la mort, et nous avions maintenant un bébé, un petit être dont nous devions prendre soin et que nous aimions déjà si fort. J'approchai ma main de mon fils, et ses petits doigts se serrèrent autour du mien.

Nous allions enfin pouvoir être heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui clôture cette fic! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu, posté une review, suivi cette fic... C'est grâce à vous que j'ai la motivation pour écrire! :D**

 **En ce qui concerne le tome 2, il se passe deux ans après ce chapitre et reprendra un rythme plus identique à celui de la série : c'est-à-dire qu'il va y avoir un méchant, des nouveaux arrivants dans la ville... Je vous posterai un petit message ici lorsque j'aurais publié le premier chapitre, pour que ceux qui suivent cette fic soient au courant de la sortie de la nouvelle histoire! :) Pour info, j'en suis au chapitre 26, et j'ai écrit un peu plus des 3/4 de l'histoire. La publication devrait donc commencer prochainement! :)**

 **Voici le résumé (le titre provisoire de la fic est "Jamais Tranquille!" mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il change :) ):**

 _Aux premiers abords , tout semble bien aller pour Emma et Killian. Ils sont plus complices que jamais et leur petit garçon de deux ans, Liam, et tout simplement adorable. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. Alors qu'une nouvelle crise agite la ville et qu'un mystère plane sur la présence des nouveaux arrivants, Emma doit faire face à des malaises de plus en plus violents. A croire qu'on ne peut jamais être tranquilles à Storybrooke!_

 **Voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt en espérant que vous suivrez le tome 2! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 (Infos Tome 2!)

Hello tout le monde!

Comme promis, je vous poste un petit message ici pour vous annoncer que le tome 2 vient d'être posté! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous, parce que je suis vraiment très contente de publier cette histoire, qui me tient beaucoup à cœur! :)

Le nom de la fic est : Jamais tranquille! (suite de J'espère que tout ira bien). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil! :)

J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant que le tome 1! :D


End file.
